Caught in the Middle
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: An isolated vampire and a lonely werewolf meet in a bar. What starts as a spilt drink turns into a fierce love and starts a war. How will they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is yet another brain child of me and my writing soulmate JarJarBlinx1. She's fabulous; go check out her page!**

 **A HUGE thank you to Ionahi for the beautiful cover artwork she made for us. I found her on tumblr, and you should too. All of her stuff is FABULOUS.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack looked up at the flashing neon sign in front of him with a sigh. "Why am I here, again?"

A large hand clapped him on the back, nearly knocking the thin man over. "Because! You spend too much time with children. You need to worry about your own happiness!"

"I _am_ happy, guys. I really enjoy working with the pups. What makes you think I need to find a mate so bad?" Jack turned away from the front door to The South Pole, the city's most popular gay bar and club.

"You enjoy the pups, yes. But at the end of the day where do you go? To your apartment with your TV and your video games?" The huge man crossed his arms over his chest. "We worry for you. Do not think we don't see the loneliness in your eyes." North turned to the other man in their group. "Right, Sandy?"

The third man was drastically shorter than the other two. His blonde hair flopped around as he nodded his head emphatically. Due to a past injury, he was unable to physically speak to his companions. Luckily his pack was blessed with the ability to communicate mentally. _What do you have to lose? Maybe you'll find your soulmate in there. If not, then no harm done, and you can go back to your TV and video games_. He smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed again. He ran his hand through his white hair, trying to tousle it up a bit. "Well, you guys could have at least told me _this_ is where you were dragging me tonight. I'm way overdressed." He rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt and loosened up his tie.

"You look nice!" North let loose one of his infamous booming laughs. "Don't want to meet your soulmate in raggedy clothes do you?"

 _Dress to impress!_ Sandy was grinning up at him.

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "Well, then wish me luck, I guess. And if I don't find my soulmate you two owe me a night out on your own wallets!" Jack waved them off and headed towards the door after taking a deep breath to bolster his courage. He dug his wallet from his pockets to show his ID to the security at the front. The twenty-five year old was long used to being carded; his friends liked to joke that he looked like a teenager with a fake ID. After getting through the door, Jack paused at the edge of the crowd. The loud music blaring through the room made his ears ring, and the strong scent of sweaty bodies made his nose crinkle. Looking around at the various styles of dress in the bar and only seeing a few dressed nicely like himself, he was suddenly very glad he'd chosen to at least wear his converse instead of pinchy dress shoes.

Jack made his way to the bar, finding a seat as far from the loud dance floor as he could. He waved down the bartender when he got her attention. "Maple Toddy, please." He gave a nod of thanks when he got his steaming drink, cupping his always cold hands around the glass. "This is going to be a long night…," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kozmotis Pitchner, famous inventor of the Shadow clan and millennia-old vampire, leaned against the bar and sighed. "Vodka and gin," he mumbled, taking the two shots and downing them quickly. He cringed slightly at the burn and delicately dried his mouth on a pocket square.

He had been to too many bars to bother dressing in the classic sneakers and slutty menswear. He looked around him at the throng of sweaty men, gyrating and grinding against each other on the dance floor, the thick smell of arousal permeating the air. He could smell vampire but also the wet-dog smell of werewolf and, all the way in the back, an eager group of mermen waited anxiously to dance (and spread) their new legs.

Pitch huffed and discreetly brought the handkerchief to his nose, wiping out the smell. "I'm too old for this," he mumbled and pushed away from the bar. "Seriously Vlad, why did you bring me here?" He gave his fellow vampire a dirty look. "Maybe if I was only a hundred years, but I'm much too old for this. Besides, I have my inventions, remember?"

Vlad slapped Pitch's back and smiled drunkenly. "But where else will you find blood freely given?" His words were slurred, and Pitch focused on the small stain of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Charming. Already draining someone, and the we just got here." He shrugged the hand away and stormed off towards the edge of the crowd, hoping that the brightly lit fish tank would be enough to send anyone away. He moved around behind it and sighed, watching the throng shimmer and sway through the watery lens. "You're all fish, and I'm the shark too bored to bother."

* * *

Glancing at his watch, the white-haired man groaned. He'd already wasted two hours of his life in this wretched bar, getting dismissed by every man he'd talked to or even dismissing a few of them himself. He called the bartender over to settle his tab and ordered a last White Russian before he headed out. Jack took his drink and started drinking it on his way to the door. While nursing the end of it, head tilted back to gulp, he didn't see the man in front of him until he'd bumped into him. The rest of the creamy drink went splashing down the front of his shirt, and the glass slipped from his hand to shatter on the ground.

"Shit! I am _so_ sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." Jack ducked down, trying to gather up the broken pieces of glass before they got stepped on.

Long fingers pushed his away, efficiently picking the glass from the floor. "Please," a smooth voice scoffed. "Don't mention...it." Gold eyes looked up and met Jack's, and it seemed like the world around them melted away, leaving them behind. _Mate_. "It was entirely my fault," Pitch said, gentler this time.

"No, it was definitely me," his breath hitched at the end, barely able to get the last word out. He found himself quickly getting lost in the swirling gold depths. "Jack," he blurted out. The man quickly stood up, a blush heavy on his cheeks. He slowly held his hand out. "I mean...my name's Jack."

Pitch slowly stood, his eyes locked on Jack's. He took hi s hand and held it tightly. "Do you have any idea how long you've kept me waiting?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He shook his head, trying to focus his brain on the man's words. "Have we met before? I'm sure I would remember you if we had."

Pitch chuckled, the sound a mere exhale from his nose. "No, we haven't met. My name is Kozmotis, but my mother called me Pitch. A lot easier to say."

"I don't know. Kozmotis is a pretty cool name. One of a kind." Jack smiled big. He finally pulled his hand back, wiping his sticky fingers on his pants. "Sorry about that. I must've gotten some of the drink on my hands."

Pitch smiled. "That does tend to happen when you spill a drink. Speaking of, shall I get you another? A White Russian, yes?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. If anything, I should be getting you a drink." He wiped down the front of his shirt with frown. "After I clean up a bit. If I run to the bathroom are you going to disappear?"

"Always a possibility. Here." Pitch took Jack's hand and pulled him aside. He pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote something on the corner of a discarded napkin. "My digits, as the young people say. Text me if you'd like. And…" Pitch smiled slowly and subtly backed Jack up until he was pressed against one of the columns. "I was planning on coming back here tomorrow night. Is eight too early?"

"Eight would be perfect." Jack took the pen from the man and used it to write his own cell number on the palm of Pitch's hand. After tucking the pen back into his pocket, he leaned close to his ear so their would be no mishearing him over the loud music. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Koz." Jack practically purred the man's name.

Pitch hummed. "Tomorrow. Don't forget." His nostrils flared, and he looked out into the crowd, his eyes darkening. "Ah, my people summon me," he said sarcastically. "Oh, and Jack?" His eyes returned to meet blue. "Try not to spill anything on me next time." He laughed quietly and seemed to disappear into the crowd, the tight press of bodies seeming to swallow him up.

Jack let out an embarrassed chuckle. "No guarantees…," he faded off when he lost sight of the handsome stranger. With a smile on his face and a little pep in his step, he made his way home. No sooner was his apartment door shut behind him, Jack was stripping his clothes off and heading for the shower. Even after he'd washed the alcohol stink off, he stayed where he was. No amount of cold water was helping rid himself of the warmth that had settled into his stomach. Twenty minutes later he was curled in his bed under his thin blankets, a smile on his face as he faded into sleep with visions of golden eyes.

* * *

itch put down his tools and roughly rubbed at his eyes. Whenever he blinked, he couldn't help but remember white hair and blue eyes. "I must have been wrong. He couldn't possibly be my mate. A human? Pathetic." Even as he spoke, his hands reached for his phone and was typing out a message. _How about we meet somewhere a little more classy? There's a new club downtown. Meet you there?_ He smiled as he hit send. He quickly typed a follow-up message. _They make a great White Russian._ He didn't expect to hear back (humans usually aren't awake at 4 in the morning) but he figured the boy would answer when he did wake. "He may not be my mate, but I've earned a chance at a bit of fun, haven't I?" He turned to a small mirror hanging on the wall, his eyes widening slightly at the large grin on his face. "Oh, shut up."

The phone dinged with a reply. _You mean the Crimson Lounge? Same time?_

Pitch smiled. _Yeah. Could grab dinner after if you have time._

 _Sounds like a date, Kozzy_.

Pitch felt his heart stutter. _Flirting already? I'll have to prepare myself._

 _Good. You'll find I'm not so shy when I get to know someone._

 _Then I shall really have to prepare myself. You might even kiss me before we have a third date._

 _We'll see. It'll depend how tonight goes._ There was a pause for a few seconds before another text came through. _Good night. Hopefully you get some rest sometime in the next fourteen hours_.

 _Don't worry about me. Use the fourteen hours wisely. I think you'll find I can give as good as I get._

* * *

ack stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing his reflection. No matter what he tried on, he couldn't seem to decide what he should wear. Even splashing water on his face didn't seem to help him calm down. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous for a date.

The man had been dodging texts from his packmates all day. Sandy and North hadn't believed him when he said nothing had happened at the club the previous night. One last look at the clock told him that he didn't have time to change outfits again without being late. Jack hoped his date wouldn't think him underdressed for the occasion with his fitted white v-neck, faded black skinny jeans, and his converse. He grabbed his dark blue leather jacket off the hook by the door on his way out.

* * *

At exactly 8:05, Pitch walked up to the Crimson Lounge. _Wonder if he's thought I ditched._ He showed his ID to the bouncer and entered the club. It was much quieter than the one from the night before, the clientele being more exclusive. The rich, deep red fabric covering the furniture and the walls gave it an intimate feeling. On the dance floor, a few couples danced provocatively to the slow jazz being played by the band.

When his eyes met blue, he smiled. "Fashionably late. I hope you didn't think I had forgotten."

Jack raised his glass to his date, his lips curving into a mischievous smile. "Forgotten? No. But you were five minutes away from me moving on to find another date in this lovely establishment." He took a sip of his warm, amber drink. "I didn't know what you would want to drink."

"You would really move on so fast? How upsetting." Pitch stopped a waiter and ordered a drink before sitting down across from Jack. "You look very nice, by the way. I like a person who takes care of how they dress for a first date."

"You're not dressed too shabby yourself." He smirked. "To be frank, this is probably the twentieth outfit I put on. I also probably would have kept changing if I hadn't run out of time. _One_ of us had to be on time, after all."

"I do apologize. Would you believe me if I blamed traffic?"

"I doubt it. I guess I could cut you some slack, though, since it is the first date." Jack looked around the lounge. "This was a good choice. Much more pleasant than the club. I was starting to get a headache from all the music last night."

"As was I, until I met you." Pitch leaned back and smiled. "I hope you like Bowie. He's popular here. The owner adores him. I blame it on his being one of the few male Sirens to ever exist."

"Makes sense." He shrugged. "I don't mind Bowie. He's not far from my type. I'm more of an alternative rock kind of a guy."

"I don't mind alternative rock, so long as it's done properly." Pitch nodded at the waiter as he approached, taking a couple shot glasses from the silver tray. "Do you have a band you prefer?"

"Muse, Linkin Park, Rage Against the Machine. Just to name a few. What about you?" Jack looked at the shot glasses with a chuckle. "You trying to get me drunk on the first date?"

"No." Pitch downed the shots of vodka and gin. "Muse is a fine band. 'I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.' Yes, they can indeed be fine wordsmiths. I am ashamed to admit that I work a great deal. I don't have much free time to be keeping up with the changing fads of music. I rely on my niece to keep me informed."

"You work a lot? No one works so much they can't listen to music." Jack took a sip of his drink. "What do you do for a living that keeps you under the proverbial rock?"

"I'm an inventor slash scientist. And I am indeed one of those people. Once I begin working, I rarely get distracted. Well...until, that is, last night."

"Ooooh. An inventor? Have you invented anything I would know about? And how did I get so lucky as to catch you on a rare night out?"

"My inventions are more...of a private nature. I unfortunately did not invent things like Space Bags and the Roomba." Pitch placed another order and downed the shots as soon as he got them. "But I made time for you. If I feel the cause worthy, I will take the time."

"Damn. And here I thought I had found myself a Sugar Daddy." Jack grinned deviously. "So what makes me so special as to be a worthy cause? Was it my clumsiness and now you feel the need to ensure my safety?"

"You can call it that. But would you like that?"

"Like what?" He downed the last of his drink. "Having a Sugar Daddy or feeling like a defenseless maiden in need of rescuing?"

"The Sugar Daddy."

"Who wouldn't like to have all their bills paid for them?" Jack flagged down the waitress for another drink. "But no, I don't think I would like that. I like my work and living on my own and working hard for what I have. I wouldn't call myself wealthy, but I'm comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would have been disappointed to hear otherwise."

"So...you mentioned a niece earlier. What's she like?"

Pitch quirked a brow at the change in topic. "Toothiana. She's...eighteen, with a newfound interest in all things gothic. Her hair is now black with blue streaks, although I prefer her natural blonde. She's about your height, if not a little shorter. I am not her biological uncle, more of an adoptive father, if you will. She was orphaned quite young."

"It's never a happy day when someone loses their family." His face fell, but he tried hide it with a half-smile. "She's lucky you were there for her. And I'm sure she'll grow out of the gothic phase; all teenagers do."

"I think you understand her situation, but we shall not speak of it now. A first date is never a good time to discuss difficult topics." Pitch smiled. "And you asked me before about what you made you special. It's your confidence, your understanding of yourself. The embrace of your sexuality, as well as your limits, your needs, your desires. You know yourself and aren't willing to settle for less."

"And you got all of that from one spilt drink and a short conversation?" A dark eyebrow raised. "You're more observational than I thought."

"I am. A lot can be revealed in a walk, a turn of the head, a single glance. For example, you are very attractive and yet were alone. At least one man had to have propositioned you but was rejected. Based on the crowd that was there, you aren't looking for someone...common. You didn't know me, and yet you were flirtatious. You are aware of your sexual appeal, but never at any point did you ask to return with me. You're not a slut but someone with standards. You are clumsy, I won't argue that, but you walked through that crowd with confidence. You knew where you were going, and anyone who didn't want to get knocked down should move."

"Wow." Jack simply stared at his date in shock. "Well, I was only at the club because my friends dragged me. They have this misguided notion that I'm lonely and need to find my soulmate. You might not believe me, but it was actually more me getting turned down by everyone last night and not the other way around."

"Indeed? Then let me correct myself. You are obviously confident, and it intimidates weaker men. From what I know of you, if you were dragged, it was not entirely reluctant. You are gay because of the way you carried yourself through that crowd. Toothiana would call it a 'fuck you, world' walk. You were showing off, discreetly." Pitch leaned forward. "You're not meant for that world, Jack. That world of weak baseness. You were meant for a world like this, of confident people. You were meant for a world where someone looks at you and sees your confidence as what it is, not arrogance or conceit. You need an equal, Jack, because you are lonely. You're lonely for someone who can understand you completely, inside and out. Your desires, your dreams, your nightmares and fears. You are too grand for that world."

"You're one hell of a sweet talker, you know that?" Jack couldn't help but lean a little forward too, resting his chin on his hand. "Do you sweet talk all your first dates like this?"

"No. I've only ever dated confident people who truly understand themselves. You, my dear, need just a little more to be perfect."

"Just a little?" He held a hand out to Kozmotis. "Let me show you how perfect I am on the dance floor then."

Pitch laid his hand on Jack's, his long fingers caressing the delicate, pale wrist. "Shall you lead then?"

"I could." He suppressed the shiver that ran up his arm from the touch. Jack stood and pulled him towards the dance floor. "I get this feeling, though, that you're the type to lead."

"How observational of you." Pitch pulled him close, one hand holding Jack's and the other resting on his lower back.

Jack smiled, his own free hand resting on Pitch's shoulder. "I might not be as good as you, but I can be observational too." They started to sway with the slow jazz song the band was playing. It had been years since he'd danced, but it seemed to come back to him with perfect fluidity.

"You're a wonderful dancer. Perhaps a ballet dancer, in another life." Pitch pulled him a little closer, the tips of his fingers now teasing the tops of the curves of Jack's rear. "Or a dancer for a maharajah of India."

"Naw. Nothing so extravagant." The wolf couldn't deny the warmth in his chest, filling him to the brim. He knew it was no effect of the alcohol or the nerves but of the man holding him tight. "When I was a kid, my mother and father made it a point to dance with each other every night. It was their way of putting aside the worries and stress of life. As soon as I was coordinated enough they had me join."

"Would you continue the tradition with your soulmate?"

"I would like to if he is willing."

"I'm sure he would, especially after dancing with you."

"I'll have to show him my amazing moves someday." Jack leaned forward a little, sniffing at his date's jacket. "You smell like cloves and nutmeg."

Pitch leaned down and nosed Jack's neck, his senses leading him to the spot that, were he to bite, would bond him to Jack forever. "And you smell of a pine forest after a spring rain."

Blue eyes fluttered shut, and Jack could feel his pulse pick up speed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like Pitch's touch was more significant than just a simple smell. "Well we sure sound like some cheesy car fresheners."

"I think I would spend a great deal more time in my car if it smelled like you." Pitch pulled away, his hand leaving Jack's to rest against the side of his neck. He could feel Jack's racing pulse beneath the pad of his thumb, and he smiled. "Perhaps it would be too forward of me to mention that I'm wondering how you would smell naturally, unshowered with no cologne. Would a breath of your scent transport me to a forest?"

Jack turned bright red, burying his face in Koz's jacket to hide his embarrassment. "I don't wear cologne, and any soap I use is unscented. I have a bit of a sensitive nose. Most smells nowadays give me a headache."

"I'll remember that for future dates." As the music changed, Pitch spun Jack and pulled him back, the younger man's back pressed to his chest. He once more dragged his nose along the curve of Jack's neck, scenting him. "What must you smell like when you're satiated, lying in bed, completely satisfied? A fine musk that must be."

"I guess you'll just have to stick around long enough to find that out for yourself. It could be awhile though. I'm not one to let a guy in my pants the first couple of dates."

"If there's one thing I have, my dear, it's time." Pitch moved one hand to rest at the base of Jack's neck and the other slid down to rest low on his belly. He used his hips to guide Jack in a sensual dance, their bodies connected in one moving form.

"Then I very much look forward to our time together." Jack let himself fall into the sway of the music. It was nice being able to dance to music that wasn't deafening with a partner he didn't feel like he had to act differently with. Maybe his friends had been right in saying he needed that night out yesterday.

"I think we should go to dinner. A first date demands dinner, and a public place will distract me," Pitch whispered deeply in Jack's ear.

"Any ideas on where we should go? The only place I know on this side of town is a hole in the wall Irish pub." Jack couldn't resist rubbing himself against him before dancing away playfully.

Pitch looked at him hungrily, the gold almost swallowed by black. "A loud pub, full of drunk Irishmen yelling at TVs blasting soccer games? Sounds perfect."

"Then that settles it. To the Mucky Duck we go." Jack grabbed his discarded leather jacket and draped it over his arm. The brisk air outside didn't bother him a bit. Being from the Arctic Pack of wolves came with a few winter perks; being almost immune to cold was one of them.

From the warmth of a thick, black scarf and a heavy Belstaff coat, Pitch watched Jack saunter with a smile. He took his hand out of his pocket and slipped it into Jack's. "For warmth."

"Of course." He let his pale fingers interlace with Koz's, smiling at the sight. Jack let out a happy sigh and enjoyed the cool night air. "For your warmth," he teased.

Pitch nodded in thanks, letting their joined hands hang between them as they walked. "How many other hands have you held like this? Dozens, I'm sure."

"You think too highly of me. I could count them all on one hand."

"And...did those men stay long enough to find out?"

"Find out what?" He looked at him curiously.

"If your sexual satisfaction heightens your scent."

Jack was starting to think he'd never stop blushing with this man around. "I don't think any of them took such fascination with my smell to notice."

Pitch's grip tightened slightly but quickly relaxed again. "Ah. A shame."

"Down here." He followed the sound of Irish music getting louder and louder. "The food here isn't half bad, but their beer is phenomenal. No one can beat the Irish in alcohol."

"I'll let you order for me then." Pitch followed behind Jack, snarling and quietly growling at anyone who glanced at Jack. With a possessively placed hand at the back of Jack's neck, Pitch laid claim in the room full of Irish supernaturals.

"Are you okay?" Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised after ordering their food.

Pitch's smile returned, and he nodded. "Of course. I'm here with you, but at no risk of stripping you down in public."

"Well, that's good. For a first date, you're awfully possessive," he laughed.

"Possessive?"

"Yes. Don't think I didn't notice." He met Pitch's eyes over his glass.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Mhmm." Jack rolled his eyes, choosing to let him get away with it. He thanked the waitress when she came with their food. "I'll let you choose. Do you want the bangers and mash or the stew?"

"Whichever you don't want. And why should I not be possessive of you? You're mine...for now. Let them look when or if you decide to be done with me."

"I never said that I was yours. It's only the first date after all." He looked back and forth between the two dishes. "I can't decide. How about we split both in half and share?"

"A fine compromise. And I believe in monogamy during dating, whether it be one date or a thousand. It's only fair to give me the chance. If you want the attentions of others, let me know so I don't keep wasting my time."

"Okay, now. You're the one who pegged me for someone who's not a slut. I'm not the type to date five guys at a time or anything." Jack took a big bite of his burger, almost moaning with how delicious it was. "I'm just saying you don't know me well enough after only one date to be claiming me as strictly yours."

"You are, if just for tonight. And I was speaking purely hypothetical. I wouldn't have bothered with you if you were the type to date five guys at the same time."

"Good. I'm glad I won't have to keep defending my honor anymore." He shot the other man a sly smile. The rest of his food disappeared in the next five minutes as he scarfed it down ravenously.

The waitress came by again to clear his plate and gave him a knowing look. "Another one as usual, Jack?"

The werewolf had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Yes, please." After she headed off for the kitchen, he turned back to his date. "I tend to a shit ton of food. Don't worry about the bill though. I fully plan on paying for my part."

"I insist you let me. Money is of no concern." Pitch pushed his own plate in front of Jack. "I appreciate a man with an appetite."

"No way! I can't let you do that." He pushed the plate back. "I ordered that for you. You shouldn't have to pay for my freakish appetite."

Pitch pushed the plate back and covered Jack's hand with his own. "I insist. You can pay next time."

"You swear?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I get a feeling you're going to try to pay every time despite any promises."

"I swear. Not only will I make you pay, but I will also eat a 'shit ton' of food."

"Then I accept your deal." Jack quickly polished off the rest of Pitch's half just in time for the replacement meal to arrive. "Okay. Now you choose what you want first. I've already pigged out so it's only fair you get first pick."

Pitch pointed towards the small bowl of soup, leaving a heaping plate for Jack. "I want that."

"That's all you want? You're _sure_?"

"I am."

Despite his embarrassment, Jack didn't need to be told again. Before Pitch was even half done with his stew, he'd finished the mountain in front of him. He gulped down his last mouthful with wide eyes. "Um…" Jack took a swig of beer. "Sorry about that. I know my table manners are nothing short of atrocious. Not exactly something you flaunt on the first date…"

"I find it endearing."

"You sure have interesting tastes in men than."

"I find it endearing because, in many ways, you are the exact opposite of my type or what I believed my type to be. You are an exceptional exception."

Jack blushed again, much to his chagrin. "Then I'm glad I'm the exception."

"As am I." Pitch smiled at Jack's blush, quickly growing accustomed to the gentle pink spreading across Jack's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "I consider last night to be one of my greatest successes."

He scoffed. "It's not like you had to try very hard to get me to agree. I probably seemed way too eager for a grown man."

"Because you found me attractive."

"O-of course I did. Who wouldn't?"

"Not many, I admit. But my personality can be a bit abrasive if I so choose. Your beauty seems to have tamed me."

"You're quite the enigma, Kozmotis. Forgive me if this is way too forward for the first date..." Jack reached over to steal a quick bite of his food with a grin. "I'm not sure I believe in love at first sight but I'm definitely hoping that's where this is going."

Pitch smiled and pushed his bowl closer to Jack. "That is not too forward at all. In fact...I agree completely."

Jack pushed the bowl back towards him. "I was only messing with you. I'm not going to steal your one bowl of stew," he sniggered. "I am however going to go use the restroom real quick. Don't disappear on me?"

"Not this time. I'm afraid that once you have me, I'm difficult to be rid of."

"Good. I think I like you better this way." Jack sauntered off to the bathroom. When he was done with his business, he ducked out of Pitch's sight towards the front of the pub and paid off their bill. _Oh, he's going to be so mad at me_ , he thought but couldn't resist doing it. After he plopped back in his seat, he shot his date another of his infamously mischievous smiles. "I see you didn't leave."

"I did promise. I also insist that since you paid, that I pay next time."

Jack shrugged sheepishly. "You don't seem like the type who'd ever let me pay. I had to use the one trick up my sleeve while I could."

"I accept that. I also ask that you accept me paying next time. Fair's fair."

"Alright, alright. I promise you can pay next time."

"Very good. Perhaps a movie?"

"Sure! What kind of movies do you like?"

"I don't watch any. How about you choose?"

"You don't watch movies? Why on earth would you want to go then?"

"Because the cinema is a classic date spot. I don't do much beyond work, so everything's really a new experience."

"I'm not exactly an expert on dating either, but I'd say the movies is as good as anything for a second date. Are there any days or times that work well for you and your busy under-the-rock schedule?"

"Text me a day and time, and it'll be perfect. I'll always make time for you."

"Wow. You're such a romantic already. I can't wait to see what you're like when we've really gotten to know each other."

"Such as when we're in bed together, you mean? I'm often told that's the best part. Of course, you're the only one to enjoy the rest of it."

"I'm sure that part will be amazing when the time comes. I was talking more of the time to be spent together."

"I am what you need, Jack. A lover in the ways that matter, and a partner with complete understanding."

"Th-that's what I'm talking about. You're such a sweet talker already. I don't see how you could possibly get better, but I have a feeling you will."

Pitch smiled and traced his finger down the back of Jack's hand, following the veins. "If at any time it becomes too much for you, tell me."

"I will. Though I don't think you could reach that point ever." With a full stomach and the late hour, Jack couldn't hold back a small yawn. "I think I should probably be heading home soon, though."

"Let me drive you. It'll be much faster."

"I appreciate the thought, but I think we've both drunk enough tonight that neither of should be driving right now."

"I have a high tolerance. Come on." Pitch helped Jack to stand and get into his coat. "Where do you live?"

"On the opposite side of town. On the edge by the lake." Jack didn't argue about his jacket. He knew it was colder outside and that he'd be fine, but people tended to get weird when they became suspicious of his cold tolerance. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? I have a high tolerance too, and you drank even more than me."

"I'm sure." Pitch walked with Jack back to the parking garage by the club, where a red Maserati sat waiting. "Hop in."

"This is your car?" He stood there for a good minute just staring.

"One of them. I'll pick you up in the Porsche tomorrow."

"Is it too late for me to take back what I said about having a sugar daddy?" Jack grinned as he slid into the passenger seat. Seat belt on, he sat cuddled close to himself. "I'm afraid I'll break something. It's so nice."

"It's all easily replaceable. Toothiana crashed the last one so I had to run out and get this one. She has a passion for fancy cars, as she says." Pitch buckled himself in and looked over at Jack, letting his right hand rest gently on Jack's knee. "And I would gladly pay for anything you desired if you were mine. However, tonight has proven that your pride won't let me."

"Nope. As nice as it would be, I don't need someone to buy me stuff." He placed his hand over Pitch's, threading their fingers together. "For warmth," he teased again. "I think I'll keep you around for the company though."

"I'm glad. I was hoping you'd give me another chance." Pitch started the car up and took off down the road, easily doing ninety down the empty streets. He soon pulled up in front of the house Jack directed him to. "Well, I guess this is good night." He brought Jack's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles then to the delicate inner wrist where Jack's pulse pounded.

"I guess it is." Jack felt his breath catch in his throat at the gentle kisses. "Thank you for everything tonight, Kozmotis. I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much for a very long time."

"With me, this will be one time of many." Pitch looked up at the house and the curtains being pulled aside. "We're being watched. Seems your family is curious about your rich date."

The werewolf groaned, looking over at the house. "Those are my friends. They're practically like family I guess. I'll never hear the end of it now about how they were right to force me to the club last night. So," Jack turned to him with a sly look. "I only asked to be dropped off here because they were borrowing my truck. I don't suppose I could get you to drive me to my apartment and I could get it another time?"

"Tell me where to go."

Jack laughed at North and Sandy's faces as the car pulled away again. "It's this complex up here." He pointed towards the set of apartments and directed Pitch to the lot in front of his. "Well, that one's mine."

"Hmm." Pitch turned to Jack and softly brushed his thumb across Jack's lips. "If your friends start bothering you again, you can distract them by telling them about this." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth. "Good night, Jack."

"I...goodnight." His face lit up in red again for the umpteenth time that night. "Thanks again for the lift." He unbuckled his seatbelt in a fluster.

"I'll wait here. Text me once you're in your apartment. I want to make sure you get there safely."

Jack nodded and stumbled out of the car. He gave a wave before heading up to his place. Three flights of stairs later he reached the third floor landing. He looked down from unlocking his door to wave at the red car still waiting in the lot. As soon as his door was shut and locked, he leaned against the wood, sinking to the floor. _Home safe_ , he texted the man below. _Thanks again._

 _Anytime, Jack. Good night._

 _Night_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I just wanted to let you know that this story will not be one of those that never gets finished. JarJar and I have already finished the whole story and we're even working on a new College AU soon to follow. Posts will not be reliant on being written but on how fast I can edit. I apologize if posts are a little sporadic, but my schedule doesn't always allow time for editing. Woe is the life of a college student.**

 **Again, a thousand thank yous to Ionahi for the cover photo. Please, please, please go check her out on tumblr. All of her work is amazing!**

* * *

Pitch leaned against the Porsche and gave Jack a smile as he exited his apartment building. "I promised you the Porsche, and here she is."

"Promise, you did." Jack jumped the last railing down, making his way to the gaudy vehicle. "You should be careful though. There's some shady characters around here. They might try to take it someday," he joked.

"They can try." Pitch patted the side of the baby blue vehicle. "I like to keep a close eye on my baby."

"I do like the color. My truck is in a shade just a little darker than that." Jack ran a hand along the side of the car, admiring it cautiously.

Pitch covered Jack's hand with his own. "Did they ask?"

"My friends?" He turned until blue locked with gold. "They texted me so much about it the past two days that my phone has barely stayed charged enough for me to text you," he laughed.

"What did you tell them?"

"That it's none of their damn business if I found someone or not or what I do with him. I'll tell them everything when I'm sure _I've_ figured out my own feelings first."

"How often did you think about the kiss?"

"How often?" Jack tried to seem nonchalant. When that failed, he shrugged and admitted, "Practically every time I thought of you. Which was a lot."

"You think about me a lot?"

"How could I not? Are you saying you _didn't_ think about me a lot? Considering how often you texted me, that has to be lie."

"My dear, every thought I have is of you. I haven't worked since that day. How can I when I can't concentrate?"

Jack's lips curled into a bashful smile. "There you go again with your sweet talking. Are you ready for your first movie date?"

"I am." Pitch opened the door and held it for Jack. "The tickets are prepaid."

"Trying to make sure I don't sneak in paying again?" Jack was grinning by the time his date sat in the driver's seat.

"Undeniably. Today is my turn."

"I know. And I promised. I'll keep my word. This time."

"That's all I ask." Pitch smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, easily weaving between the cars on the roads.

"So what are we seeing?"

"Toothiana recommended the Avengers. She said it had enough 'sexy man booty' for me."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "I've seen the other Marvel movies. If they're anything to go by, then she's definitely right about 'sexy man booty.' Nowadays you can't be a superhero without having a perfect ass."

Pitch licked his lips. "Please don't say words like that."

"Like what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what word. The last one."

"Ass?" Jack chuckled. "Sorry for my foul language, I guess?"

"Don't be sorry. Be careful. Your voice saying words like that makes me want to pull over and have sex with you in this car."

"Um…okay." He closed his suddenly dry mouth. "I'll try not to, then."

Pitch looked over at Jack and smiled. "Sometime during this date, I won't say when, I'm going to kiss you again. Think about that."

"What?!" Jack looked at him incredulously. "Why would you say something like that?! Now I'll never be able to focus on the movie!"

Pitch chuckled. "I know."

"Oh, that's just cruel. You just wait, Koz. I will get my revenge. I don't know how, but I will."

"And I'm sure it will be delicious, whatever it is. Almost as good as the kiss I have planned."

"You-" Jack growled, having to be hyper aware not to let it sound too naturally animalistic. "You find pleasure in teasing me, don't you?"

"I find pleasure in discovering just how you feel about me."

"I thought I was very clear on my feelings during our first date. Or the million texts we've sent since then."

"All pleasurable. But I want to see you thinking about me. I want to watch you think and wait about when exactly I'm going to kiss you. Where will I kiss you? How will I kiss you?"

Jack's eyes narrowed on him, arms crossing over his chest. "Oh, you are so cruel…"

Pitch smiled, the smallest sliver of teeth appearing between his lips. "Do you dislike it?"

"N-no…" With a groan, he admitted, "I'm just a very impatient person, okay?"

"I'll narrow the timeframe then. Sometime during the movie, I will kiss you."

"You are so not helpful." He playfully smack the driver on the shoulder.

"It's only a couple hours," Pitch purred.

"Knowing you, you'll make it feel like days."

"More like, as I'm kissing you, you'll feel like you've been waiting years for it."

"Someone's getting a little cocky now. All I have to go off is that tiny little thing I'm not even sure was a real kiss. You're giving yourself a lot to live up to now."

"I'm fairly confident. I don't think you've been kissed properly before. I plan to change that tonight."

"Fingers crossed you don't disappoint us both then," he teased. As they pulled up to the theater, Jack look at him again. "So, Mr. Prepaid Tickets. Do we have to pick them up here or do you have them already?"

"Neither." Pitch exited the car and moved around to open the door for Jack.

"E-tickets?" He gave a nod of thanks, straightening his coat after he stood up.

"Not that either." Pitch took Jack's hand. "For warmth."

Jack couldn't help a chuckle at their little joke. "So not e-tickets, not picking up, and you don't have them already. Did you lie and not actually buy them already?"

"Just wait and see." Pitch held the door of the theater open for Jack and led him to the ticket counter. He said something in a foreign language. "Come on. A special surprise."

"What was that about? No tickets?" Blue eyes watched the encounter suspiciously. "Wait. What if I wanted snacks?" He looked back at the concessions stand as he was being dragged away.

"Already bought and paid for." Pitch entered the theater and looked around. "Our own private theater, snacks and drinks included." He smiled at Jack. "The owner is a close family friend."

"You-" Jack tried to close his gaping mouth. "I-" His brow furrowed. "I would have been fine with just a regular showing. You didn't have to do all this."

"Jack, I'm surprised. I plan on officially kissing you tonight, and I refuse to do it amongst the pre-teen boys and annoyed parents. I want a private setting, quiet, just us."

Thankful that the theater was dark, Jack could feel the warmth flood his cheeks yet again. "You have too much money for your own good," he grumbled under his breath before dragging his date up to their seats.

Pitch chuckled. "I've been saving it. I wasn't sure what for until quite recently."

"You better not be planning on blowing it all on me me. I told you how I felt about the whole sugar daddy situation." Jack plopped himself into a seat and pulled the nearest bucket of popcorn into his lap.

"I know. I wouldn't be so foolish as to think these kinds of displays wouldn't begin to annoy you after awhile. Just every so often."

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad…" The werewolf reached up to tangle their fingers together and tug Pitch down into the seat next to him.

"For warmth?"

"Of course. Don't you know movie theaters are notorious for having the A/C on high?"

"So it might get very cold. We might have to end up sitting very close to each other."

"We might have to." Jack took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. Pitch smiled and sat back, watching the movie. The longer he sat, the more Jack got nervous. He tried to lose himself in the movie, but every movement of his date caught his attention and made his mind run crazy again. So far he'd managed to hide his nerves by downing bucket after bucket of popcorn. Now he was reaching the bottom of the third and last bucket they had, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Behind Jack's head, long fingers slid into his hair, softly rubbing his scalp. "Are you thinking about what I said?"

"No," he grumbled. "Of course not. I'm just enjoying the movie."

"So that's why you keep watching me and jumping every time I move?"

"I'm not doing that. You must be imagining things." Jack set the empty bucket off to the side with a sigh before leaning back in his seat again.

Pitch's other hand slid up Jack's chest, stopping at his throat. The long fingers caressed and teased and slowly moved Jack's head to lean back. "You can have more popcorn after, if you still want it."

"I-I don't want more popcorn," he whispered out. A noise escaped the back of his throat at a particularly pleasurable stroke to his head.

"No? What do you want, Jack?"

"You know exactly what it is." Jack's gaze roamed over Pitch's features, his eyes easily adjusted to the dark of the theater.

"I want to hear you say it."

The man had to gulp down the last of his nerves, looking Pitch straight in his golden gaze. "I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me just like you've promised."

Pitch slid closer and angled Jack's head back a little more, angling him for his lips. Pitch used his mouth to worship first Jack's top lip, then the bottom, then both together. "I know some people like to open their mouths. Would you?"

The first meeting of lips was everything Jack had imagined and far more. He felt it surpassed any kiss he'd ever had before, feeling like it had been seared into his memory. Pale lips opened wordlessly for the next onslaught of kisses.

Pitch chuckled and leaned down again, using Jack's open mouth to fully claim him through their kisses. He used his tongue, his teeth, and his lips, kissing Jack until he was breathless and whining. Jack didn't know how to handle the heat. His hands buried in dark hair even as his body instinctively curled closer, wanting to submit to the strength of this man. He didn't remember ever feeling so overwhelmed by a simple kiss in his life. Nothing had prepared him for this, and nothing would ever compare to it. Before long he couldn't help the whining escaping his throat, wanting so desperately to be conquered. Pitch pushed the armrest up and out of the way, using the newfound space to move closer to Jack. He moved partly on top of him, blocking him from view as they kissed. _Poor boy, he's obviously never been kissed so thoroughly._ Spit dribbled down their chins, but Pitch couldn't tear his lips away from Jack's beautiful mouth.

Too many emotions were flying through his mind at the same time. Jack let loose a groan of pleasure when the armrest was lifted and Pitch closed the gap between them. The Alpha gene had always been strong in him. He'd never known how badly his body had wanted to submit to someone. He'd never found someone who he felt could dominate him like his body so desperately wanted. Who was strong enough to unlock those desires he didn't know he had. Jack couldn't help feeling like a virgin all over again, thrown into this unfamiliar terrain like he was.

Pitch kissed Jack for what felt like hours. When the credits began to roll, he finally pulled away, softly kissing Jack's forehead. "Well? How was that for a kiss?"

"Holy...shit…," he gasped out, looking up at Pitch in awe.

Pitch's heart stuttered, and he quietly growled. "What the hell. He owes me a favor anyway." He swooped down again, claiming Jack's mouth in a harder, deeper, more passionate and possessive kiss than the one before. Jack let out a loud moan, a full on, chest-rumbling moan. No amount of contact was enough for him, as his arms gripped Pitch closer with every clash of their lips. Pitch buried his fingers in Jack's hair, the other hand gripping under Jack's chair and holding him close while they kissed. "Tell me you feel it too. This connection, this bond, between us."

It was all he could do to nod in answer. Jack's breaths were shallow, his lungs feeling like they couldn't take in enough air. "Y-yes…" Pitch breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Jack again, the movie behind them beginning again. He reached over and pushed the other armrest up and gently pushed Jack to lay back, their mouths never breaking away from each other. Jack wanted so desperately to throw all inhibitions out the window. He'd never felt such pleasure before, and this was only a kiss! He could only imagine what treasures would lie in Pitch's bed if he let it happen. If there was much more friction between them, he knew he'd be coming in his pants soon enough.

"No! No…" Pitch pulled away, their foreheads pressed together as their breath mingled. "When we make love, and it's only a question of when, I don't want it to be in a theater. At least, not our first time. Not on the second date. Here's what we're gonna do. We're going to go and get in my car, and I'm going to drive you back to your apartment. We will part as we did before, no kissing this time. And you will spend what time we're apart thinking about this kiss."

"Kiss?" He chuckled breathlessly. "I think kiss is an understatement." Jack's head fell back to the seat, his arm coming up to drape over his eyes. He nearly sobbed with relief. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I doubt you would have appreciated fucking in a movie theater. Too common. We're above that, aren't we."

"I know I said I don't sleep with someone on the first few dates, but I...I just couldn't stop." Jack looked up at the other man with grateful eyes.

"One of us had to be sensible," Pitch teased. "Take a few days, think about it. If you're still not ready, our next date will be the same. We'll go somewhere, and sometime during it I will kiss you, because now that I've tasted you, I won't be able to keep away long. If you decide you are ready, then...we'll spend the night together. You, me, alone."

"That sounds perfect," Jack smiled, suddenly tired. "Thank you, Koz. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"Come on, love. Time for home." Pitch stood and helped Jack to his feet, giving his legs time to steady themselves.

* * *

Jack stayed frozen where he was, crouched in the snow. The only thing that gave away his position was the unnaturally bright blue eyes. Perfect white fur gave him complete camouflage in the winter scene. He stayed, and he waited. The longer he was left there the more his mind began to drift off. He found himself thinking of searing lips, a mouth that seemed to make him melt at the smallest brush against him, golden eyes that drew him in and kept him captive as he just submitted to his power.

His thoughts were cut off by an abrupt snowball to the muzzle. Jack's head snapped to the direction it had come from. _Hey!_

"Pay attention, you big baby! All's fair in hide and go seek!" A rosy cheeked, brunette boy, no older than eight grinned up at him.

 _I'll get you for that, Jamie!_ The giant wolf bounded after the boy playfully, pouncing around him and not letting him get away fully. Turning the corner to find the rest of the children waiting for him with snowballs, Jack tried to turn on his heels and run but couldn't avoid the onslaught.

The children screamed excitedly, many of them turning to small pups as they jumped around Jack. _Again, again!_

 _No way! You guys wore me out this round._ The white wolf started to roll over to free himself, almost crushing a few of the more stubborn wolf pups who refused to get off. He lifted himself onto his paws again, only one ultra stubborn, chocolate furred pup was left hanging off his ear. _Off, Jamie_. _It's time for snack!_ He found it a little worrisome when he couldn't put his full weight on his back paw, figuring he must have twisted it sometime during his tousle with the pups. _Sorry, bud. I have to go wrap this up._

 _Already? But we were having fun._ The pup whined, nosing at Jack's cheek.

 _Later, okay?_ Jack gave him a playful shove off before bounding on three legs back to the edge of the forest. _I still have to get you back for that snowball, remember?_

 _Yes, Jack._ Jamie yipped and bounded through the snow, his body appearing and disappearing in the white fluff like a dolphin. Jack gave a throaty sound, the equivalent of a laugh in wolf form. He ducked down to grab the pup by the scruff of his neck and carried him the rest of the way. _Sandy said you have a boyfriend. Is he going to have snack with us too?_ The pup's tongue lolled, his face covered in pride at being Jack's clear favorite.

 _Sandy needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes._ The arctic wolf sighed internally. _Yes, I do have a boyfriend. At least we've been on enough dates that I'd consider him my boyfriend. And no, he will not be joining us for snack. He doesn't even know I'm a wolf yet._ Jack set the pup down when right before they reached the edge of the trees. The others had already gotten dressed and headed inside for food. _Time to change back, Jams_. He limped over to the backpack he'd hung in the branches of a tree and shifted back to his human form. Jack took out their clothes, tossing the smaller set to Jamie to change into.

Jamie reluctantly pulled on his clothes, but smiled mischievously when he heard Jack's cell ding with a text notification. "Is that him? Is he texting you?"

Jack finished pulling on his sweatshirt and picked up his phone with a laugh, shooting off a quick text. "That's none of your business, squirt."

Jack's phone dinged with a reply. _Babysitting? How domestic. I wouldn't have pegged you for the babysitting type._

"Is he an omega? Or an alpha like you?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not a wolf at all. Just a plain old human. But if he were a wolf I'd say he's got the personality of an alpha." _Oh, shut it. Not all of us can be mysterious inventors. I happen to love my job._

 _I haven't stopped thinking about you, Jack. I haven't worked since I dropped you off. How does that make you feel?_

"An alpha? I hope he isn't. North said alphas aren't allowed to mate."

 _I'd say I'd be very sad I could be forgotten so easily. And here I thought I had made a stronger impression on you._ "I'd say I'm a special exception to that rule. I'm not actually the alpha of a pack, now am I?"

 _You are truly unforgettable, my dear. I still feel your lips on mine._

"No, but you were. North said so."

"And yet again my friends are spreading information that shouldn't be spread. Don't listen to those two. They're insufferable gossips. I gave up my leadership when we combined packs. Since I'm not an alpha anymore and won't be any time soon, I'd say it's perfectly alright for me to love another alpha personality." _Don't remind me. I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss since it happened._

"You love him?"

 _I'm already dreaming about the next one._

 _It seems we dream the same._ "I'm definitely thinking that might be the case. But I don't think I'd be able to fully let myself love him until he knew _all_ of me. I couldn't love someone if they can't love the wolf part too."

"He better, or else I'll tear his throat out."

 _You are a tease, my dear._

"You would do no such thing. Not everyone likes our kind, and I can't force him to change his mind." Jack worried his lip for a moment before texting back to Pitch. _Are you free the night after tomorrow?_ His fingers froze on the keyboard before sending another. _There's something really important I need to talk to you about._

 _Me too. I want you to know all about me. Before we become too entangled._

"You could change his mind!"

"We'll see. Maybe I won't need to change his mind at all." _Agreed._ He ruffled up Jamie's hair before leading him inside to the kitchen of the shelter. "Maybe he'll like me for who I am, and we'll live happily ever after."

* * *

Pitch smiled down at his phone but then frowned at what he had just agreed to. He planned to tell Jack about his vampiric nature, and what exactly his "job" was, and he was afraid that Jack wouldn't understand. How could a human understand the intricacies of the war between his clan and the werewolves? And when he found out that it was he that supplied the weapons, was responsible for so much death… "I suppose you're aware of my feelings for him." He looked over his shoulder at his friend who stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Who isn't aware? You promised us a weapon, Pitch, and you've been more concerned with texting and meeting your new toy. What are you going to do, turn him?"

"If he would let me. I know we're mates. I've known it since the moment we met. I think he feels the same, as much as a human can. I think he'll choose my bite if it means we can be together forever." Pitch leaned back and cracked his back. "Tell the council you'll have your weapon. It's almost done. They'll have it by tonight."

"They'd better. I'm not sure whether they'll kill you or him to get it, so do what you have to and calm them down."

Pitch waved his hand, already turned back to his work. As soon as he heard Vlad leave, his hands stilled. How could he focus when all he thought of was the warmth of Jack's lips, their softness going weak and seductive beneath his own. He imagined what would have happened if he had pulled the neckline aside, exposing Jack's neck and shoulder to his mouth. Would he have bedded Jack right then and there? Would he have thrown all caution aside, all common sense and respectability, and pleasured him senseless on only their second date, in a movie theater? "What am I going to do?"

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack fiddled his fingers in his pockets. He didn't know how it was possible that he was even more nervous than he'd been on their first date. "I am going to tell him. I'm going to tell him. Tonight. Everything. I'm going to do this, and everything will turn out alright. He really likes me. He wouldn't hate me just because I can shift into a giant wolf, right?" Bare feet started carrying him in a frantic pacing across his living room floor. "It's not like this is important or anything, right? It could just make or break the relationship I have with the man I think I might be in love with." His breaths came short and panicky.

Jack's phone dinged with a notification. _Are you as nervous as I am?_

 _Terrified_ , he replied honestly. _Are you here?_

Jack's doorbell rang at the same time his phone dinged. _My hands are cold. Come to the door and warm them._

In an instant, Jack had his front door flung open and his arms around Pitch. "You're very cold indeed."

"Shut up," Pitch growled, pushing Jack against the wall and kissing him deeply. His hands held Jack's head still as their lips passionately moved against each other.

Pale fingers dug into the back of Pitch's jacket as he returned the kiss. When a moan was wrenched from his throat, Jack pulled back to look at him breathlessly. "Dinner before we talk?"

Pitch nodded and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Dinner sounds great."

The werewolf dipped back into his apartment long enough to tug on a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his jacket on the way out and shut the door behind him. "Ready if you are."

Pitch took Jack's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "You look lovely."

Jack shrugged. "Just a simple shirt and jeans. But thank you for the compliment."

"You always look lovely to me. No matter what you wear."

"So do you." He wished those lips weren't on his fingers. He wished they were elsewhere on his body and that he could drag the handsome man into his apartment, have his way with him and forget about any terrifying conversations they might have to have tonight. Jack reluctantly pulled him down the stairs towards the car, knowing he had to do this the right way.

"We could have had dinner in your apartment. I saw it in your eyes. You don't want to go out any more than I do." Pitch crowded Jack up against the side of his car, his nose pressed to that spot on Jack's neck where his smell was strongest. "Do we really need to go out?"

"Y-yes. It's just like you said on our first date. We need to go somewhere we won't be tempted to strip each other naked and have our way." He shivered against him. "Or else we'll never have this conversation that we both agreed we need to have."

"Then I have a proposition. After dinner, after our talk, if we are still going to do this, then I want to come back here. And instead of dropping you off as I should, I want you to invite me in."

"I like that proposition very much. I agree." Jack held his hand out with a smile.

"Just so we understand each other, my dear: if you invite me up, I will be spending the night. Several, if you'll let me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. If you can survive my tiny little apartment, that is." He pressed another kiss to those irresistible lips before pulling away completely. "I think it's your choice this time on where to go to dinner."

"Italian. And I don't care about the size of your apartment. I only care about the king size mattress you undoubtedly have."

"How'd you know I have a king size?" Jack was grinning as he slid into the passenger seat of the car, feeling his nervousness drift away with their banter.

Pitch moved around the car and slid into the driver's seat. "I'm tall, my dear. By the way you looked at me that first night, I'm sure you went right home, threw out your old twin size, and bought yourself a bed big enough for someone tall. Also helps that there's more room to roll around." He smiled. "And I fully guarantee there will be rolling."

"Hey, I'm pretty tall too. I've always had a king size. I tend to sleep sprawled out everywhere so it only made sense." He laughed.

"If you insist," Pitch purred, revving the motor and speeding through the parking lot onto the road. "If I do spend the night, I think we should buy a California King."

"I don't think it'd fit," he sniggered.

"I think you'd be able to fit many large things in small areas if you really set your mind to it."

"Resorting to euphemisms now?" Jack cracked a smile, eyeing him from where he sat.

"Perhaps. You should know that when erect, it's twelve inches long and six inches thick. Most bed partners wish to know."

"That sounds physically impossible."

"And yet, I have it. As a scientist, it was my duty to know for future reference."

"Uh huh." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"If you see it before you taste it." Pitch smiled at the gasp he heard from the passenger seat. "I'm only being blunt with you, as euphemisms seems to amuse you."

Jack returned his gaze to the lights flashing past the car as they drove into town. "Euphemisms usually hint at a desire for what they joke about. I'm pleasantly surprised you share so many of my desires." He eyed Pitch slyly.

"I told you before, Jack. You need an equal partner, in all things."

"And you're that equal partner? I sure hope I don't do anything to screw up my chance." He meant it as a joke, but Jack couldn't help taking a little of it to heart. He hoped his secret wouldn't put a wedge between them.

"As do I. It would be terribly inconvenient, and really a little sad, if I lose the first person I've physically, emotionally, and mentally desired in a long time."

"Then let's hope for the best." Jack reached over to take the driver's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Pitch gave Jack a look and smiled. "I'm fairly confident that what we share is stronger than whatever secrets we have to tell."

"Time will tell." Despite the moment being over, he kept his hold of Pitch's hand until they pulled up to a cozy looking Italian restaurant. "This place smells great!" As soon as he opened the door, the smells washed over him and left his mouth watering.

"Giovanni's a recent immigrant from Italy, and is a close family friend. He knows how to cook good, genuine Italian."

"You sure seem to have a lot of close family friends with good connections. One could get suspicious."

"I have a large family," Pitch said as an explanation, leading Jack to a private table in a secluded corner. "Reserved. Just in case you didn't invite me in for dinner."

"Sounds more like you knew I'd want to go out." Jack draped his jacket over the back of his chair before taking a seat. "How about you order for me this time? Since you let me pick at the pub."

"You sure? Is there anything you would prefer?"

Jack shook his head and leaned back in seat. "You've seen my appetite in action. I'll eat just about anything. Surprise me."

Pitch smiled. "Shall we have wine?"

"I didn't think it was possible to have Italian food without it," he chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be entirely sober for our conversation." Pitch looked up at the waiter and ordered their meal, speaking in rapid Italian to the young boy who seemed amused at what Pitch said.

"I have a high tolerance. A glass or two won't do anything really." Jack watched the exchange with a humored smile. "So Mr. Rich Inventor speaks Italian now? I must've hit the jackpot."

"I speak many languages, in fact. Six fluently, five moderately well, and seven enough to get around without being punched as a tourist."

"Well, shit." He nearly choked on the sip of wine he'd taken.

Pitch smiled and dabbed his napkin at the corner of Jack's mouth, catching a drop of wine. "I hope that doesn't intimidate you. If it makes you feel better, most of it is so I can ridicule my surrounding company in peace. With you, it's all compliments. That's what I was saying to Marco just now. 'I want to impress my cute date.'"

Jack gave him a grateful smile. "Not intimidated, no. I just hope you don't have any high expectations of me. I only speak English, kid, and Northern Canadian Inuit. Nothing so impressive as you."

"Northern Canadian Inuit? Now there's a story to tell."

"Nothing so exciting. I spent a lot of time up north as a kid. I picked it up pretty quick when almost everyone around spoke it."

"You are impressive in your own right, Jack. I find myself to be continuously impressed."

"Thanks." Jack looked down into his glass, a faint blush already starting to heat his face.

"I wonder if you'll blush that way once we're in bed together," Pitch purred quietly. "Will it cover your whole body, I wonder?"

Blue eyes shot up to Pitch as he felt his whole face turn bright red. Jack didn't know what to do with his hands, flustered as he was, and settled for fidgeting in his lap. "Why must you find such pleasure in my embarrassment?"

"Why are you embarrassed by my desire for you?" Pitch leaned close, holding his hand out for Jack's. "You have to know by now how physically attractive I find you."

"I know. I just-" He set his pale hand in Pitch's darker one. "Everything I feel for you feels so new to me. I've never felt like this with anyone before, and I don't know how to react."

"I understand exactly how you feel. My heart did not beat until I laid eyes on you."

"Then stopped the teasing." He gave Pitch a playful pinch. "At least when we aren't in private."

"Do you find my observations to be teasing? I shall have to watch them in the future."

"You know exactly what you do to me with everything you say. Don't try to act like you don't know."

"I merely want you to want me as I want you. I think a better term for what I'm doing would be seduction, not teasing."

Jack waved his hand. "Either way it would be nice if you kept it to private occasions." He jumped a little in surprise when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He let it keep going, not wanting his date to be interrupted.

"I think you rather enjoy when I speak to you the way I do in public. The subtle glimpse of superiority you send to everyone around us tells me that while you blush, you want everyone to know just how lucky you are."

"I might like the words and the attention, but I don't like my reactions. Especially since I don't know how to react with you." Jack gave an annoyed sigh when his phone started to buzz again.

"Your friends are checking up on you. Tell them we're having sex and turn the phone off."

"I'm sorry they're interrupting us like this." He sent his date an apologetic look before answering the call and snapping, "What is it?"

" _You have to come to shelter_ _ **now**_ _._ "

Jack didn't like the tone in his friend's voice, all annoyance leaving him in the blink of an eye. "North? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?"

" _The damn vamps attacked a group of our guards and found the shelter too. The pups are scared, some are injured. They_ _ **need**_ _you, Jack."_

"A-alright. I'll head there now. Just keep everyone calm."

" _Sandy is on his way now. Do you want him to pick you up?_ "

"No, no. I'll get there faster on my own." Jack hung up the phone with a feeling of fear he'd never known. "I am so sorry, Koz. I have to go."

Pitch took Jack's hand. "Let me drive you. You'll get there faster in my car."

"I can't accept your help. I'm so _so_ sorry. I'll explain when this over with. I'm sorry!" Jack ducked forward to kiss the man's cheek before running from the restaurant.

* * *

Jack ran across town in record time, his legs burning and his chest heaving from the effort. He slammed the door open, frantically looking around. The scent of blood led him to the sleep hall. It broke his heart to see the wounded guards and, even worse, the wounded pups. A pitiful whine drew him to the first bed, and he drew the child into his arms. "Shhhhh. Everything's okay. Everything will be alright." His hand stroked the girl's head until she drifted into sleep.

By the time he'd helped with the rest of the children, Jack was feeling every bit like their fierce mother protector. The worst was when he was pulled into a smaller room to see the Weres who hadn't survived the attack. A low, keening whine escaped him at the sight of one of the pups; one of _his_ pups. Jack sobbed over the small child until here was nothing left in him to cry. With a last stroke to the boy's bloodied cheek, Jack left the room.

The werewolf found who he was looking for out back, storming up to the large man. "Who is responsible for this? What are our losses?"

"Three guards and Caleb were lost. Many more were wounded." North's shoulders slumped in defeat. "We think the vampires came to attack the guards and happened to find shelter too. They had no mercy, only retreating when the alarms blared and backup came."

Jack leaned heavily on the picnic chair beside him, his fingers gripping the wood so tight the wood creaked under the pressure. He looked up when the door slammed again.

Sandy ran up to them, out of breath. _Gone. They took Cupcake and Jamie with them. They're gone._

Something in the wolf snapped, picking up the heavy wood chair and launching it to shatter against a tree with a scream of rage. "They're all going to die!"

* * *

Pitch slammed the car door shut and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He had hoped to be spending the next few nights in Jack's bed, but based on his reaction to the caller on the other end, he highly doubted that would be happening for a while. He walked up the stairs towards his laboratory but was stopped by Vlad and his brother, Bela.

"Before you go in there, we have a surprise for you."

Pitch sighed. "Do I really look like I'm in the mood for a surprise?"

"You will be once you see what we got you." Vlad threw open the door and swept his arm wide in a show of display. "Tada!"

Pitch looked into the room, his eyes widening at the two bound and gagged werewolf pups squirming and whining in a silver cage. "Vlad, please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"They're for you, to celebrate your triumph! Your invention worked!"

"My...invention?"

"The silver arrows. Took those pups down like nothing. We figured we'd save you a couple, in case you wanted to experiment on them or something."

Pitch rounded on them, his eyes black with fury. "I did not make those arrows to be used on defenseless pups!"

"They won't stay defenseless forever, Pitch. Better to kill them now, before they learn to handle a weapon, than wait until they're older and are better fighters."

Pitch groaned and turned around to lean on his work desk. His nostrils flared, and his eyes shot open at a familiar smell. "When did this happen?"

"Tonight, about an hour ago."

"Where were they?"

"At a house by the lake. We would have gotten more, but the alarm sounded. Place is full of Weres."

Pitch looked at the two pups, one of them covered in the scent of pine and rain. "Get out. As you said, I'll need these pups for future use." Vlad and Bela snickered, leaving Pitch alone with what they assumed were soon-to-be dead pups. Pitch sank down in his chair and roared. _Babysitting. Jack said he was babysitting._ He looked once more at the one pup. He caught his eyes and held them. "Do you know Jack?" Enthralled, the pup nodded. Pitch growled, gnashing his teeth as he released the pup from his enthrallment. "A Were. My bloody mate and potential lover is a Were."


	4. Chapter 4

A low howl sounded through the complex, two echoes following nearby. A white streak of fur was all each of his victims saw before it was too late. The white wolf looked up from its latest kill, what looked to be a vampire lab assistant, blood dripping from his muzzle without a care. Usually Jack was the type who avoiding killing and did so sneakily if there was no other option. Not tonight. Tonight he was out for blood, wanting these bastards to suffer and see the fear in their cold eyes as they died the true death. They'd wounded, taken, _killed_ his pups and there would be retribution. Jack's conscience slipped away, letting pure instincts drive him like he'd never let them before. _Where are my pups?!_ He let out another howl, taking off in the direction of the pups howling in return. Any vampire who tried to step in his way was left with their throats torn out.

As the door of the laboratory burst open, the lone figure within the room stood and slowly turned to face Jack. "It seems we need to finally have that conversation, my dear," Pitch whispered, knowing that Jack's ears would hear.

A growl rumbled from the wolf as he crept around the perimeter of the room towards the cage that kept Cupcake and Jamie captive. A white ear barely twitched at the inventor's voice, his primal, rage-fueled mind not registering who was talking to him. Not caring about the burns, the wolf bit down on one of the silver bars of the cage before tearing it apart. There must have been some part of Jack still present in his brain, because when he tossed cage door away, he managed to destroy at least half the laboratory's work. Everything in him was reading this creature as enemy; kill or be killed. Jack stayed crouched protectively over his wards, the two pups cowering beneath him.

Pitch watched them, not moving from his original spot. "I know you can hear me, Jack. Take the back stairs. No one uses them but me. Once you're down, go through the gate. Don't look back." He smiled sadly and held his hands up in surrender. "Go, Jack. Take them and go."

Blue eyes softened when he got a whiff of nutmeg and cloves in the air, recognition finally starting to dawn on him. _Pups, get out of here. Find North and Sandy._ The wolf shook his head in confusion, paws scratching at nose.

Pitch watched Jack carefully. "Please, go."

A pained yelp from the hallway had Jack's head snapping up again at full attention. The wolf was in the hallway in a split second, on guard again. He found himself staring down another vampire. The man held Cupcake by the scrap of her neck while he was pointing a silver crossbow at a cowering Jamie with a sadistic smile. Jack darted towards the pup, picking him up with his teeth and trying to get out of the arrow's path. He knew he was successful in saving Jamie, but the searing pain in shoulder told him he didn't succeed completely. Jack shifted on his paws, dropping the chocolate furred pup as he launched himself at the vampire before he could do any more damage. Powerful jaws took no time at all to tear the vampire's face off and crush his skull.

Jack stumbled back from the corpse. Before the pups could jump on him in excitement, he found himself on the floor writhing in pain. His nose couldn't register the scent of burning flesh coming from his wound. All he knew was that his shoulder felt like it was on fire, liquid burn pumping through his veins. The wolf struggled desperately to get the arrow out of his body but paws couldn't get a grip in his overwhelming agony. Sounds no wolf should ever make were escaping his throat mixed with pained whimpers and howls. The writhing came to a stop when Jack collapsed on his side in blessed unconsciousness, his form slowly shifting back to the thin man he was.

Pitch roared and threw himself towards Jack's body and where the two small pups cowered beside him. He lifted Jack into his arms and ushered the small pups back within the safety of the laboratory. He would watch over them until Jack awoke, and then they would talk.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around disoriented. _Wh-where…_ When he tried to sit up, pain flared through his right side. He collapsed back with a grimace.

"Don't try to move. I designed those arrows to have deadly effects. If anyone else had tried to rescue you, you'd be dead."

"Koz?" Jack turned to blink blearily at the vampire. "The pups-" he tried to wet his dry lips. "Where are the pups?"

"Safe. Here. I told them not to bother you while you heal."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days. It's been difficult to explain to my clan why I have a Were and pups in my lab."

Jack rolled carefully onto his side without much more than a wince. "What did you tell them? That you have a psychotic wolf you want to torture?" He started to chuckle but quickly stopped when the shaking sent pain shooting through his shoulder.

"That's what they've assumed. I am what I am, after all. I'm famous for what I do." Pitch helped Jack to resettle himself more comfortably. "I believe your kin call me Doctor Nightmare."

"So my supposed to be dream guy is actually the creator of nightmares," he sighed.

"I didn't...I didn't know. I didn't know they would kill them or that it was your pack. I never designed the arrows to be used on children."

"Does it matter if they're children or adults, wolves or not? You created weapons to take lives!"

"That's what I do, Jack. I create weapons to protect my clan."

"We did nothing! When I joined this pack there was no feud until our pack mates started to go missing." Jack closed his eyes with a soft breath.

"Jack, I cannot undo what I've done. I wish I could, if only to come to you as a good man. I really do care about you more than I have ever cared for another."

"As I care for you." Jack peeked over at the vampire again and reached up to wipe at the tears in his eyes. "Why else do you think this is so hard for me?" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jack…" Pitch slowly stepped closer and reached out to cup Jack's cheek. "I knew you would come for them. I fed them, I took care of them for you. If it had been before, I would have...but not now. I know what they meant to you, and I didn't want to hurt you."

The werewolf leaned into the touch, his lips parting slightly. "Thank you," he whispered. "I would like to see them. Please?"

"Of course." Pitch let his hand slide away from Jack's cheek as he backed away. He went to a small side room and opened the door, the two pups bounding out and jumping on Jack. His lips quirked at the sight. "I'll leave you then."

Jack winced when an excited paw hit him in his ribs but still laughed with relief. They were really safe. His hands were everywhere, petting and comforting and then hugging the pups close. "Oh, my brave pups. I'm so glad you're safe."

Brown eyes stared up at him from the chocolate furred pup. _Are you sure you're okay, Jack? The vampire said he'd take care of you. He didn't hurt you did he?_

"No. No, Jamie. He took very good care of me. I might not have survived that if he hadn't saved us." He gave them a tight squeeze. "You guys must have been so scared."

 _Jamie saved me. He wasn't scared at all._ The other pup, Cupcake, looked up at him with her amber eyes.

"Oh?"

 _Yeah, when they attacked the shelter and one of them grabbed me, he went after them. He's the one who stopped them from touching me while we were in that cage._

Jack laughed at the look on Jamie's face. He knew that if wolves could blush that face would be bright red right now. "Well, even though you two scared me being captured like that...I'm sure glad you're alright. I love you guys." He pressed a quick kiss to each of their noses before leaning back once again, his shoulder flaring up in pain. "Koz?" He knew the vampire couldn't have gone far. "How long is this going to keep burning like this?"

"I'm not sure, my dear. Wolves were not meant to survive it, so I'm not sure about how it feels to survive it." Pitch re-entered the room and handed Jack a cup of steamy liquid. "Herbal tea. My niece swears by it for all aches and pains."

After carefully sitting up with a groan, Jack took a sip. Though the warm drink did wonders to warm him, his face fell in defeat. "So for all we know I could be stuck burning from the inside for the rest of my life?"

"Do you really think I'd let you remain in agony forever?"

"Did you happen to think of a cure while I was out?"

"No, but I created the poison. If I can create that, I can create an antidote, which I have been working on 'while you were out'."

"Any-" Jack gasped when a particular flare up shot down his arm like there was fire in his veins. He gripped his tea cup so hard it shattered in his hand, and his jaw clenched in pain. When it faded and he was left gasping, blue eyes looked tiredly up at him. "A-any luck?"

Pitch watched Jack's suffering with wide eyes. "No, not yet. But I think...I think I'm close."

"Thank goodness." He had a tired smile by the time he could lay back down. The pups curled up next to him, licking his face and whining while their thoughts rushed through his mind. "Don't worry so much, guys. I'll be alright when this is done."

"If you get too tired and you need a break, I can summon my niece. It seems she's taken quite a liking to your pups, especially Jamie."

Jack couldn't help the slightly possessive look as he hugged the two closer. "I can handle them."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"Water? Please?"

Pitch nodded and went to retrieve a pitcher of ice cold water and a glass. "Is that all?"

"I-I think so." After chugging almost the whole pitcher, Jack laid back with a tired look in his eyes. "Am I allowed to sleep?"

"Yes, so long as I check up on you." Pitch moved back towards the door through which he had come, but he stopped at the threshold and turned halfway. "I'm not sure what power this holds, but it's all I have right now to give." He looked back at Jack with dark eyes. "I love you. I love you more than life itself. I'll say those words always, whether you stay or go, and when I finally do meet the true death, the wind will continue to whisper them."

"Your words do hold power." Jack gave a pained chuckle. "I loved you before all of this happened. And I don't think my heart could change just because I know now that you're Dr. Nightmare."

"How will this work? Your pack will never accept me, and my clan will never accept you. Where can we go?"

"I don't know," he whispered. Jack looked down at the pups fast asleep in his arms. "At least it seems our secret will remain secret for a little while longer."

"A secret love? I wish it did not have to be. I wish I could kiss you whenever I wish or see you when I need to."

"I don't think we have much of a choice." He frowned at the look on his love's face.

"Will things ever be as they were before? Me teasing you, you blushing, us being happy together as if the whole world didn't exist?"

"I dearly hope so."

"I still want that life with you."

Jack reached his good arm, pulling Pitch closer when he felt those fingers in his own. He pressed a gentle kiss to the vampire's palm and kept firm hold on those fingers until he drifted to sleep with a small smile. Pitch watched over him, using his other hand to lovingly run his fingers through Jack's hair as he slept.

* * *

"You might feel a slight stinging for a few seconds, but the burning pain should go away." Pitch tightened the tourniquet around Jack's upper arm and slid the needle of the syringe into the vein of Jack's inner elbow. The Were could only nod slowly. The past few days had been filled with fitful sleep and episodes of searing pain. He sat there wordlessly, the dark bruises under his eyes the clearest sign of his exhaustion. Pitch looked back at where the pups were distracted with playing, and then he leaned in and kissed Jack's cheek. "The pain will be over soon."

"I sure hope so." He cracked a tired smile. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"I know, my love. Just a little more, and then it will all go away."

He nodded again before leaning in to rest his forehead on Pitch's shoulder. "It does feel a little better now."

Pitch nuzzled against Jack. "I'm glad. I hate to watch you suffer."

"Not as much as I hate it," he chuckled softly.

"Obviously," Pitch teased, brushing some stray strands of hair away from Jack's forehead.

Jack found comfort in Pitch's scent, burying his nose in his neck. "Why don't you smell like vampire? I never would have thought you one by your smell."

Pitch snickered and held up his right hand. "This ring has a special masking scent." He slipped it off, his own natural scent coming forth. "See? Not so remarkable anymore, am I?"

"You still smell good. I can still smell the nutmeg and cloves on you...with a dash of death under it all," he teased.

"You should wait to see how I smell after I've taken you to bed," Pitch purred, kissing Jack's forehead.

Jack pulled away gently to look up into golden eyes. "You still want to take me to bed?"

"My dear, I never stopped. I thought you would stop wanting me to. When I figured out who and what you are, I feared that you would hate me for what I am."

"I do hate what you've created. They've caused so much loss to my pack and too much pain. But I can't claim to know your reasonings. I love the man I spilled a drink on in the club. I can't change your past or my own feelings."

"I'm still that man, my love. I have been since we met. You've changed me into someone I never knew I could be." Pitch pressed his forehead to Jack's, their breath mingling between them. "I need you. I can't go back to my old life."

"I need you too. Like I need air. _More_ than I need air. Can I just breathe your air in from now on? Your air is nice…and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Is this cure supposed to do this?"

"It's not the cure, my love. It's your body telling you what I've known since that night." Pitch softly kissed him, suckling on his top lip for only a moment. "You are mine, and I am yours. Bound since time began."

Jack nodded and leaned into the kiss. "Am I supposed to be this tired?"

"That is the cure," Pitch chuckled.

"I think it's working…" He slumped forward into Pitch's arms.

"Sleep, love. When you awake, you'll be well again."

"Don't disappear on me?" Jack let his love lay him back down but refused to let go of his hand.

"Never. Besides, I need you." Pitch brought their hands to his lips, kissing the back of Jack's. "For warmth."

"For...warmth…" The werewolf drifted off into his first deep sleep since being injured.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think it's time, don't you?"

Jack looked up. "For what?"

"You can't stay here forever. I think you need to go back to your apartment."

"I need to get Cupcake and Jamie home first. The pack won't stay idle much longer with the three of us missing."

"Here's what we're going to do. I'll drive you there. Drop them off, make an appearance, and then get back in my car. I'm then going to drive to your apartment, park my car, and walk you to your door. Whether or not you invite me in, I'll leave up to you."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Do you have clothes? Something besides a spare lab coat perhaps?"

"I doubt I'll be wearing or needing clothes for...a week, shall we say?"

"I meant for me." He gave the vampire a playful shove. "I'm not returning to my pack in a lab coat."

"Shall we stop at your apartment first? I'm afraid a spare lab coat is all I have unless we go back to my apartment."

"If we could just swing by my place I can run in for clothes. The pups have their clothes back at the shelter."

"Afraid to see my apartment, Jack?" Pitch teased, covering him in his spare coat.

"Not at all. But if I show up wearing clothes that are unfamiliar and too big for me it'll raise even more suspicions."

Pitch smiled and pulled Jack against him. "Then perhaps a shower is also recommended." He leaned down, rubbing his nose on Jack's neck. "You're covered in my scent."

"I can blame it on the guy I'm seeing. Sandy and North don't know much yet, but they know I'm seeing someone. Your smell is still human."

"It won't be tonight," Pitch purred. "Tonight, I'm going to cover you in my true scent, as mates should."

Jack reluctantly pulled away when he heard Jamie and Cupcake skittering into the room. "I can't wait." He reached down to scoop a wiggling wolf pup into each arm. "So how are we getting out of here? I don't suppose they'll let us just walk out?"

"Back way. Entirely private. Remember that if you come here by yourself to visit me." Pitch smiled and ushered them to the door, leading them down a back stairwell into a garden behind the building. "And now, just down the path to my private garage."

After tucking the children into back seat, Jack whispered over the hood of the car. "No offense, but I have no desire whatsoever to visit you here."

"Understood. I have no desire to see you here. Or bed you here."

"Then let's stick to anywhere but here." He settled into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Like my apartment and yours, for a start." Pitch leaned over quickly and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Agreed." He turned when he heard Jamie calling him in his head. Cupcake was fast asleep on the seat, but Jamie was staring at the two in the front seats. Blue eyes widened, realizing he'd noticed them the whole time.

 _Is this the alpha you said you like?_ He looked down at his paws with an almost ashamed look.

 _Yes, that's him._ Jack sighed. _I know that it's a lot to take in. We don't even know what to do ourselves! I didn't know what he was, Jamie. I'm so sorry._

 _What's the pack going to say? Won't Manny be mad?_

 _He'll be furious. I can't tell him yet. Not until the two us figure some stuff out first._ He looked at Pitch with anxious eyes.

 _You don't have to worry, Jack. I won't tell anyone._

"Will he keep our secret?"

Jack nodded. He reached back behind to pull Jamie up to sit in his lap. His arms wrapped firmly around the pup, eyes teary as he received a plethora of wet kisses to his face. "Thank you, Jams."

"Would you like pups of your own someday?"

"Maybe. I haven't put much thought into it. I'm perfectly happy watching the pups already."

"I mean...pups with me."

"Maybe someday. If it's in the cards." A blush crept onto his cheeks. "You shush!" he scolded the pup who was laughing at him. _He couldn't possibly know that, Jamie._

 _Are ya gonna tell him?_

 _Maybe someday._ Jack shut Jamie's jaw, effectively silencing him.

"Something you want to share, love?"

"No. Just a mischievous pup who enjoys teasing me."

"Take the time to practice, because I warn you, if it's possible, I'd like an even six with you."

"I'm pretty sure no amount of your experimenting can get a man pregnant."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Let's dream about being able to live happily together first. That sounds like a much more feasible dream."

"I've had that dream since we met, my dear."

Jack reached over to take Pitch's free hand in his own. "I look forward to every adventure I get with you."

"Every day will be an adventure. I promise. I'll show you the world. Every country, every city. I'll teach you as many languages as I can."

Before he could answer, Jack gaped down at his ward. "That's it. You're banished to the backseat again!" The pup was ushered to the backseat again with whines of disapproval. "And I don't want to hear your complaining." His arms crossed over his chest.

"What has he been saying?"

"I said that he is _so_ in love with you and you guys should just go make out already," a voice said from the backseat.

"Jamie!" Jack whipped around to see him staring from the back seat. "You know better than to show your human form to a stranger!"

Like most werewolves, the kid sat in the backseat not caring about the fact he was completely naked. He stick his tongue out at Jack. "Well he's not exactly a stranger anymore, is he? He's been taking care of us for almost a week."

"That is true," Pitch mumbled in agreement, letting his hand slide to rest high on Jack's thigh.

"That doesn't change a thing. What if he turns out to be a psychopath?!"

Jamie laughed. "So it's okay for you to date a psychopath, but I can't show my human self?" Jack sank further into his seat with an exasperated sigh.

"Leave him be, Jack. As long as he behaves when he's not in front of me or his kin, then why should you fear?" Pitch's hand slid from his thigh to take one of his hands. "Think of other things. Think of tonight."

Jack continued grumbling under his breath for a few minutes. As Pitch and Jamie kept talking without him, his mind started to drift off. It wasn't until the car stopped moving that he realized they were at his place already. "I'll be just a minute."

"Hurry back, love."

The wolf was up to his apartment and back down in less than five minutes. He'd thrown on the first shirt and pair of shorts he'd found, not even bothering with shoes. "Can you drop us at my friends' place? That's about as close as I'm allowed to take a stranger without raising suspicion."

"Should I wait for you there?"

"If you'd like. Or I can give you the key to my place, and I can meet you back there."

Pitch held his hand out. "I'll wait, but I'll take that key regardless. As your boyfriend, I'll be needing one."

Jack chuckled, digging into his pocket when they arrived and handing over his spare to the vampire. "I'll try not to be too long. My phone's there, so once I'm done I can text you a heads up."

"Perfect. I'll make dinner." Pitch leaned close to Jack's ear, his words meant only for him. "You'll need the energy."

"Help yourself to whatever's in the cabinets." With a blush, Jack got out of the car. Him and the pups disappeared into the forest behind Sandy and North's house. Pitch smiled and drove down the road towards Jack's place, making a quick stop at the store first. He wanted to make a good dinner for his little alpha wolf.

* * *

Pitch smiled at Jack when he entered the kitchen. He wiped his hands on the white apron tied around his waist and leaned towards him for a kiss. "Since we never got to have that Italian dinner, I thought we could have it tonight. For a starter we have _insalata caprese_ , _spaghetti alla vongole_ for the main course, and then tiramisu for dessert."

Jack stared at the feast before him. "How did you make all of this in so short a time?"

"I'm a good multi-tasker."

"I think this surpasses just being a multi-tasker. This is…" His nose was jumping for joy with all the delicious scents wafting around. "Incredible."

"It's not too much, is it? I wasn't sure if it would be...overwhelming."

"You've seen my appetite. I don't think I could ever be overwhelmed by food," he laughed. "Is there anything else to be done I can help with?"

"I meant emotionally overwhelming, the domesticity of it. I was going to cook more, but I ran out of time. And you can kiss the cook, as they say."

"I'd say this food is more than enough. I can already tell you went to the store. My cabinets can't hold this much food." Jack slipped next to the cook to peck him on the cheek.

"You had a shocking amount of carbs, so I did have to stock up on vegetables and seafood." Pitch smiled and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, holding him close.

"I like carbs," he shrugged. "They're easy and quick to cook." Jack started to melt into the embrace until his stomach growled loudly.

"I think it's time to eat. Help me carry these plates out, will you?"

Jack took a quick bite of the spaghetti, sucking up the rest of the noodle on his way out of the kitchen. "If any of it makes it to the table."

"If you can eat at the table like a proper person, I'll show you a surprise."

The werewolf set the plates he had down in the center of the table with a grin. "Is the surprise a strip show? You could get me to do anything with a prize like that." He went back to the kitchen to grab table settings for them.

"I had not thought of that, but let's. For every time you behave, I'll take off a piece of clothing. For every time you misbehave, you take one off."

"So that wasn't the original plan? What was your surprise going to be?"

Pitch hummed and laid his napkin across his lap. "In the fridge, I have a bowl of freshly whipped cream. I was going to lick it off you as I made love to you. But now I'm amending that original idea. If I'm naked first, you get to lick it off me. If you're naked first, I get to lick off you."

"I very much like that plan. And I plan to hold you to it. Thank you for the food, by the way. You went way over the top."

"I care a great deal for you, Jack. It's a mate's duty to provide sustenance for their lovers. Oh, and you owe me two pieces of clothing. Elbows off the table and the napkin goes on your lap, not tucked into your shirt like a hillbilly."

"So is that what we are? Mates?" He looked up unsure from his plate.

"Do you doubt it? When we first met, was there not a spark between us beyond sexual attraction? It was like...finding someone that you've been looking for forever. A piece of yourself."

"Oh, I felt it." Jack stripped his t-shirt over his head. "It was undeniable. I just didn't know how fast we wanted to move." Next the shorts came off, getting tossed to the side and leaving him in just a pair of navy boxers. He returned to his dinner. "Delicious."

Pitch watched Jack's every move, his eyes taking in the pale skin revealed to him. "It will be hard to eat with such a banquet as your skin before me."

"You made the rules."

"I did. Of course, my imaginings of how you looked under those clothes have not done you justice. You're even more beautiful."

"You had almost a week to stare at my nudity back at your lab. Nothing's changed since then." Jack raised an eyebrow. "But I do think you owe _me_ an article of clothing now. I'm pretty sure it's poor manners to ogle a fellow diner," he smirked.

"On the contrary, it's almost a rule to look at someone so lovely. But if you insist." Pitch put his napkin on the table, stood, and slowly peeled his shirt off over his head. He sat back down and re-laid his napkin across his legs. "And you were unwell then. Skin never looks good when the person is unwell. This is my first time seeing you in the peak of health."

"I wouldn't say I'm at the _peak_ of health. I'm still pretty tired from the whole ordeal. And I could probably put a little weight back on from being knocked out for so long." Jack playful poked his ribcage. "But I get what you mean."

"I think you're perfect." Pitch reached out and gently ran his fingertips across Jack's belly, tracing the slight rise of his ribs. "But if you're still too tired or weak, we could postpone our...dessert."

"No way. I don't care how tired I am. The pack gave me a few days off to recover and rest. Said I looked too pale," he laughed. "I can rest after. I plan to savor every bite of the dessert I've been promised. Plus, you owe me another strip; it's rude to reach across the table."

"My apologies." Pitch reached down and slid his shoes off, holding them up for Jack to see. "And I'll need every single one of those days. I plan on showing you what sex can really be like."

Jack gave a satisfied nod. "So what you're saying is I haven't truly had sex until you? That's a lot of hype you're building up there. I sure hope you'll be able to live up to it."

"My dear, you may have been the one spreading your legs, but I'm confident you were the Alpha. You chose boys you could dominate and control and use. But I'm an Alpha too, and I'll be able to use your body in ways you've never even allowed yourself to dream of. If you'll let me, of course."

"I'll have you know that the times _I've_ been the one spreading my legs could be counted on a single hand. Don't act like you know everything about me." Jacks look turned a little disappointed when he realized he finished his plate. "Would it be poor manners to get more?"

"It would be poor manners not to. And that makes it even better. I'll be able to make you submit when you're not accustomed to submitting. Tell me, in those few times you've been taken, have you ever felt your legs turn to jelly and your belly fill with fire?"

Jack happily piled up his plate with more food. "I can't say that I have. You're promising to make me feel all that?" He took a bite, chewing contemplatively.

"And more. Sex is about more than fucking and cumming. It's about overloading your senses. Drowning in a sea of pleasure and exquisitely painful ecstasy. I'll take your body apart and put it back together in an image even more beautiful than you are now."

"Sounds like heaven." He was grinning by the time Pitch finished. "I have to ask something."

"Ask."

"I've never exactly been with a vampire before. Are there any differences between humans or Weres I should know about?"

"Sex with a vampire is the best you'll ever have. Our stamina can be intimidating. I could have you orgasming five times before I even get close. Our semen is a powerful aphrodisiac, not to mention our saliva. If I bit you, you would orgasm instantly, harder, and longer than you ever have. The rest...you'll have to find out for yourself."

"So not too different. No third heads I have to worry about popping up?"

"I am anatomically normal, except for my penis size, which you already know. Other than that, I am the same."

"Which I'll still believe when I see it. I think you're just trying to make yourself sound extra impressive."

"Shall I be rude and prove it to you? I'm not currently wearing any undergarments, so removing my pants would leave me quite bare."

"Your choice." He looked at the vampire mischievously as he licked his fork, making sure he didn't miss a single morsel of food.

"Sometime tonight, I want to feel that naughty tongue on me."

"Depends on what you do to deserve it. Maybe after dessert," he chuckled.

"And how do you manage deep-throating?" Pitch asked calmly, buttering a roll.

"I've been told I'm rather talented. I guess my ability to talk through almost anything has left my throat nice and stretched and ready use." Jack had run out of things to lick off his fork so he settled for cleaning the sauce off his fingers. The blue gaze stayed locked with Pitch's as he sucked the taste off each fingertip, tongue slowly lapping at the end.

Pitch smiled. "Indeed? And yet your disbelief about my size indicates you have yet to take a large penis inside you. Seems I'm going to enjoy myself tonight."

"Too bad there's still another whole course of food to go. We might never finish at the rate you eat," he teased.

"Then let's finish our food and then go to bed."

"But I'm so _hungry_. I want dessert."

"Strip. Rudeness is impolite."

"Alright then." After a little rustling under the table, Jack pulled out his boxers and flung them away.

"Stand."

"That wasn't part of the deal. Only that I have to remove a piece of clothing. There was nothing about having to show it off to you."

Pitch's eyes went dark, black swallowing gold. "Stand. Now."

Jack bit back the part of him that wanted to cower under the demand. "Make. Me." He rested his chin on his hands, issuing a challenge with his eyes.

Pitch growled, but took a deep breath, the gold slowly returning to his eyes. "No. Obviously you must be of an inadequate size and thus feel shame. We can work around that."

"That's your tactic now? Unluckily for you, I know my worth." The wolf leaned back in his chair, sipping at his glass of water contentedly. "What's your excuse? Scared of a little wolf?"

"On the contrary. I don't take orders from a wolf," Pitch purred.

"That's a shame. I would have ordered you to do so many delicious things."

"Indeed? How unfortunate. I could, right now, be fucking you exactly as you wanted. But I suppose sitting is just as good."

"Very unfortunate." Jack nodded in agreement before gathering the empty plates and standing to head for the kitchen. "You ready for dessert?"

A voice purred in Jack's ear as two hands wrapped around his front, caressing him. "Drop the plates." As much as he tried to deny it was because he was ordered, the plates were set down on the counter by shaking hands. Jack choked back a gasp of pleasure at the touches. A hand slid up to lightly wrap around Jack's throat. "Soon, you'll be gasping and moaning and screaming my name." His other hand buried in Jack's hair and tugged his head back, Jack's lips parting instinctively. "In the meantime, I think you need to be reminded of what a real kiss is like." Pitch claimed Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss, holding him close as he dominated and claimed the pale pink lips.

Jack berated himself inwardly for letting just a kiss almost knock him off his feet. Everything from the movies came flooding back over him; the heat, the desperation, the undeniable need to submit, the feeling of being captured and unable to get out. The feeling of Pitch's skin on his own made every hair on his body stand up with goosebumps, electricity livening every cell of his skin.

Pitch pulled Jack's hands back to rest on his hips. Using his hands, he used them to pull his pants down enough to let them fall on their own. His long length rested comfortably against Jack's crack. "You're so beautiful, my dear. I plan to worship you as much as I fuck you."

The smallest shift of his hips had that length hardening against him, brushing against every sensitive inch of flesh he had down there. A soft brush against that long untouched part of him had Jack gripping those hips and tugging him closer with a gasp. "I don't...know how to feel."

"Yes you do," Pitch purred, biting Jack's earlobe. "That most natural, animal part of you knows exactly how to feel."

"I'm an a-alpha." Jack keened at the bite. "Alphas don't feel like this."

Pitch licked up Jack's neck, swirling his tongue along the vein. "My little Alpha does. My Alpha wants to submit, wants to spread his legs for me like a good boy."

Jack's body started to shake from the effort of holding himself back. For all his confidence, Pitch had nailed how he felt. He didn't care what an alpha was supposed to feel; he _wanted_ this more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted this with Pitch. He tilted his head off to the side, baring his neck in an instinctive sign of submission.

Pitch smiled and scraped his teeth against Jack's neck. "As much as I would love to take you right here, we have an appointment with that king size mattress of yours."

A slow nod of the head was all the werewolf gave before taking his lover's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Without another word he crawled onto the bed, crouching down to bare himself and even wiggling his bottom towards the vampire. Pitch grabbed Jack's hips and held him still as he nosed along the crack. He knew that Jack wouldn't be prepared for the feeling of a warm, wet tongue licking between his cheeks from his cock to his tailbone. Jack's fingers clenched on his bed sheets as a loud moan was wrenched from his lips. His back arched down, shifting his hips closer to that tongue. Pitch purred at Jack's response and began to lick at him in earnest, paying close attention to the area around his hole.

Blue eyes closed at the sensation, and he let out a little gasp with every lick until he was nothing more than a shivering heap of anticipation. Pitch pulled away and waited until Jack was looking back at him before licking his lips. He grabbed Jack's ankles and pulled him down the bed a little and rolled him over. "I want to look at you this first time. I want you to watch."

"Y-yes." Jack nodded and looked up at him, licking his suddenly dry lips. The sight of Pitch looming over him sent a flush clear down his body. All those surprisingly well defined muscles had his fingers itching to dance over them.

"Touch me, Jack. I know you want to. I want you to touch me."

The werewolf pushed himself up to drag his nose up those abdominal muscles, taking in the thick scent of his lover. His mouth was watering as his tongue followed the same path. Pale fingers slid over every muscular ridge and valley on the vampire's chest, teasing those nipples until they stood proud. Shooting a mischievous look up, Jack couldn't resist taking one of the delightful nubs in his mouth and decidedly biting on it.

Pitch moaned. "You're so beautiful, but If you keep this up, I won't last." Jack's only answer was to repeat the gesture with the other nipple, adding a little suck at the end. Pitch surged forward, pushing Jack onto his back and using his own body to press him down into the mattress. "What to do with a naughty Alpha."

In response, the Were craned forward to bite Pitch's bottom lip. "You could fuck him."

"I could, but isn't that more of a reward than a punishment?" Pitch ran his hands down Jack's body, teasing his nipples as he passed.

Jack shuddered against him. "I'd say he's learned his lesson. N-no need for punishment."

He licked his lips and leaned close to Jack's ear. "My little Alpha wants my cock, doesn't he?" Hips raised to rub against Pitch's with a moan, Jack eagerly nodding his head. "Spread your legs for me, Alpha. Spread them wide." The smaller man's knees fell open, opening as far as they could for his lover and leaving him completely exposed. Pitch took Jack's hands and held them down above his head. "I'm going to take care of you, my dear. I'm going to fuck you better, longer, harder, than any of your previous lovers ever have." A breathy plea escaped Jack's lips as he tried to meet Pitch's with his own. The Were struggled half-heartedly against the strong grip. Pitch growled and gave Jack's wrists a squeeze in warning. "If you want something, use your words. If you want a kiss, my cock, _more_ , I want you to say so."

Blue eyes narrowed in frustration. "I _have_ tried using words," he ground out.

"Then perhaps you may try saying 'please.'"

"Koz...please. Fuck me. Dominate me. I never knew I _needed_ this so much. That I needed you. Please…"

Pitch licked his lips before claiming Jack's mouth in a kiss, his hips grinding against Jack's. "Will you tell me if I hurt you in anyway tonight?"

"I'm no blushing virgin," he groaned, desperate for more contact. "You won't hurt me."

"Oh, my love. You've never been fucked the way I plan on fucking you tonight," Pitch growled. "Is biting allowed?"

"I'm yours to do with as you please, _my_ Alpha," Jack purred into his ear.

Pitch smiled. "I could get used to hearing you say that." With his own instincts, he found Jack's hole and slowly thrust in, taking care to allow Jack time to adjust to his size before slamming his hips repeatedly between the pale thighs.

Jack's voice was caught between a whimper and moan, both battling for supremacy. Despite the burning in his backside, he'd never felt so whole, so full. Slight canines bit down on his lip to stifle a particularly loud groan. He felt like a yo-yo, getting pulled back and forth, getting hit by wave after wave pleasure. He'd long forgotten his hands were in that steel-like grip, just looking up into golden whirlpools. Jack was sure he'd lose his mind halfway through. Every pull out put the pieces of his mind back together, and every thrust in shattered him all over again.

Pitch took Jack like this for an hour before rolling him onto his side, changing the angle of his thrusts. His length was now constantly hitting against Jack's prostate, and he growled. "Don't cum. Not until I tell you to."

The words barely seemed to register in the wolf's hazy mind. He was starting to think he'd gone completely insane. Was this truly happening? He didn't know if he could even dream of such mind-numbing ecstasy. Claws reached out and started to shred the sheets a little more with every mind-shattering thrust.

Pitch rolled him onto his belly and bit down on the back of his neck, holding him down as he began to really thrust against Jack. The room was full of the sounds of Jack's cries and skin slapping against skin, and it was glorious.

Jack started to struggle beneath him, not to get away but to find anything to ground him. He desperately clawed at the sheets, pillows, the headboard, Pitch. Anything to prove to himself this wasn't a figment of his imagination. That he was real. A harsh bite to his own arm was enough to break through his existential crisis, leaving him with nothing but the waves of pleasure crashing against him unendingly.

"Has anyone ever fucked you like this, Jack? Has anyone ever claimed you like I am?" Pitch licked at Jack's shoulder blades and as much of his spine as he could reach.

"N-no. Only…" He cried out. "Only y-you, my Alpha."

"Good boy. And no one will ever claim you again. You're mine, all of you." Pitch pushed Jack's hair aside, exposing the spot on Jack's neck where his scent was overpowering. "If I bit you here, I'd be bound to you forever."

Jack shivered at the suddenly soft touch. The gravity of his words hit him harder than every thrust from before. Blue locked with those golden pools of love for what felt like eternity before looking away. "I love you," he whispered, baring his neck without hesitation.

Pitch nosed at the spot and then bit down hard. His fangs broke the skin, and his mouth flooded with Jack's blood and essence. As he fed, he used his body to hold Jack down as he pounded into him harder, faster, deeper, chasing his pleasure. The sharp stab of pain in his neck did wonders to fuel Jack's desires. He couldn't move under the strength of his powerful mate, and he was loving every second of it. This man had him breathless and keening with the need to come. Jack's body was lifted from the bed and settled back against Pitch's chest, gravity pulling his weight down again and again on Pitch's cock, the full length and width of him stretching him open wide. Pitch turned them so they were facing the mirror. "Look at yourself. This is who you truly are."

Jack nodded breathlessly. "Yours." His eyes nearly rolled back with each gravity-assisted thrust inside him, spearing him further than before.

Pitch wrapped a hand around Jack's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his hard thrusts. "When you cum, I want you to watch yourself. I want you to see how you look when you're truly sexually satisfied."

It wasn't much longer before Jack was letting out an inhuman howl of satisfaction as he came under Pitch's skilled touch. His head fell back to rest on his lover's shoulder as he was reduced to a whimpering puddle of post-bliss. Pitch made sure he was watching as he brought his hand to his lips, licking it clean of Jack's release. He then threw him back down on the bed and began again, thrusting into his sensitive hole with determination.

Jack's hands tried to grip his lover, but every time he reached behind he was shoved back down into the mattress. His voice caught in his throat. "Koz...'

"I promised you I could go for hours." Pitch chuckled and opened Jack wider, his hips alternating between short, deep thrusts, and slow, long drags of his length inside him. "I want you to feel me for days. Remember who you belong to." Jack was starting to get the feeling that he was about to explode. Everything inside him was wound so tight just waiting for that one move that would set everything off. He didn't know what would happen if he was overfilled, but the thought no longer worried him so much with Pitch still building him higher and higher.

* * *

Pitch kept at him for hours, tearing orgasm after orgasm from him, but never letting him rest after each one. He finally began to feel his own orgasm approaching, and he began to purposefully pound against Jack's prostate. "I'm going to fill you up so good. Do you want that?" When his voice failed him, Jack could only nod. He wanted that last piece, the final connection between the two of them so badly. Pitch bit down on Jack's neck as he came, thrusting his hips slowly after he filled Jack's hole with his semen. "Keep it inside you, love. Don't spill a drop."

Jack nodded again, tiredly leaning back against his lover with a happy sigh. Despite having lovers in the past, he'd never let them reach completion inside of him. He simply stayed there and enjoyed the feel of that length still inside him and that warmth even deeper inside.

Pitch laid Jack down on the bed, kissing his back and face lovingly. "I'll let you rest awhile, and then we'll begin again." The werewolf fell into an exhausted sleep as soon as he was lying down again. He couldn't seem to make himself move from the spot of his blissful connection to his mate


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch sat across from Jack at the table, smiling at him over his cup of coffee. "I don't think I've ever spent a more enjoyable week with anyone before."

Jack returned the look over his own cup. "I could say the same." His hair was sticking out all directions.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you leave your bed very often. Then again, I'm not sorry," he teased, reaching out to touch those errant locks.

"I can't be too mad. You made up for it with massages and carrying me everywhere when I couldn't walk," he chuckled.

"I would do far more for you if you would let me."

"I know. Massages and lifts were more than enough for me." Jack smiled tiredly, leaning into that hand that was still trying to fix his hair. "The future is long. There'll be plenty of time for me to change my mind and accept your offer."

"Speaking of, you never returned the mating bite. I figured I'd wait to bring it up once you were free of your lust haze."

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." He laughed nervously. "Wolves don't mark like that usually. Not that I didn't want to or anything! I just...didn't want to cross some unknown line."

Pitch smiled. "I have a similar spot on my neck. You've found it plenty of times. You just bite. And then, after it heals, we'll have an unmistakable scar."

"You mean the spot that makes you always smell good?" Jack fingered the still sensitive mark on his own neck with a blush.

"Yes. Unless you would much rather mark the way your kin do."

"Our marks aren't permanent. We mate with one another but we also accept that life can sometimes be cruel and snatch them away. The pack must go on so we must be open to new mates if we lose our own. Our marks are scent related, covering our mate with our own scent until there is no doubt who they belong to."

Pitch growled deep in his chest. "I'd like to be covered in your scent, but I want a permanent mark. You're _mine_ , Jack. Your body will remain mine until you die."

"I had a feeling that's how it would be." He smiled knowingly. "I don't think I could move on if anything ever happened to you anyway."

"Doubtful. Who will be able to bed you the way I can?" Pitch reached across the table and covered his bite on Jack's neck. "In fact, I'd like to mark you a few more times."

Jack's eyes fluttered shut, and his pulse picked up at the touch. Licking his lips, he nodded. "I think I'd like that very much."

Almost instantly, Jack was thrown down onto the table and fucked three more times. When Pitch finished with him, he took note of the new bites on his inner thighs, over his heart, on his right wrist, and on one plump cheek.

Jack lay there limp and boneless, legs dangling over the table. Even as his chest heaved for air, he was grinning up at his mate. "Yeah. Definitely liked it."

"I bet you'll never look at this table the same way again," Pitch purred and licked the sweat from Jack's neck and along his collarbones.

"Never," he agreed, arching up into those teasing touches.

"We never did use that whipped cream. With you laid out like some erotic banquet, I think we should."

"I'm always up for dessert." Jack watched him eagerly.

"Fair warning, I won't penetrate you again. I will taste you though." Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's hardening length. "I've been wanting to for days."

Jack fell back down with a groan. "I hope I can satisfy your hunger."

"You always do," Pitch purred again, kissing under Jack's chin. "Stay. I'll be right back."

"As you command." He dutifully stayed put and waited for his mate's return, but he couldn't help the excited shifting of his hips.

Pitch smiled down at him and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to retrieve the bowl of whipped cream, but then paused. He slowly closed the door and snuck to the door, watching and waiting. He wasn't disappointed as, whether Jack knew it or not, he began to whine at their separation. _Werewolf mates will whine in an attempt to call for their mates. My Jack is delightful. I wonder if he'll come looking, or will he obey and stay where he is?_

Jack continued to lie there waiting. He wasn't sure exactly how long it had been, but it felt like Pitch had been gone for ages. The submissive and dominant parts raged against each other inside him. A part of him knew the vampire was teasing him and wanted to drag him back. The other part didn't want to disobey a direct order from the alpha he'd allowed to claim him completely. His arms stretched above him to grip onto the edge of the table with gritted teeth.

Pitch wordlessly entered the room and put the bowl aside. He rubbed his face against Jack's neck and face to re-forge their connection. The whines in Jack's chest quieted, and he went limp beneath him. "I'm here, my darling. I haven't disappeared on you."

Relief washed over the Were with the return of that comforting scent. He dutifully licked the cheek of his Alpha, following the path of his tongue with kisses. "What took you so long?"

"I was testing something," Pitch whispered, turning his head to claim his mouth. All questions fled Jack's mind at the searing kiss. He didn't care any more why it took so long if he was back in his hold. Arms snaked around the vampire's chest and clawed at his back. Pitch groaned against Jack's mouth, and he intensified the kiss as he felt his fangs descend. He stood between Jack's legs and rutted against him. Jack writhed beneath him. When he accidentally pricked his tongue on a sharp fang he moaned deep in his throat. He tore Pitch's shirt in two, tossing the discarded pieces to the side. Pitch sucked eagerly at Jack's tongue, hardly aware of his shirt being torn off. He only knew that now their skin was even more connected, their nipples brushing each other as he thrust against Jack's cock. "How is it you can satisfy me yet still leave me hungry for you?"

"It's a mystery," Jack breathed. "Just like how you make me feel like this. Nature made us for each other." Jack nibbled on that delectable lower lip, suckling happily.

"I don't care what I have to do. I'll protect you at all costs, with my life if I must."

"You don't need to protect me. Just love me. Possess me."

"A request even more difficult, and one I will do willingly." Pitch buried his fingers in Jack's hair and held him closer as they kissed.

"It's easy to die. It's much harder to survive and love." Jack melted into him.

* * *

"I have a proposition."

"Oh?" A dark brow lifted in curiosity as Jack set the food on the table. "And what might this proposition be?"

"I have a boat. I'd like to take you sailing."

"A boat?" He slowly shook his head. "I think I'd rather not." Jack shoved a huge bite in his mouth.

"Why? Wolves hate water?"

"Just this one."

"I can teach you how to swim. You'd love skinny dipping. Oh, and lying out on the deck watching the stars in a clear sky. You could even howl at the moon," Pitch teased.

"I'm _really_ not fond of swimming." Jack suddenly found his plate to be the most fascinating thing in the world, staring at it instead of his mate.

Pitch quirked a brow. "Very well. No boats."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Sorry." The apology was so soft that no human would have heard it.

"I accept your apology, on the condition that you explain why to me."

A sigh whispered out of Jack. "When I was a pup, we used to live up north in the Arctic Circle, before the massacre and all that. I wasn't old enough to learn how to swim yet." His hands settled in his lap, fingers fiddling. "The pack was on the way to our new den when I wandered off. There was a hare or something, I don't remember. But I wandered onto an ice field and slipped in. I was already struggling, but then the current pulled me under the ice. I-if my father hadn't been there I would have been a goner." He rubbed his arms nervously. "I've never gone or tried swimming since then and have no desire to."

Pitch reached over and took Jack's hands in his. "I swore to protect you, but I do understand. No boats."

"Thank you." Jack gave him a grateful smile. "And thanks for not teasing me for it."

"Why would I tease you about such a thing? Do you think me capable of that?"

The wolf shrugged. "No one has ever thought me weak or teased me, but when we came south to join the pack I was the only wolf they'd ever heard of not knowing how to swim. To this day it's a source of their amusement."

"Not to me. Your pain, your fear, is not amusing." Pitch cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb over Jack's cheekbone. "I only wish I could have saved you from it."

"Sadly there's no such thing as time travel. But the thought is comforting." Jack leaned into the caress.

"I have saved you now, and that's all that matters. I saved you from your loneliness."

"That's all I could ever wish for. Now, I have a question for you."

"Ask."

"Is it considered rude to ask a vampire his age?"

"Yes, but I shall answer regardless. I am over a thousand years old, although I suspect I'm older. You stop keeping track after a while."

Jack's mouth dropped, the severity of their situation finally crashing down on them. "How is this going to work?"

Pitch smiled and used the tip of one finger to close Jack's mouth. "There is a way, but it would have to be your choice."

"Is that even possible?"

"I have heard stories. Rumors, really. Vampires taking non-immortal lovers and making them so."

"But what would happen to the wolf side of me? Has there ever been a Were turned vampire?"

"Not that I can tell. However, I have heard of a Siren, two Fairies, and one particularly odd Centaur, don't ask, and they were all able to retain their original selves, just with fangs and immortality."

Jack groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe you're over a millennia old!"

"I can't believe you're not yet thirty."

"I must be practically still in the womb in your eyes. How do you stop from going insane from seeing so much?"

"I stopped looking. I shut myself away, gave myself a new glimpse of the world every century, and then returned to my darkness. My lab was my tomb."

"It won't be anymore, right? Do you still want to go back to your work?"

"You are my work now. Your pleasure, your happiness, your love. I would return only to burn it all to the ground."

Jack nearly launched himself out of his seat, food forgotten. He sat across his lover's lap and buried his nose against his neck with a happy sigh. "Mine."

"Yours," Pitch hummed and held Jack close. "You brought light to my life. These years ahead of me no longer seem like a curse. Every night, every breath, is blessed by thoughts of you."

"I can't promise I'll be such an angelic light if we really have eternity," he laughed.

"I fully anticipate that we shall quarrel. You will exile me from your bed, or you will refuse to speak to me. You may even leave me. But I trust that our love is strong enough to make our eternity truly beautiful."

"As long as you don't have any misconceptions." Jack was grinning by then, Pitch's words helping to alleviate some of the worry in his heart.

"I saw your wolf, remember? I saw your rage and your bloodlust. I saw _you_ as you truly are when you let go. I knew that when I took you to bed." Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's throat, brushing his thumb over the scar of his bite. "I knew that when I claimed you."

"Well, at least one of us knew what we were getting into." With a laugh, Jack reluctantly peeled himself off his lover and returned to his breakfast. "I had no idea I was letting a literal monster into my bed."

Pitch's fingers clenched minutely. "Monster? Is that what I am?"

Jack could see the reaction he got. "I didn't mean it like that, Koz. I was trying to allude to your, um...terrifyingly amazing skills in bed."

"Or perhaps you were speaking of my past, my name amongst your kin." Pitch shook his head. "Never mind. Finish your breakfast."

"Of course I wouldn't bring that up. Do you thinkme that cruel?" He shoved a mouthful between his lips.

"I think you spoke from the heart. You grew up knowing me as one thing and now find yourself facing another." Without warning, Pitch picked up his plate and threw it at the wall, the china shattering and crashing to the floor. "If there is one thing I have feared since meeting you, it's hearing you call me that. Everyone always calls me that eventually. 'You're such a monster, Pitch. We love it.' 'A monster is only good for one thing: killing.' 'You don't know love, Kozmotis. Monsters never do.'" Pitch clenched his jaw and cleared his throat. "You were the only one in my life that hadn't called me that."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Jack sat frozen in his seat, eyes wide in shock. He gulped down his bite of food before he choked. His instincts screamed at him to cower under the vampire's anger, leaving him shaking.

Pitch sighed deeply and roughly scratched the back of his head. "No, never mind. Thank you for the compliment. Finish your food." He knelt down to pick up the large pieces of china and carry them into the kitchen to throw away.

Jack finally shoved down the submissive part of him and stalked after Pitch with a growl. "No. You don't get to just walk off like that didn't happen." He pushed the vampire against the counter and trapped him there between his arms. "I can't say I've forgotten or forgiven for what you have done in the past. Nor can I promise I ever will. But I'm trying, and I _want_ to. Please don't assume everything I say is in reference to that time. Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

"I know. I get it." Pitch ruffled Jack's hair. "It's alright, I'm alright."

With his lips turning to a frown, Jack pushed off the counter and walked away. "No you're not." He moved to the living room space and flopped on the couch with a huff.

"I know what I am. I know the unspeakable horror that I've caused. With you, I had wanted things to be different. I wanted to love and be loved, but it seems that even you can't ignore me. This is my wolf, Jack. A horrible, black, ugly thing. A monster. That's who I truly am."

"If this is truly your monster then you have to learn to accept it too. Don't expect me to ignore it when you can't either. It's something that happened, and there's no changing it. Accept it and try to move on to be a better person or let it consume you. I don't think either of us can survive the latter."

Pitch slid down the cabinets to sit on the tile floor with his legs stretched out. "I would be anything for you, Jack. I would do, or say, or be anybody. But I can't hear that word again. Not from you. I don't want to be the monster anymore."

"Then I won't say it again. I've learned my lesson today. Have you?" Jack turned onto his side so he could watch his lover through the kitchen doorway.

Pitch nodded. "Yes."

Jack rolled off the couch and moved to kneel next to Pitch. "Kiss and make up?"

"Please."

Their lips molded together, moving slowly against each other. Jack smirked. "I guess we started that quarreling you promised early."

"I don't even want to call it that. It was me being foolish. I frightened you for no good reason." Pitch nuzzled his nose against Jack's. "Forgive me."

"Don't try to sluff off your own feelings. What you felt was real, and I can't fault you for that." He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of that nose. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I love you, Jack. I'd do anything for you. If I must hide my own feelings to stop from frightening you, I will."

"I don't want you to feel as if you must hide them. I love you too."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. It must be difficult to balance your Alpha and your desire to submit to my anger."

"A little." Jack shrugged. "But then I've only embraced my submissive side for a couple days now. It'll take time for me to get used to it."

"Until then, I will hide my more...frightening emotions."

"You really don't have to do that. There's no need to worry about me. I can take it. Besides, it adds a little excitement to boring day to day to life," he joked.

"You are so very precious to me, Jack."

"As you are to me." After a last peck to his lips, Jack stood up again, hands held out to Pitch. "Now, let's get back to that breakfast. I know it's not as good as your fancy Italian dinner but I worked hard on it."

"Now I truly regret throwing my plate. How about I make you pancakes, with butter and syrup enough to drown them. As an apology."

"I will happily accept that apology." He grinned. "I'll take those apology pancakes with chocolate chips."

"How about strawberries and whipped cream?"

"How about all three?"

"Whatever your heart and stomach desires," Pitch chuckled, kissing Jack's cheek. "Would you like to finish your breakfast in the kitchen while I cook, or shall I serve you?"

"I'll join you." After retrieving his plate from the table, Jack hopped up to sit on the counter while Pitch worked. Pitch mixed up a bowl of batter and plopped scoops of it onto a griddle. Each batch he slid onto Jack's plate with a generous helping of every topping he could want. "You better watch out. I might get spoiled if you keep making me so much delicious food." The werewolf scarfed down every bite that came his way. "So what's it like to be a vampire? Is the general knowledge of you guys accurate or do you hide some secret abilities?"

"I want to spoil you. And a lot of what you know is true. Anything can kill me, and the years can be lonely."

"They won't be anymore. I promise."

Pitch smiled at Jack lovingly. "No, not anymore. For either of us."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Pitch kissed Jack as he piled more pancakes onto his plate. "Good food, strong love, and even better sex." He munched on happily.

"I told you that you didn't know sex until me."

"And I told you I'd believe it when I saw it. Well, I saw it and now believe."

"And did you believe me when I told you my measurements?"

"Nope. But I saw and now believe that too." He grinned cheekily at his lover.

Pitch shook his head and slipped his hand under Jack's rear to pinch one plump cheek. "You are...very naughty."

"Only for you."

"I should hope so. I expect you to remain exclusively mine. No more lovers, no more one night stands. You're stuck with me, my dear."

"Since I never really did one night stands to begin with, I'd say that should be pretty easy to do." Jack leaned forward to kiss his mate. "Thank you for the pancakes. They were delicious."

"Anything for my love," Pitch purred. "But still, no other lovers. No matter how angry we may get with one another, let's keep that part of ourselves just for us."

Jack nodded. "I swear. You are my Alpha, and I could never leave you."

"I just wanted to make sure. I think I would go mad if you betrayed me in that way, just as I'm sure you would if I betrayed you.'

"Oh, I'd go primal for sure. Weres mate for life. Only death separates us from our lovers."

"So when I bit you, I was walking into a lifetime commitment?"

"To an extent. It's not the physical claiming. Even wolves fool around in their search for their mate. It was more when we chose to be mates. Once the decision is made, the heart is set."

"When did your heart become set on me?"

"Somewhere between the first and second date." He blushed.

Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek where the blush was brightest. "I think you had me at the first. I knew that if I ever saw you again, I'd undoubtedly fall helplessly in love with you."

"I'm starting to think we sound like Romeo and Juliet," he laughed. "Love at first then realizing their families don't approve."

"O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," Pitch murmured and nuzzled from Jack's cheek to his neck.

"There's my smooth talker…" Jack smiled, letting his arms drape over Pitch's shoulders as he enjoyed the touch.

"Deny thy father, and refuse thy name…" Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him close. He shifted even closer when Jack's legs wrapped around his waist. "If I would give up my clan, and you your pack, we would be completely free."

"At too high a cost. Let's hope we don't have to."

"Nothing is too high a cost for you, Jack. I would give up everything if it meant I could have you."

"I would too. I still hold hope we won't have to though. We both need to be around our own kind. For our sanity if nothing else. "

"Your friends are ridiculous, and mine are not even friends."

"My friends are the only family I have left. They like to tease but they mean well. I'd like to think they could learn to accept me mating with a vampire in time."

"Then introduce me. As your boyfriend, at least."

"Are you sure? They can be a little...blunt at times. You won't be spared their teasing just because you're a stranger."

"I'll have to meet them eventually, won't I? If you want to get a lot of the teasing out of the way, let's introduce me for what I really am: your boyfriend and mate."

"So I'll set up a meeting with them then? They'll be excited to meet you. They've been bugging me since they knew I met someone at the club."

"Will you introduce me as that someone?"

"Yes, my handsome boyfriend. I might leave out the mate part, but they also might be able to tell right away."

"Because of the look you get on your face whenever you see me?"

Jack nodded. "That or the fact that your scent on me is so strong it almost masks my own."

"Maybe I'll bathe you right before, and cover you in my soap and shampoo. _Really_ cover you in my scent. And maybe we'll have sex for good measure."

"Whoa there," he laughed. "We don't want to completely rub it in their face. We'll never live it down!"

"I do want to rub it in their face, so much so that I want your bite," Pitch nibbled up Jack's neck, leaving small bruises behind that would disappear in a few hours. "I'm staking my claim, and my claim is permanent."

"We should wait until they know you better. I may not need their approval to know I love you and I'm yours, but I _want_ it. North and Sandy are like uncles to me."

"And what about the Australian? He's getting too close for my liking."

"Bunny? The only reason that idiot ever gets close to me is because he's paranoid I'm going to stake a claim on my right to be the next Alpha of the pack. He's the son of the current Alpha, but if there's two possible successors it becomes a matter of strength instead of birth. Bunny doesn't want me to get too far from him because he wants to always make sure I won't stake a claim."

"He wants to fill you with pups," Pitch growled, squeezing Jack's rear. "He wants to mate with you and breed you."

Jack scoffed at the idea. "No way! Alphas simply do _not_ mate with other Alphas unless its male to female. It's practically forbidden!"

"I can often smell his desire on you. He scents you, marks you. He wants to bend you over and make you submit." Pitch pushed away from the counter and carried Jack towards the bedroom. "That's it. You're biting me right now, and we're going to scent each other."

"Where are you getting all this from?! You've never even met the guy! We fight each other here and there because he wants to judge if I'm stronger than him or not. It is not because he wants to mate with me."

"No arguments!" Pitch threw Jack down on the bed, closed the door, and began stripping. "Biting, now."

"You've lost it, haven't you?" He bounced on the bed for a moment before looking up at him with a grin. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Madly. I don't want you to smell like anyone but me. I want your whole pack, every Alpha, Beta and Omega that thinks they have a chance with you to know that you're spreading your legs for me." Pitch began tugging at Jack's clothes. "Besides, it's the new moon. Vampires always get randy during the new moon."

"Oh?" Jack laughed and let his mate finish his work. "That would have been the kind of thing to bring up with things I should know about vampires."

"Well, now you know. Mark your calendar, because I will get crazy during the new moon." Pitch spread Jack's legs and buried his head between them, scenting him between his thighs.

Jack shivered beneath him. "Noted." His head fell back with a groan.

Pitch slowly crawled up his body, licking everywhere he could. "I want your bite, Jack, and I will have it." He gently bit at his nipples, holding him down teasingly. "Now, will you be a good boy and give me what I want?"

Blue eyes locked with gold, challenging him with a smirk. "Depends on how good you make me feel."

Pitch smiled, his fangs flashing. "I always did love a good challenge."


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch rubbed at the new bite mark on his neck with a satisfied smile. He let his eyes wander over Jack's body, covered in fresh bites. "I also love winning a good challenge."

Jack didn't move from where he lay, knowing his body was delightfully sore. "I'll happily lose challenges like that. Even losing I feel like the true winner." He shot his mate a satisfied smile.

Pitch rolled to his side and kissed him passionately. He indulged in letting his fingers drift along Jack's inner thigh, teasing the new marks there. "Let me know when you want to feel like a winner."

"Is every minute of every day an acceptable answer?"

"More than acceptable, especially during a new moon," Pitch purred. "How about some lunch, and then I'll make you feel like a winner on the counter and the couch?"

"Sounds perfect!" Jack tiredly rolled off the bed with a groan. "What's for lunch, master chef?"

"You have your choice: grilled cheese and tomato soup, or burgers, hot dogs and french fries."

"Uh, option two of course. I'm a man who likes my meat."

"Thought so." Pitch rubbed his hands down Jack's back. "Don't get dressed."

"Alright then." Jack shrugged. "But I do think I'll take a nap while you're cooking. _Somebody_ wore me out."

"Shall I wake you then when the food's ready?"

"If my nose doesn't beat you to it." He grinned. The wolf went out to curl up on the sofa so he could watch Pitch cook until he fell asleep.

Pitch looked over at his mate, curled up into a pale ball on the couch, and his heart filled with an intense feeling of possessiveness and the need to protect him, to curl up beside him and hide him from the world. He grilled the meat the way Jack liked and began cutting the potatoes into strips to fry. He may not be able to join his love in slumber, but he would present him with a feast fitting his role as Jack's Alpha.

Jack woke with a twitch of his nose. He blearily peeked an eye open to watch the source of those mouthwatering scents. His stomach growling adamantly prevented him from going back to sleep, so he enjoyed the view his position provided. Neither of them had dressed after leaving bed so he had the lucky front row seat to the most perfect backside he had ever seen.

"I know you're watching me, love." Pitch chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Shall I bend over for you?"

"I wouldn't complain if you did." He knew he should be embarrassed for being caught in the act, but Jack still couldn't help but continue his admiration.

Pitch smiled and held his hand out, letting the spoon he had been washing drop onto the floor. "Oops." He slowly bent over, giving Jack a good, long look at the muscles of his backside and thighs flexing.

Jack bit his bottom lip, eyes roving slowly over the displayed flesh. "How'd I get so lucky, again?"

"As I recall, you bumped into me and spilled a drink on me," Pitch teased.

"Best clumsy moment of my life."

"I'd do it a thousand times over if I get to meet you again each time." Jack made his way into the kitchen. His arms slipped around Pitch's waist from behind as his face buried in between the strong shoulder blades. The wolf let out a laugh when his stomach growled against Pitch's lower back. "Dig in, love," Pitch laughed.

"Is it done? I don't want to rush you." He reached out to sneak a fry.

"Go ahead, baby."

"Baby?" Jack snorted. He quickly gathered up the plates, this time taking them to the living room and setting them on the coffee table. "Does that make you my sugar daddy, after all?"

"It makes me a man desperately in love with the one person eternity has blessed him with."

"Then I think I can accept that endearment." He smiled, patting the couch next to him. "Come help me with the glorious feast my mate prepared."

"You are incorrigible, my love," Pitch teased lovingly as he sat down beside him. "I have many names to call you, in many languages, and none of them do you justice."

"Just to satisfy my curiosity, name a few?" Jack made himself a double cheeseburger and took a big bite.

"Darling, love, meine Liebe, mo grá, amore mio, lubirea mea, mani meilė...to name a few."

Jack chuckled. "I only understood two of those. I think I have a lot of languages to learn."

"If you choose immortality, we'll have forever together. I'll teach you every language I know. I'll take you to see every country and every city. I'll give you the world."

"That sounds too good to be true."

"It can be true." Pitch took Jack's hand and brought it to his lips, the pale wrist vulnerable under the gentle tease of his fangs. "When you have forever, nothing is out of reach."

The wolf shivered at the sensitive touch. "I love you, Kozmotis."

"Then let me give you an eternity with me." Pitch moved his lips up Jack's arm, following the path of his veins. "Think about it. So many years together. An eternity in my bed, in my arms, under my lips."

"I don't know if I'm ready yet." He looked at his mate beseechingly.

"Think about it. You have time. Think about it, consider your options. Just...don't say no without really giving it a chance," Pitch asked, holding Jack's hand tightly.

"I'm not saying no. I love you too much already to not at least be tempted." He squeezed the hand back.

"You and I would cause so much trouble," Pitch chuckled. "But maybe you need time with your pack to decide."

Jack nodded. "I would like some happy times with my family before they start-" he paused. " _If_ they ostracize me."

"They would be fools to give you up."

"Wolves can hold a grudge like no other."

"If they abandon you, they don't deserve you."

"It's all just speculation." He waved his hand. "Let's just enjoy what we have right now."

"I agree. Let's finish our meal and then fuck on every flat surface."

"Let's do it!" His grin returned.

"And then I'm going to cover you in my scent so that no one will ever doubt who you belong to ever again."

Jack's eyes rolled. "I already am covered in your scent. You made sure of that when you were challenging me earlier."

Pitch shrugged. "Some has worn off. And you'll get to scent me."

"I do enjoy scenting...but food first. I have a feeling I'll need all the energy I can get."

"Oh, that's a promise, my dear. I plan on thoroughly exhausting you."

* * *

Jack gave his mate's arm a squeeze. "You nervous?"

"Not at all. Your friends don't frighten me."

"Good. You'll need that bravery when they try to torment you," he laughed.

"Let them try. I have nothing to hide from them."

"I sure hope you still have your dignity when this is over with." Jack pulled him into the restaurant, a little alehouse in downtown that was noisy enough to hide their conversation from others but not so much they couldn't hear themselves. "Looks like we beat them here. We'll take a table for four please." He nodded to the server and followed him to a nice out of the way booth.

"I think my dignity will survive." Pitch slid in next to Jack, pushing in close to him. "And if it doesn't, you can take me home and kiss it better."

"Very true." He perused the menu while they waited, trying not to think about how close Pitch was sitting. His phone buzzing caught his attention. Jack read the text saying his friends were here and looked around for them. He gave a wave when he spotted the two Weres.

Pitch stood and extended his hand to them, shaking each. "Kozmotis Pitchner. Pleasure."

"Nicholas." The big man nodded his head in greeting. He motioned to the smaller man beside him. "And this is Stewart." The other wolf smiled eagerly and took the hand offered to him.

Jack slid out of the booth behind Pitch to give each of his friends a greeting as well. "Thank you guys for coming."

"You think we would miss this?" North let out a booming laugh.

 _This is our chance to say we told you so._ Sandy was grinning now too as he slipped into the booth, Nicholas following behind.

Pitch saw Jack's gentle blush and knew that somehow, he must have been reminded of the club. "I have to say, I consider myself quite lucky to have run into Jack that night."

"So Jack told you why he was at the club then."

Jack nodded with a smirk. "I told him all about how you to tricked me into going and then guilt tripped me into staying there."

"Was for your own good." The big man shrugged.

When the waiter came to take their order, Jack could see the dilemma his friends faced when they ordered their food. "Guys. Order however much you want. Koz has already seen my appetite; I'm sure he won't be appalled by yours." The other two wolves sighed in relief and then proceeded to increase their order to enough food to easily feed six people. Jack smiled and took his mate's hand in his own under the table.

Pitch smiled over at Jack, tangling their fingers together. "For warmth," he whispered, just loud enough for Jack to hear. He turned to the other two wolves. "Whatever you two wish to eat tonight, please do. I told Jack that I would pay as a peace offering to his friends."

"What have you done to give peace offering? You are treating him well, right?" His gaze narrowed on the tall man across from him.

Jack's eyes rolled. "North, calm down. He's just trying to be nice. He hasn't done anything to me yet."

"And by yet, he means ever. I care for him. And I meant a peace offering between two parties. I wish to make a good first impression with my boyfriend's dearest friends."

"Boyfriend?" North quirked an eyebrow up. "Has been over three weeks. If you are soulmates I am surprised you're not more."

Pitch smiled, his eyes flashing with a hint of danger. "Not for lack of me trying, I assure you." His eyes calmed and he smiled jovially. "Jack doesn't believe in marriage before the first month. I keep asking, but he keeps refusing."

"That's my boy!" He laughed, taking a swig of his drink.

 _Playing hard to get?_ Sandy winked at the younger man across the table with a playful smile.

Jack gaped at him. _No!_ "It's not that I'm refusing. I just think that something like this shouldn't be too rushed. It's a big decision." He couldn't help thinking just how much more important the decision was than they even knew.

"Is good to take time with love. Just don't hold yourself back too long. Life has a way of punishing those who wait too long." He gave Jack a knowing look, remembering his own lost mate.

"Trust me; I won't let him keep me waiting," Pitch teased, kissing Jack's cheek. "I can be very persuasive, and he is rather fond of me." He stretched his neck just so, the collar of his shirt revealing a sliver of his new bite.

North instantly noticed the mark and turned to Jack. _You bit him?_

Blue eyes went wide when he realized what North had seen. _He wanted me to? I know it's not what wolves usually do, but he asked me to do it._

 _Does he know what you are?_ Sandy's golden eyes met with his across the empty space.

Jack slowly nodded. When he saw the slightly confused look from the man next to him, he explained. "I'm fond enough of him to tell him what I am. So you don't need to worry about letting my secret slip."

Pitch gave a look of understanding and looked back at the two wolves across the table. "I have seen him, as he truly is. I find him to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"You showed him your other form?"

"Well…" A nervous hand scratched the back of his neck. "That part was sort of an accident. But I planned on telling him anyway," he added quickly. "It just happened differently than planned."

"And you accept his other form?" North stared the man down.

"I not only accept it, but I cherish it as much as I cherish the man beside me now. I find him beautiful in any form," Pitch said, returning the stare with a stiff smile of warning. "In fact, I dare anyone to try and take him from me."

Jack gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze, stroking it lightly to calm him down. "No one's going to take me from you." He turned to his friends. "He's proven himself enough to me that I trusted him with every part of me."

Pitch calmed as their waiter returned with their food. "Enough serious talk. We're here to be friends, after all. Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends." Pitch removed his hand from Jack's, using only the lightest of touches as he caressed from his fingertips to his wrist. "You too, love. You'll need the energy."

North and Sandy dug into their food. They tried to make conversation but turned out to be like Jack and too focused on their meal. When his plate was empty, Jack slammed his hands on the table and laughed at his friends. "Ha! Beat you again!"

The other two sighed. "Is unfair! You're still young and always extra hungry."

"You're just salty because you always lose."

"Play nice, my dear," Pitch teased and slid his plate over. Before Jack could object, Pitch leaned over and discreetly licked his neck. "I'll eat later."

Jack had finally started to learn not to fight Pitch when he offered his food. "Thanks, Koz." He happily started munching on what was left on the plate.

"Heaven help the one who stands between a werewolf and his stomach," Pitch teasingly whispered, sipping at his beer.

After giving his mate a playful nudge, Jack kept eating. "It's a poor choice. I think whoever tries might lose some fingers. Or their hand." The other wolves nodded in agreement as the finished up their own food. "I feel like they've drilled you enough. Is there anything you want to ask them, love?"

"One question. How would you like to be godfathers to our pups?"

All three of them froze in shock. Sandy choked on his drink, North had to clap him on the back to help him breathe, and Jack was still staring at his mate. "You told him that part too?!"

"N-no! Everything but that! I was waiting for the right moment to." Jack cringed in his seat.

Pitch froze and looked at Jack. "It was a joke."

Jack sunk further into the cushion with a groan. "So were we?" He laughed nervously.

"Jack, we can have pups? Truly?" Pitch smiled and kissed Jack deeply. "Oh Jack, the only thing that could make me happier is if you accepted my proposal. Of marriage, I mean."

The wolf was left in awe of the kiss when Pitch pulled away. His face flushed ferociously, knowing his friends were watching intently. "Don't get too excited. It's really hard to get a male Alpha pregnant. It's only happened a couple times in my family."

"But it's not impossible." Pitch brushed his thumb over Jack's lips and barely resisted kissing him again. "You delightful boy. I didn't think I could possibly love you more, but you've proven me wrong."

"Glad I can keep you on your toes." He cleared his throat and sat back up tall in his seat. "Do you have any _not_ embarrassing questions to ask them?"

"None." Pitch leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "But at some point tonight, before this date is over, I will kiss you better than I have ever kissed you before."

"You stop it. You'll just give them more ammo to tease with."

"Isn't going to change the fact that you're now going to think about that kiss for the rest of the night."

"That's for sure." Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't tempt me, love. I'm two seconds away from dragging you into the bathroom and having my way with you."

"What's stopping you?" He looked up into his mate's eyes with a mischievous glint.

 _Did you forget about us, Jack?_

Jack's head whipped back to his friend with a blush. "I'm so sorry, Sandy! Sometimes we get a little carried away."

North was laughing. "Don't be sorry. He just hopes he can still win bet."

"You bet on tonight?"

The little blonde man nodded. _I bet you would be decent company and keep it in your pants around us._

"And I bet you two would not be able to keep hands off each other!"

Pitch smiled. "Well, my dear. Who should win their side of this bet?"

"I don't think either of them should win. Who bets on something like that?" His arms crossed over his chest with a huff.

"I'll place my bets with North," Pitch teased, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Or…" His eyes grew playful. "We could just barely skirt the line between so there is no clear winner and teach these incorrigible gamblers a lesson."

"An interesting proposal. How shall we teach them?"

"Perhaps a nice tease all night to the point of their frustration?"

Pitch hummed and leaned close, teasing Jack's lips with the promise of a kiss. "Agreed."

"Then later tonight…" he smiled such that their lips just barely touched each other as he glanced at his friends. "We can have our wicked way with each other." North and Sandy sighed in defeat, knowing from there on it would be a long night.

* * *

Pitch groaned, his head throbbing from all the alcohol he had drunk the night before. Then their passionate lovemaking had kept him up most of the night after that. He scrunched his eyes up to the rays of sunlight filtering past the curtains. "Too bright," he grumbled, flinging the blanket over his head.

A chuckle came from beside him. "I can't decide if that was you being a vampire or you being hungover."

"Both, you adorable bastard," Pitch mumbled, pulling Jack underneath the blankets for him to kiss. "It isn't right that you look this good this early."

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible in your eyes. It just comes naturally." Jack ducked out of the bed to close the curtains, plunging the room into darkness again. He curled up against Pitch's side with a smile. "Better?"

"Mmm, much." Pitch held him close and kissed the side of his neck lovingly. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Jack's arms slipped around the man's neck.

"I would like for you to meet my niece," Pitch purred, slipping his hands down to cup Jack's rear and pull him closer.

"I'd like that too. She sounds pretty important to you. I've been meaning to ask, though, is she a vampire too?"

"Of course. She isn't as old as me, but she is no baby."

"I wasn't sure. For all I knew you took pity on a human girl and raised her."

"I did, once. An illness almost killed her, and she chose immortality. Ironic, since now she has an obsession with death."

"So when you found Toothiana she was dying and you gave her the choice to become like you? For someone with such a dark past you sure have some thoughtful moments."

"She wasn't dying when I found her. She had been abandoned. I still remember her, dressed in rags, wandering the streets like something from a story. One night, after I found her, she ran away. I didn't find her again for many days, and when I did, she was…" Pitch cleared his throat. "There had been five of them, and they had used my girl abominably. A few months later, we discovered she was pregnant and dying from consumption, um...tuberculosis, as it's called now. She lost the baby and almost her life. That was when I gave her the choice."

Jack looked at him in awe. "How old was she?"

"16. A mere child in my eyes, but a woman in the eyes of her world."

"That's...vile that someone would do such a disgusting thing." He nuzzled his lover's neck with a frown, sensing he needed the comfort. "But everything is alright now. You're happy. She's happy and alive. Things will be better."

Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair lovingly. "I love that girl like my own daughter. She was my reason for existing until you." He gently pulled Jack's head back for a kiss. "Where once she reigned alone, now there you are. That's why I think she'll like you."

"I'm sure your moodiness could be quite the burden for just one person. The poor girl. How'd she survive this long?" He smirked.

"You. Are. A. Naughty. Brat." Pitch chuckled, punctuating each word with a kiss more passionate than the last. "So may I text her and set up a meeting time?"

"I'm surprised you haven't already." Jack moaned into each kiss. "Go for it."

Pitch smiled. "I'll do it after I've made you feel like a winner." He laughed, pulling Jack under him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I set her up in her own apartment. She has her freedom, with some exceptions."

"What kind of exceptions? You're not the stifling dad type are you?"

"There's a security guard in the lobby that sends me nightly updates. No boys, no men, no people of ill repute or of questionable character. After what happened to her, I try to keep an eye on the company she keeps."

Jack eyed him. "You do realize that is not normal by _any_ standards, right? How does she feel about all that?"

"She cared about the security the first two hundred years. She's grown accustomed to it now." Pitch looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "The two of you can discuss it behind my back. Consider it a chance to bond."

"I don't even know the girl yet and I feel for her. It has to be hard having a dad like you." Jack reached down to entangle their fingers.

"As my mate, you should be taking my side." Pitch's fingers tightened. "However, I think she'll enjoy the new face. She may not show it, but my girl can be lonely. She doesn't believe herself worthy of good company. She believes herself worth those five men of long ago and nothing else. She doesn't believe me when I say that she could have anyone, be happy with someone good, who loves her."

"So I could totally be fucking stuff up right now but I hope you can see that I mean well." Jack took a deep breath and gave his mate's hand a tug to stop him too. "I don't claim to know your relationship with her or how she feels. But from a third party standpoint it sounds like she's in a cage." He brought the vampire's hand up to his lips. "I know you mean well for her. But how can you expect her to know her worth when she comes home to a guarded apartment every day. Yes, it might be pretty or lavish, if your tastes and money give any clue, but she's still trapped there."

"Then become a friend to her. I trust you. I trust your kindness and your goodness. Show her that her world isn't limited to her past."

"I fully intended to do that anyway. But you have to promise to let up on her a little bit. I'll plant the seed but the plant can't grow without fresh air and sun. When you saved her life and changed her you gave her everything she needs to defend herself. I don't know her yet, by if she's anything like you she'll learn quickly what she wants and how to take of herself."

"I know she will; I just need her to have a guiding hand at first. I don't trust many within my clan, especially not with her. But I trust you to help her begin to fly."

"I promise not to break that trust. I look forward to meeting her."

Pitch nodded to the guard as they entered the apartment and directed Jack to the elevator. He hit the PH button, and the elevator slowly began to make its climb to the top of the building. "She's like you in so many ways." Pitch smiled, his mind lost in some private joke. "How interesting."

"PH? Don't tell me that stands for 'penthouse.'" He gave the vampire a flat look. "Just how rich _are_ you?"

"The penthouse was a birthday present to celebrate her 500th year. And I seem to recall walking amongst Roman senators, so calculating the years…" Pitch chuckled. "I have had a great deal of time to accumulate wealth. Time affords me a great many opportunities to learn and to use those new skills to my benefit."

"Rich bastard," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"You love me, don't deny it. Besides, I need all the money I can to keep my little wolf fed," Pitch teased, nosing at Jack's neck and letting the tips of his fangs gently press against the pale skin.

"That's true," he laughed. "Now I can eat all I want and not have to worry about the bills."

"Amongst other things…" Pitch whispered as he lightly bit Jack's earlobe.

The wolf's eyes shuddered at the feeling. "I thought we were going to meet your daughter."

"Niece, Jack," Pitch corrected. "And we have a few floors left." He claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, taking every breath of air Jack had to give and replacing it with his own.

"Thought you...said like...a daughter." His breaths grew heavy as their kisses grew deeper with each floor climbed. Pitch didn't answer, choosing to silence him by sucking at his tongue and biting at his lips. Jack was two seconds from jumping his mate in the elevator when the doors opened with a ding.

The elevator opened to reveal a spacious sitting room, complete with a crystal chandelier, luxurious leather seating, and floor-to-ceiling windows. Pitch cringed at the muffled sound of music coming from a back room. "Oh great, she's moved back to My Chemical Romance." Pitch sighed and gave Jack one last kiss. "When we get home, we're going to finish that kiss."

"I'll hold you to that." He gave a very wolfish grin and took Pitch's hand in his own again.

Pitch smiled and led Jack to one of the rooms, the music getting louder and louder as they got closer. He opened the door and frowned. The room was mostly dark, blackout curtains blocking much of the light from seeping into the room. The light from the hallway revealed black and purple walls covered in band posters and concert programs from My Chemical Romance, Green Day, H.I.M., Disturbed, and other similar bands. "Toothiana, this room is a mess."

"Why, hello to you too, my fiancé." A figure rose from the bed and approached Pitch to give his cheek a kiss. "Or should I say, ex-fiancé?" She turned to look at Jack, one eye lavender, the other bright green. Her black hair glowed in the light, the blue streaks mixing with the natural blue tints in each strand. The long mass of it was piled up on her head in a messy hair-do. "And you must be the white wolf."

"That's me. Though usually I go by Jack." The Were held his hand out to her in greeting, avoiding the 'fiancé' subject until at least introductions were over.

"Toothiana Pitchner." She held out a small, pale hand, and took Jack's. The coldness of her flesh was a shock to his warmth.

Jack's eyebrow went up at the temperature, confused at the difference between her and Pitch. "So…" He turned to look pointedly at his mate. "Fiancé?"

Toothiana laughed, the sound light, although cold. "He didn't tell you?" She gave Jack a flat look and spoke in a tone as if she was reciting a long-since memorized poem. "When a vampire chooses to turn someone, that someone becomes their intended. As a way to keep vampire populations from becoming unmanageable, this prevented many vampires from turning indiscriminately." She smiled. "As his one turning, the clan demands we mate."

"Unfortunately, we often can barely stand each other," Pitch ground out. "So she is my daughter in my heart, and we are both free to choose others."

"Free," she scoffed. "You found yours. You killed mine."

"He was an opium dealer! Considering you were high most of the time, I'm surprised you even knew he was there, let alone that you supposedly loved him."

"Was that not my choice to make?"

"No, it wasn't. As my intended, and someone I hold very dear, I would never let you sell yourself so short."

"You are an insufferable jackass, and I hope the sun burns you to a crisp."

"And you're a little bitch who I adore, so suck it up."

The two vampires glared at each other, the air crackling with the tension between them. "You don't see me for years, and then you bring me your boyfriend? As what, a babysitter?" She turned to look at Jack with a shrug and an indifferent frown. "No offense, but I could snap you like a twig before you even noticed I had moved."

"I'd like to see you try," he couldn't help the little growl that made its way into his voice. "I'm on your side, here. And all I get is a half-assed overconfident threat? See if I come back again."

Toothiana gave him a look before pulling him away from Pitch, her arm looping through his instead. "You may sit with me. You…" She pointed to Pitch, her finger jabbing him in the chest. "You are not invited. Fuck off."

"I politely refuse such a warm invitation," Pitch growled, pushing her hand away. "I'll make tea, shall I?"

"Tea!" Toothiana's face lit up. "Oh, you know I can't resist you when you make tea!" She frowned, and whispered conspiratorially to Jack. "He does this on purpose. He knows I hate him, but then he makes me tea and I can't help but love him again. Isn't that terrible?"

"He does tend to grate on the nerves a bit. I was telling him I didn't know how you'd lasted so long as his sole companion." Jack let himself relax and get pulled off. She reminded him of his own packmates. Emotions were all or nothing with them, leading to a rollercoaster ride of feelings.

"She's crazy," Pitch whispered loudly, giving Jack a smile.

"You stay out of this! You want me to like him? Shut up, make me tea, and let me talk to him! For fuck's sake…" Toothiana pulled him closer. "He's a real shithead. How can you stand him? Willingly?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I see something behind the 'shithead' part. He's growing on me the more I spend time with him. Maybe he's a virus; it catches then you can't get rid of it."

"More like a plague." For good measure, she looked over her shoulder at Pitch and stuck her tongue out. "Wanna go with me to see a musical? They're doing one based on Green Day's American Idiot. I'd _kill_ for someone to go with."

Jack's eyes lit up at the proposition. "I'd love to go if we could get our hands on tickets. My friends tried to surprise me with it but they were sold out before they could."

"That should be no problem." She sat down on the leather couch and snapped her fingers at Pitch. "You! Get us tickets!"

Pitch grimaced but bowed sarcastically. "As you command, your highness."

"Such an asshole. Fucking hate you sometimes," she mumbled, pulling Jack down to sit beside her. "So, tell me about yourself."

Jack was laughing as he sank into the cushions. "Well, I'm a wolf by night and daycare teacher by day. It's a very exciting life I lead."

"That sounds boring. I like it. Don't let him control you." She glared over at Pitch, her nose twitching in distaste. "Hate that guy."

"We've already discussed there will be many fights in our future because I won't sit and take his shit." He glanced over the back of the couch to eye his lover with a grin. "Much to his frustration."

"Oh no, he's fucking you." Toothiana groaned, letting her head fall back on the couch. "Now he'll be under your skin, and you'll do whatever he wants. Fucking parasite."

"Watch your mouth," Pitch spoke from the kitchen.

"You watch it, fucking twat." She glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, I'm supposedly bipolar. I get awful mood swings. Changeable behavior and all that. Makes me a liability until I have a mate to control me."

"Is that why you're on permanent time-out?" he teased. His shoulders tensed a little, not too sure how she'd respond.

"No, I'm on lockdown because I kill people."

"The Great Fire of London was her getting upset because she couldn't milk a cow," Pitch said, laying a tray with a teapot and cups on the table. "Remember that stunt, Toothiana?"

"I'd stake you if I could get away with it," Toothiana growled. "Pour it."

"Bitch," Pitch cooed lovingly, pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to her. The girl took it and eagerly drank it all, soon asking for another before he could pour some for Jack or himself.

Jack stared at her from his spot on the couch. "Damn. You really don't have any restraint, do you?"

"I have restraint!"

Pitch chuckled and sat down beside Jack, lazily draping one hand on the back of his neck. "Her version of restraint was almost wiping out the Incas. Illness, my arse." He nodded over in her direction. "Meet the illness."

"I was also responsible for the disappearance of Roanoke!" She said happily, sipping at her tea.

"Like I said: no restraint." Jack sipped slowly at his tea, making a face at the bitterness. "Don't get me wrong. It's not a bad thing. Well, I guess it was bad for London, the Incas, and Roanoke, but that's just your personality," he joked. "I don't think you need a mate to control you; if anything, you need a mate to control."

"Don't give her ideas, Jack," Pitch whispered, tangling his fingers in the hair at Jack's nape.

"He understands, fuckwad!" She looked at Jack eagerly. "Got any single friends?"

"Actually, yes!" Jack passed his cup to his mate with a laugh. "Sorry. Not a big tea fan. Hope that's not a deal breaker."

"You're pushing it," Pitch teased, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Ew, get a room!" Toothiana reached over and took the cup from Pitch and downed it in one gulp. "Got any photos?"

The Were pulled out his phone and looked through some pictures. He finally settled on one of Sandy in PJs, knocked out on a couch with a dreamy smile on his face and held it out to her with a snigger. "He got totally wasted the night before."

Toothiana stared at the picture, her head quirked to the side. She pulled her legs up under her chin and settled back. Pitch smiled. "Well, now tame as a housecat. Well done, you."

"I have a knack for pegging personalities that go well together." His smile fell a bit. "I hope you don't get too attached yet. I'm still not sure how he'd react to a Were mating a vampire, much less if he'd be open to such a relationship for himself."

Toothiana didn't listen, too focused on the picture. Pitch sighed and gave Jack's neck a reassuring squeeze. "Let them meet, as a man and a woman. Let them decide between the two of them, as we did."

"But what if he doesn't take it well? I'll just be the one who betrayed his trust."

"If they are destined to be, then what she is will not matter. She may be reckless, but she isn't stupid. If he can't accept her, if it isn't meant to be, she'll leave him."

Jack shifted closer to cuddle into his mate's side. He held the phone out to the other vampire. "There's tons more of him in there if you want to look."

Toothiana grabbed the phone back and started looking through the pictures. Pitch held him close and kissed the top of his head. "I have an idea. Send Sandy to that musical. Don't go. Let's see how they handle it," he whispered, low enough for only Jack to hear.

"Sounds like quite the devious plan. _If_ you can get tickets."

"If?" Pitch smiled. "When has anything been impossible for me?"

"Nothings impossible for Mr. Moneybags."

"Careful, love. I pay for the food," he purred, kissing the corner of Jack's mouth.

He looked at him with fake shock. "I'd never bite the hand that feeds me."

"Now there's an idea." He smiled and gently bit Jack's lower lip. "Hold onto that for when we get back home."

"That idea sounds like it'll be fun." Jack shuddered against him.

"It's just one of many I have planned for you," Pitch whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

"I wanna meet him!" Toothiana shoved Jack's phone between their faces. "What's his name? What's he like? I want his number and his babies."

Jack stared for a second at the screen pressed to his nose. "His name's Samuel Mansnoozie. But the pack calls him Sandy. I think I'll hold out on giving away his number until I've at least told him about you."

"I wanna meet him."

"Let me at least bring it up with him first." He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and hoped dearly it would work out between the two of them. "I'll ask next time I see him, okay?"

"Fine." She typed something quick into Jack's phone before handing it back. "Text me when he says yes."

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

"I always say exactly what I mean."

"At the time." Pitch smiled at Jack and nodded. "It's true."

Jack's hands went up in defense. "Alright. Let's just hope Sandy doesn't let us all down now."

"He won't. Not once he gets a look of me." Toothiana sat back with a satisfied grin, sipping at her tea.

"Fingers crossed." He settled against Pitch again. "So what do you do with your time?"

"I learn. I've recently memorized my hundredth book, I know eight languages, and I know two hundred and fifty poems by heart. I can play the piano, the cello, the violin, the harp, and the harpsichord. I can dance, sing, sew, bake, paint, and repair things. I've studied archaeology, botany, paleontology, zoology, astrology, and psychology. And I like to watch re-runs of The Golden Girls."

The wolf let out a sigh. "Damn you vampires and your insane amount of knowledge."

"It's the time," both vampires said together while sipping at their tea in sync.

Jack clutched his sides in laughter. "You might not be related, but the resemblance is scary."

They both glared at Jack. "That's not funny, my dear."

"Yeah. I hate him, and his stupid face."

"And I hate your awful personality."

"And I hate your fashion sense."

"And I hate your taste in music."

"And I think if you two would stop and listen to each other for than two seconds you'd see it too." Jack moved to the shelves to peruse Toothiana's music collection.

"You're so fucking obnoxious."

"And you're annoying."

With a roll of his eyes, Jack continued on until he found the album he was looking for. A quick glance at the back cover was all he needed before inserting the cd into the stereo and blasting the song as high as it would go, finally drowning out the other two.

"Why anyone likes you is beyond me."

"No one will like you with that terrible attitude."

"Jack likes me, slimeball."

"Jack doesn't count."

"You're such a dickweed."

"And you make me want to eat silver sometimes."

"Do it. I'll dance on your grave."

"Then I'll haunt you forever. An eternity with my ghost."

"I'll get an exorcist."

Pitch grumbled, crossing his arms. "You'll miss me."

"Like I miss the Plague."

By then, Jack had realized how engrossed they were in each other and moved on to entertain himself. He had helped himself to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. There was a little inkling in his mind that told him he should ask, but he ended up ignoring it when he realized his mate pays for all the food anyway. He sat on a bar stool at the counter and looked over at the vampires between bites. "You done yet?"

"I'll be done when he's finally made good on his promises to die."

"Such a little brat."

"Fuck nugget. Hate you."

"I love you too, you annoying thing."

"You disgust me."

"You two are worse than the pack at its worst." Jack had polished off his sandwich and was now licking his fingers contently. "You both love each other. Even if you don't want to admit it out loud at least stop hoping for the other's death."

"He's a fucking cockroach."

"And she's unreasonable." Pitch stood and went to stand by Jack, brushing some crumbs from around his lips and off his shirt.

"Like a fucking mother hen. Don't you just hate it?"

Pitch gave Jack a look. "Indeed. Don't you just hate it?"

The Were's answer was to shrug his shoulders. "I know I'm a messy eater. I guess it's better to have him there than some stranger laughing at my mess."

"I'd take the stranger."

Pitch shot her a look. "You really are annoying."

"And you're a terrible piece of donkey shit."

"And now you're both starting to get on my nerves," Jack growled, the sounds filling the room even over the loud music.

Both vampires froze and shut their mouths. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"How you treat each other is your business. But _damn_. Give a guy some time to adjust before you start drowning him in mutual insults."

"Unstable," Toothiana volunteered.

"She is. Really rather unstable."

"I don't care. Just stop bringing me into it all."

Toothiana frowned. "I'll stop if he agrees to be nice."

Pitch tensed. "Very well. I agree to be nice."

Toothiana glared at him. "Me too."

"Such good children," Jack teased. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You owe me, my dear," Pitch purred, his eyes flashing with warning.

"Is being nice to me such a chore?"

"Don't start, Toothiana," Pitch growled, holding a hand out to stop her. "I didn't bring him here for this."

"Then why did you bring him? To show off? To babysit?"

"To help you begin to make friends. Good friends, _decent_ friends, not drug dealers and prostitutes."

Toothiana huffed and turned away. "He is a lot prettier. And he smells nice."

"I'll take those as compliments." Jack leaned against his hand on the counter, hiding his small smile in the process.

"Do," Toothiana growled, suddenly busy with admiring her black nail polish.

Pitch sat down next to Jack with an exhausted groan. "She's gotten bored. I think we can go."

"You sure? Or are you just too tired to keep up with her banter anymore?" He watched the other man from the corner of his eyes.

"Both. There's a reason we don't hang out with each other often." Pitch cracked his neck. "Wanna go? We can get Chinese and watch Netflix."

"Any plan with food, and I'm in." Jack grinned and hopped off his stool.

"What if I add sex after?"

"Then it's the cherry on top of a delicious plan."

Pitch growled and grabbed Jack around the waist. "You are perfection."

"And you both are annoying. Can you leave?"

"I think we can do that." He gave his mate a quick kiss before pulling him back through the penthouse towards the elevator. "Oh, and by the way, as my own little petty revenge I left my mess in the kitchen and messed with your perfectly organized cd collection." The screech fron the penthouse had Jack grinning as the elevator door shut behind them.

Pitch doubled over in laughter. "Jack, you are amazing."

"It's the little things that make life enjoyable."

" _You_ make life enjoyable." Pitch pulled Jack against him and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry it turned out that way. I have to admit, that's actually the calmest she's ever been. Usually, there's things thrown and a lot of broken glass and furniture."

"You two have some very serious issues to work out. For example: bickering like children with sailors mouths."

"But you like my sailor mouth," Pitch teased as he nuzzled at Jack's neck.

"When it's used to talk dirty. Not so much when you're just bashing each other." Jack's smile grew, loving the attention.

"Well then." Pitch pulled back to shoot Jack a predatory smile. "Maybe you should show me some better uses for my mouth."

"I'd love to…" He leaned closer so their lips just barely brushed before pulling away completely. "But I think I'll wait until we get to your place."

Pitch groaned. "You're such a tease."

"I have to get my petty revenge on you too. You both deserved it. You don't get out of it just for being my mate."

"I am going to do _terrible_ things to you when we get home," Pitch growled, teasingly nibbling at Jack's neck and shoulder.

"Not until we get home, though." He gently but firmly pushed the vampire off him.

"There's my Alpha," Pitch purred. "Give Sandy to her. An Omega like him will be perfect for my Alpha niece."

"That's what I was thinking too. I think he'd like her bossing him around a bit."

"Like you?" Pitch wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck, squeezing in a way Alphas do to exert their dominance. "He'll calm her just as you bewitched me."

Jack felt almost paralyzed by the move but growled nonetheless. "Don't think you can force me into submitting before home to avoid your punishment."

"I'm not forcing. I'm promising."

"Sure feels like it."

"I'm giving you a preview. Just replace my hand with my fangs. You like when I do that."

"I do like that." He reached up to grab Pitch's hand, gripping it tight enough to release his hold. "But not until we get _home._ " Jack shot a look at him over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Pitch slid his hands into his pocket, instead letting his eyes freely roam over Jack's backside.

"Good vampire." He pressed a teasing kiss to Pitch's cheek before waltzing out of the elevator.

"Sometimes I think you live to torture me."

"You can blame yourself for that. Your reactions make it so fun!"

"My reactions?"

"Yeah. You don't hold back any of your feelings when it comes to me."

"Such as? Those are bold claims."

Jack took his mate's hand and led him out to the car. "The sad puppy look you get when I don't give you a kiss you wanted. The boiling desire in your eyes right now because you can't fuck me right this second. The loving expression you get when you think I'm not looking so you don't have to act all tough."

"My, it seems I'm losing control over myself." Pitch held the car door open for Jack. "After you, Alpha."

"Don't worry about it. I rather like being the one to break down your infamous control." He slid into the seat and buckled up. "Now, where's that Chinese food you promised?"

"You have to order it." Pitch slid into the driver's seat. "I've spent most of the time trying to seduce you."

"Which restaurant?" Jack pulled up a map on his phone of the places nearby. "And what kind of food do you usually get?"

"You choose. Whatever will get me the hottest sex your body is capable of."

With a laugh, Jack called up his favorite place and ordered enough food for five people. "Should be ready in about fifteen to twenty-five minutes. Think you can survive that long?"

"You have thirty-five minutes before I'm taking your clothes off. What you do with that time is up to you."

"Hopefully they finish early then so I have a chance to eat before that happens."

"If you don't, I'll let you eat off me."

"That is tempting…"

"Isn't it?" Pitch slid his hand between Jack's thighs. "I wouldn't separate you from food."

"Glad to know I have such an understanding mate." He carefully slid his hand over Pitch's and moved it back up to his knee.

Pitch growled. "It's almost like you have a plan."

"Me? Never." Jack batted his eyes playfully.

"You? Always."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"I think I'm already beginning to see."

"Unless that's my plan. Fool you into a false sense of knowing."

"So you actually do plan on letting me pull over and have you right now?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I think you're planning exactly what I think you're planning, and you just want to be a little tease."

"I'm planning on making you wait every last second until we get home for any desires to be fulfilled."

Pitch gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles going white. "Can you at least open the window?"

"What for?" He pressed the window button to lower it halfway.

"Your desire. It makes you smell...delicious, and the air is full of it. I am two seconds away from doing something we both might regret, so please have mercy on my nose."

"Alright, alright." Jack took at least a little pity on his mate and lowered the other windows as well.

"Thank you. Now I know you can have some compassion on me."

"Can't have my mate going completely insane, can I?" Jack gave the hand in his own a squeeze.

"I can easily imagine you letting me do so."

"You tempt me to sometimes." He grinned.

"I have to do something to even the odds."

"I wouldn't say it evens it so much. I still think it leans in your favor."

"I think you're dangerous."

"Just the way you like it."

"I'm afraid of you."

"Because of the hold I have on your heart?"

"On all of me." Pitch sighed and pulled over. He leaned back in his chair, looking at the roof of the car. "I've always had control over myself. I've controlled my heart, my mind, my senses, everything. Then I met you, and I find that I no longer have any power over myself."

Jack leaned his seat back too and rolled onto his side to watch his lover. "I'd say that's pretty fair seeing as I feel the same way."

"But you're only twenty-six. I'm much older. It feels...frightening, to lose control after all this time."

"Twenty-five. And I'm half animal in my emotions. We don't react well to drastic change. I'm out of my element completely here."

Pitch turned to look at Jack. "I don't know what I would do if you were ever to abandon me. You've become such a part of myself that I don't know if I could stay sane without you."

"We're just two peas in a pod, aren't we?" He chuckled, reaching his hand out stroke Pitch's cheek. "Both insane together, but we'd go insane without each other."

"How will I bear eternity without you?"

"Nobody says you have to."

"But you hesitate to answer me."

"I don't hesitate." He frowned a little. "I just want to wait a little longer. I don't know how things will change. I want to enjoy life the way I know it just a little longer."

"I want to enjoy you while I have you." Pitch reached out and smoothed the wrinkles out from between his brows.

"You'll always have me."

"For now. Time works that way for us."

"It'll work out." Jack kissed the fingers that still lingered near his face. "We're too perfect for each other for it not to."

"I need you, Jack. I won't wait forever. I want you to be with me for the rest of time. I'm just afraid that I'll wake up one morning and you won't be there. You'll be buried in some graveyard somewhere, your death year showing that you aged and lived like any normal being. And I'll go mad, having a Jack-sized hole in my chest that will never be filled."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I don't plan on make you wait that long."

"No one ever plans to." Pitch started the car and turned back onto the road, driving towards Jack's apartment.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"The bond? I haven't forgotten it."

"No. You couldn't forget that," he laughed. "I'm talking about my food."

Pitch laughed quietly. "Ah yes, the food. A werewolf needs its sustenance."

"Yes he does. Especially with a mate as insatiable as you."

"I'll try to control myself a little more."

"Don't. I like you that way."

"I like you too. Just the way you are."

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack looked down at his phone with a laugh, sending off a quick text. He left his spot on the couch to slide his arms around his mate's waist as he cooked. "Sandy likes her."

"Perfect. I don't know what she would do if he hadn't."

"Continue on with her mood swings for eternity?"

"That sounds right."

"What're you cooking?" Jack rested his chin on Pitch's shoulder to watch him work.

"Food for the fridge, for leftovers."

Jack scoffed at the idea. "There's no such thing as leftovers."

"That's why I'm making it special. To put in the fridge for tomorrow." Pitch chuckled. "Although you can always eat it now."

"What's so special about tomorrow that we need leftovers?"

"I need to go somewhere."

"Where? You haven't mentioned this until now." He shifted to the side to look up at him better.

"My clan. I, uh...I need to make an appearance. They're starting to talk, to wonder if maybe I'm more focused on my boy toy than my work."

"But you _are_ more focused on him than your work, right? I thought you gave up your work."

"Of course. You're my only concern now. But I figured talk to some people, sit in my lab for a few hours, and they'll calm down. They'll stop threatening to hurt you."

Jack stepped back in shock. "They've been threatening to hurt me?! Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"Because the threats didn't meant anything. They were just words from nobodies. But it's the council now, and that cannot be ignored."

"How long is this going to keep going on? If I become like you, are you still going to hide what I am and that you won't do their work anymore?"

Pitch looked up at him. "No. It would be easier if you were mine like that, but I won't force you. I can protect you. I can assuage them for now, so they'll give us a little more time."

"What would they do if they find out?"

"Kill you and kill me for loving you. Then probably kill your pack."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? This is our lives. My pack's lives."

Pitch slammed his hands down. "Nonchalant? Jack, I assure you, I may seem calm but that's only because I'm fighting to control myself from ripping throats out. I would _kill_ for you, Jack. I would kill to protect you, but I can't be that reckless. I'm trying to buy us, you, me, your pack, some time."

Jack slowly moved back to him, arms gripping him tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I love you, Jack. Whatever I have to do, I would, if it means protecting you." Pitch bowed his head, his fingers finding Jack's. "I am yours. My allegiance is yours."

"I know," Jack sighed and buried his face against Pitch's chest. "I worry too much over all this. I don't want anything to happen for me to lose you."

"I'm yours, my love. I'll fight anyone who tries to separate us, vampire or wolf."

"As will I." He reached up to kiss the man's cheek. "You didn't have to make me food for tomorrow, you know. I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself."

"I know, but microwave meals and mac and cheese don't count. You're mine now; not some teenage bachelor."

"Hey. I can cook way more than that. Just because I'm not as good as you doesn't mean I can't cook anything."

"You cook like a bachelor. You need proper meals, which I provide. So you will be a good boy and eat what I've made."

"Unless...I eat it all right now."

"You couldn't. You wouldn't!"

"I could, and I just might."

"I'll have to discipline you if you do."

"I thought we established I enjoy being disciplined too much."

"Jack, you naughty pup."

"You know you like it when I'm naughty." He looked up to lock eyes with his mate.

"Grab the pudding. Save the rest."

Jack's hands darted out to grab the pudding and spoon. He happily stood there munching on his snack. "Will you keep me updated tomorrow? So I'm at least not freaking myself out all day over it."

"I'll text every hour. And stop that!" Pitch took the spoon from Jack. "That's not for eating. Yet."

"Fine then." Jack started dipping his finger into the pudding instead. "But that means you have to clean off my hand when I'm done. This could get messy." He smirked at the vampire.

"You can do it that way, or we can take that bowl into your room and lick it off each other."

"I vote that option!" He took off running to his bedroom with a laugh.

"Knew you would," Pitch teased, following close behind. "I also have another request."

"And what would this request be?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed licking his fingers.

"I want you blindfolded. I want you and your wolf to trust me."

"But I do trust you." He gave a confused look.

"Then give me your sight."

"Okay then? What are you blindfolding me with?" Jack set the pudding on the bedside table and laid back.

Pitch walked to the chest of drawers and looked through the ties he had begun to move into Jack's space. "Do you trust me enough to give me your sight completely?"

"Of course. If I trust you with my life, I can trust you with that. My Alpha would never steer me wrong," he purred.

"Solid black it is." Pitch took the tie from the drawer and walked over to the bed. "Sit up, love." Jack did as he was told; he sat up and scooted to the edge so he could look up at his mate. Pitch tied the makeshift blindfold around Jack's eyes, plunging him into darkness. He leaned close and brushed his lips over Jack's face, narrowly avoiding his lips. "Clothes. Off."

Jack shivered in his desire to be kissed. After stripping his shirt over his head, being careful of the blindfold, he moved on to pants. "How do you want me, my Alpha?"

"We can do complete submission with you on your belly. Or you can lie on your back, and I can fold you in half."

"W-whatever you wish." He leaned forward to where he remembered Pitch being to brush his lips over the firm stomach.

Pitch moaned softly and carded his fingers through Jack's hair, scraping his scalp. "I want you to choose. Choose how your body will be dominated."

Jack nodded and slid back into the middle of the bed. He laid on his back, knees bent and opened. "Is this alright?"

Pitch licked his lips. "Open your legs wider." Knees moved farther apart, leaving him completely exposed. Jack wasn't too sure what to expect from all this, and his breathing picked up. Pitch closed the door, the sound of the door locking ringing out into the air. "I need your complete trust."

The white head whipped towards the noise. "You have it."

Pitch moved to the bowl on the side table, and he dipped the spoon in, collecting a large glob of pudding. "I'm going to take care of you tonight, love. I'm going to pleasure you and love you better than anyone ever has before me."

Jack laughed nervously, trying to pinpoint what his lover was doing. "You've already done that a million times. There's never been anyone as good as you."

"Don't try and guess what I'm going to do. Just open yourself to the experience."

"It's hard not to. My ears are going crazy right now."

"For now." Pitch held the spoon over Jack's lips, leaving a trail of pudding on the plump flesh. Jack gasped at the sudden touch of pudding, leaving him an open target for Pitch's tongue. Pitch traced each lip before slipping between them and kissing Jack passionately. The wolf moaned into their meshed lips and tried not to writhe beneath him.

"I want you to move, love. I want to know what makes you feel good," Pitch whispered, biting Jack's lower lip and lightly tugging at it. "Your reactions will direct my movements."

"Everything you do makes me feel good," he joked.

"Be serious, Jack. I am." He moved the spoon downwards, leaving a trail down here a neck with a small pool of dessert collecting to the hollow of his throat. His tongue and fangs followed, licking up every bit.

"I am being-" he gasped again. "Being serious. Everything you do to me feels good." Jack turned to bare his throat more at the feel of a fang scraping his skin.

Pitch looked up at Jack and smiled. He scraped Jack's skin again with his fangs. "Shall I bite you tonight?" Jack gulped loudly but nodded. He turned his head further to the side with a blush. Pitch gripped Jack's chin and held him still as he sank his fangs into the pale column, sucking hard. He ground against Jack's hip teasingly. If he didn't already trust this man, Jack would have been mortified by the loud moan that left him. Instead he took it all, unabashedly pushing himself against his lover in return. The loud sound of Pitch slurping and sucking at his neck filled the air. He released Jack's neck, blood covering his lips and chin. "Want me to do that again?"

Jack was panting eagerly beneath him. "Yes!" His hands blindly made their way into dark locks, tugging lightly with every suck. Pitch dragged the spoon down his chest and circled his nipples. He licked down the trail and gave Jack no warning before sinking his fangs down over one hard nub. The Were cried out under him. His back arched up to press himself closer to that delicious mouth. Before they'd started dating, he'd had no idea how much he would enjoy getting bitten. Pitch's bites were like points of ecstasy.

The vampire sucked eagerly at one nipple then switched to bite the other. He thrust his hips against Jack so their lower halves rubbed against each other. His hand slid up to caress Jack's throat, his thumb dipping into the hollow. Jack's grip on the man's hair tightened. His lips were left open in a soundless cry of pleasure as his length leaked against his mate's. Pitch slid his hand down and gripped Jack, squeezing the base of his length. "Don't come, not yet," he whispered, tonguing at the tip of Jack's nipple.

"More…," Jack breathed in return. His hips bucked up against Pitch's.

"How are you so fucking beautiful?" Pitch growled and dragged his teeth down Jack's belly.

"I was made for you." The muscles on his stomach tensed with every brush against them.

"Hold your legs open." Pitch dipped his tongue into Jack's navel, his fingers dragging down the tense abdominal muscles.

Jack reluctantly untangled his fingers from his lover's hair. He reached down to grip behind his knees, holding his legs wide open like he'd been told. "What're you doing next?"

"What do you think, lover?" Pitch skipped over Jack's length and moved to drizzle pudding between Jack's cheeks. He surged forward, licking, biting and sucking at Jack's hole and the sensitive flesh between there and his length.

A low moan turned howl escaped before he could stop it. Jack was suddenly thankful for the blindfold for hiding his watering eyes and the cheeks he knew were bright red. He hadn't been prepared to stop the wolf from sneaking through.

Pitch slid his hands up to grip Jack's. "Easy, my Alpha. Trust me," he growled, his voice deeper and less human. He thrust his tongue inside Jack and teasing him until he pulsed around his tongue.

"I-I do trust you," he groaned even as his head thrashed in response to Pitch's touch. His mind couldn't wrap around why this felt so much better than usual. Jack wasn't sure how much more he could take without coming all over his mate's face; even the image of that in his brain almost sent him over the edge. Sharp canines bit down on his lip.

Pitch gripped Jack's cock tightly. "Not yet. Not yet." He sucked at Jack's inner thighs, sinking his fangs into the pale flesh and sucking obscenely.

Jack nearly lost his grip on his legs at the sudden bite. " _When_?" he ground out when Pitch's grip prevented his hips from bucking up again.

"Not until I'm inside you, love. I want to feel you orgasm around me." Pitch poured a generous helping of pudding on Jack's length. "But you know I love torturing you." He mouth descended over Jack, sucking him into a warm mouth and onto an eager tongue.

"Y-yes." Jack bit back another howl, a strangled noise coming from his throat. He finally let go of his knees and let his legs wrap around Pitch's shoulders. His hands, being free once again, dragged through the vampire's hair to pull him closer.

"Let your wolf out. Let him enjoy this too." Pitch gripped Jack's thighs tightly, his head bobbing eagerly between them. "I'm sure he would enjoy letting me know how he feels having his dick sucked by a vamp."

The werewolf eagerly thrust up into Pitch's mouth, taking immense pleasure in the slight scrape of fangs at the base when he went deep enough. "He fucking loves it," Jack snarled, the intensity dialed back a bit without his piercing blue gaze to back it up. Pitch took Jack to the back of his throat and accepted the wolf with pleased moans. He pinched at Jack's nipple, the surrounding flesh wet with a mix of dessert and blood. He pricked Jack's flesh with a fang and eagerly swirled his tongue over the small wound. Jack groaned, taking a deep breath. "You make it so hard not to come."

"Wolves have an amazing refractory period." Almost as if he had been reading Jack's mind before, he pulled off Jack's length and nuzzled it. "You want to come on my face. Mark me as yours."

"And you want to wait until you're inside me. Who gets what they want?"

"Both. You'll get what you want and after a few seconds of prostate-prodding, I'll have you nice and hard again. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard that your thighs will be covered in bruises."

"Then get to it," he growled as he pressed himself up against Pitch's mouth again.

Pitch sucked at Jack's tip, tonguing the slit as he eagerly stroked him. He grabbed Jack's hand and moved it to his length. Their hands moved together to bring him towards orgasm. "I fucking love you." It wasn't long before Jack was coming with a loud howl. His head was thrown back into the pillows, body taut with overwhelming bliss. Pitch moaned at the warm liquid splashing up onto his face. When he felt Jack stop, he rubbed his face between Jack's thighs. He didn't give Jack a moment to recover before his tongue was thrust back into Jack's hole.

Jack waved the man away and pulled him back up to him. "I'm ready. Just fuck me," he breathed over Pitch's lips.

Pitch claimed Jack's lips in a deep kiss as he thrust all the way in, snapping his hips before his mate could prepare himself. "I love your voice."

"I love your dick," he joked breathlessly. Jack clung to him like he was drowning and Pitch was the only life raft. In no time at all he was back to full hardness and writhing against him once again. Pitch tugged Jack's head back, and he sank his fangs back into the soft flesh as he pounded against his sensitive hole. He pinched at his nipples and clung to his rear, covering Jack's body in sensations. Jack lost himself to the familiar heady feeling. The only thing that existed in the universe was his mate; his touch, his smell, his taste, his love.

"I want you to give me pups," Pitch growled. "I want to fill you and watch you carry them. I want to fuck you again and again and again getting you pregnant each time."

"I want them too." Jack pressed their lips together with a moan. "I want _your_ pups."

Pitch grunted with the force of his thrusts, the bed banging the wall. "How can we have them? I'll fuck you in any way it takes."

"Same as humans." Jack was barely able to answer between his cries. "B-by chance!" He swore his voice rose an octave at a particularly hard thrust.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to keep fucking." Pitch smiled and held tightly onto Jack's hips. "I'm determined."

"Really? Couldn't help but notice that," he laughed.

Pitch growled and flipped Jack over to press him down into the mattress. "Did any of your other lovers fuck you this way?"

"N-never!" Jack pushed himself back against his lover's thrusts, burying his face into the sweaty sheets and taking in all the scents of their loving.

"No one has fucked you like I do." Pitch turned Jack's head, their kiss messy and desperate. "No one owns your hole like I do."

Jack nodded breathlessly. "Best...by far." HIs hand darted back to claw at Pitch's thigh.

Pitch growled at the sharp nails piercing his flesh. "And no one has submitted to me so beautifully as you."

"Only for you," Jack moaned. Every thrust drove him further into blissful delirium.

"Gonna come, love." Pitch sucked at Jack's neck, his thrusts increasing in speed and intensity. Jack's howl filled the room when he came, spilling onto the sheets he was crushed against. Pitch roared, Jack's tightness allowing him only a few more thrusts before he came deep inside of him. "Fuck, love."

"Love you…" He collapsed against onto the bed, feeling like a boneless heap of flesh.

Pitch lovingly licked over Jack's flesh in a manner similar to what he had seen other wolves do with their own mates. "I've had many women and men before in the past, and you are, hands down, the best."

Jack laughed tiredly. "I can't claim as many as you, but you're also the best." He felt everything in him relaxing under his mate's loving attention. "Can I take this off now?" He was already reaching for the blindfold.

Pitch helped him with the knot, the tie falling to the floor. He purred deeply, covering Jack's body with his protectively. His length shifted within Jack's body, but he kept it inside, kept his seed inside. "Did you imagine sex this good when we met?"

The wolf shook his head. "Couldn't imagine it if I tried." He glanced over his shoulder at Pitch. "What brought on the blindfold idea?"

"Research. Said it heightened the experience for the recipient, but also allowed the top more freedom. Your sight gives you restraint. I wanted you to be at my mercy." He smiled and kissed Jack deeply. "Bet your wolf would have laughed at the idea of you getting aroused by my bite."

"Definitely. I've never been one for biting in the past."

"And now?"

"I can't imagine not loving your bite."

"Did I hurt you down there when I cut you?"

Jack shrugged. "It might be a little sore in morning, but it was worth it."

"Oh Jack, you are perfection."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm only good if I can get hard. You make me hard. You make me lose control and want to be an animal with you."

It was at that moment Jack gave a very wolfish yawn. He chuckled. "Sorry the wolf came out to play tonight. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"I don't mind. In fact, I think he should make more appearances."

"We'll see how it goes." Jack smiled at him.

"You have to admit, it was more fun having him around."

"It was definitely more animalistic like you wanted."

Pitch chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Very much."

"Then we should do it again. How about in the morning?"

"I'll have to see how I recover from this first. I might not even be able to walk, much less be fucked senseless."

"You always have the energy to be fucked senseless. That's one of the things I adore about you."

"My bruises might say otherwise in the morning."

"Don't worry. When we go again in the morning, I'll take care of you. That's what an Alpha is supposed to do for their mate, after all. I'll feed you, bathe you, carry you around, and love you exactly as you deserve."

"Then how could I refuse?"

"You can't. That's why I made the offer too good to refuse."

With a chuckle, Jack reached behind to pull his lover down closer, not a breath of space between them. "But that's not until morning. For now you have to continue taking care of your mate."

"My favorite thing to do," Pitch hummed, nuzzling against Jack. He reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

"Mine too." He dragged a pillow over to rest his head on. "I love you, Kozmotis," he mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too, Jack. My beautiful boy." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him tightly as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of the night Jack woke briefly, feeling like the wolf in him was a little too close to the surface. Hoping Pitch wouldn't mind, he shifted into his other form and curled around his mate before falling asleep again. When Jack woke the next morning, he looked around him. His first instinct was to start grooming the man he was curled around so that's what he did, sleepily dragging his tongue over his mate repeatedly.

Pitch chuckled and ran his fingers through the fur on Jack's head. "Good morning to you too, my beauty." The wolf's response was a short huff and a long lick up Pitch's face, making him smile. "I think we should do this more often."

Jack nodded and continued grooming the vampire. He nosed at Pitch until he rolled onto his stomach and started licking the sticky sweat from his back. "I feel like I should be doing this for you too," Pitch whispered. A soft growl warned him to stay put, and a large paw to his back made sure he followed instructions. Pitch obediently laid still, letting himself be licked. "Is this a wolf's way of saying 'I love you'?" Jack curled up on top his mate with a soft rumbling in his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." Pitch reached back to scratch behind Jack's ear. "I love you too, wolfy."

The next moment Jack was laying sprawled atop him, flesh to flesh. "Don't call me 'wolfy.'"

"Your wolf needs a pet name," Pitch purred, reaching back to give Jack's rear a squeeze.

"No I don't. It's still the same me."

"Fluffy. That's your pet name," Pitch teased.

"Hell no."

"I can't use your name. You're like a superhero. You need an alias."

"Why is that? What's wrong with my name?"

"If we're out, and you're in your pretty wolf form, you won't be recognized. Plus, I want to give you a ridiculous pet name."

"Fine." Jack sighed in defeat. "What about…Snowflake? That's what my Dad used to call me. Only North and Sandy call me that now."

"An elite club. I'm honored, Snowflake," Pitch teased.

"Hey, _only_ in wolf form. I'm no snowflake like this."

Pitch pulled him down so he could nuzzle against Jack's neck. "Oh, you are anything but a snowflake."

"Good." Jack cuddled against him.

Pitch ran his fingers through his hair. "I still can't believe how lovely your wolf is."

Jack buried his face in Pitch's neck to hide his blush. "It's nothing special."

He chuckled and moved his hand to caress the back of Jack's neck. "He's very special, and very beautiful. Would you allow me to paint a portrait of him?"

"You paint?" Jack pulled away from his hiding spot to to stare at his mate in surprise. "How many hidden talents do you have?"

"You'll have to stay with me to find out," Pitch whispered, giving Jack a gentle kiss. "Will you let me paint your portrait?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind. If you really want to."

"I would. Beauty should be preserved, and I think you would look best on a canvas." Pitch smiled. "That sounds stupid; I just want an excuse to paint your likeness."

Jack laughed and gave him another kiss. "I'd do anything for you. But be warned, I doubt I'll be able to sit still for very long."

"Leave that to me." Pitch stood and gave Jack's rear a gentle slap. "Come on then."

"Now? Do you even have everything?" He hopped up to follow his mate.

"We'll have to go to my place. You've been wanting to see it since we started dating, and now is as good a time as any."

"Is there enough time before you have to meet your clan?" Jack pulled on some clothes.

"They can wait. I want to paint you now before you become too shy and change your mind."

"Good point," he laughed.

"And just so you're not surprised, I live in the penthouse. Although it is a couple floors."

"I had a feeling. If you called Toothiana's place a mere apartment I could only imagine where you lived."

"Then would it bother you if I told you I also own the building?"

Jack sighed. "I suppose it should...but I'm not really surprised."

"Just imagine our wedding when you finally agree to marry me," Pitch teased.

"Oh god…"

"Oh, and the ring. Twenty-five karats at least."

"I will not be wearing some gaudy ring. Don't even try."

"Too late."

"You didn't." His eyes narrowed.

"I did."

"You bastard."

Pitch laughed. "Close your eyes." Jack reluctantly followed directions. When Pitch told him to open his eyes again, he was holding out a small ring box, a simple silver band resting in black velvet. "I was teasing you. I know you would prefer simplicity if it comes with love."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack wrapped his arms around his lover. "Thank goodness. You had me going there for a second."

"Jack...my love, my life." Pitch pulled away and got down on one knee.

"You don't even have to finish." Jack leaned down to kiss him with a smile. "Of course I'll marry you."

Pitch slipped the ring onto Jack's hand and cupped his face, kissing him passionately. "My love. My beautiful, darling, precious love."

"I love you too, Koz." Jack melted into him, filled with a warmth he'd never felt before.

"Come on, my dear. As soon as I'm done painting, I'll acquaint you with my bed."

"Best offer I've heard all day." Jack admired the ring on his finger and found he actually rather liked the weight of it.

"You're preening, my love."

"Oh, shut it." He lovingly bumped Pitch away. "Never thought I'd like a piece of jewelry."

"I think you like the idea of having me exclusively. No encroachers on your territory."

"That's definitely one bonus."

"You're adorable."

"And you're running out of time before your meeting. Let's go paint this portrait and see your castle!" Jack grabbed his apartment keys and headed for the door.

Pitch followed close behind, grabbing at him teasingly. "If I have a castle, what does that make you? My Queen?"

"I'd prefer the title of Prince, thank you very much."

"Or the King's Consort?"

"Prince. Definitely Prince."

"Prince it is."

Jack took hold of his locer's hand, keeping it tight in his own on their way down the stairs. "I was thinking that...when you go off to your clan, I might tell the boys about you."

"That we're a couple?"

"That you're a vampire." He rolled his eyes. "If we're really going to get married, I think now is as good a time as any to know how they feel."

"Ah." Pitch gave Jack's knuckles a kiss. "Text me if anything goes wrong, alright?"

"Of course. But I don't think anything physical would happen even if they don't approve. There's too much of a bond between us three to go that far."

"If they hurt your feelings, we can watch all those Star Trek movies you wanted to see and eat ice cream."

"Well, hopefully that won't happen," he laughed. "Wouldn't want to subject you to all those movies."

"I don't mind. Anything for my mate and future husband."

"You say that now. Just wait until I want a Lord of the Rings marathon."

"My dear, I'll even watch The Hobbit with you. Six movies in all, correct? I'll watch them all."

"Now _that_ 's true love!"

"I told you I'd do anything for you," Pitch purred and kissed Jack's neck. "As an added bonus, if you're a good little pup, I'll watch the extended versions with you."

Jack shuddered against him. "You sure know just what to say to win a closet nerd's heart."

"I do my best, love. I only want your happiness."

"So far you're doing pretty damn well." He gave his mate a lingering kiss before hopping into the car, excited to finally see his fiancé's home.

* * *

"Welcome. Make yourself at home." Pitch dropped his coat over the back of a black leather chair, the room dark. He clapped his hands and the lights turned on to show off the dark blue and silver color scheme of a lavish bachelor pad. "Bedroom up the stairs and down the hall on the left. I'll make you a little something to eat."

"Holy shit." Jack gaped at the clear luxury of the place. "I think this is the most expensive place over stepped foot in in my life."

"Thank you," Pitch teased.

"This isn't even a home. It has to be a palace. There's no way!"

"You could move in, if you want."

"Don't tempt me." Jack held his hand out to Pitch. "But I will take a spare key. It's only fair, right?" He smirked.

Pitch dropped a key in Jack's hand. "Welcome to your home away from home."

The Were instantly slid it onto his key ring right next to his own apartment key. "Why such a big place when it's just you?"

"Gives me space after sex." Pitch shrugged and gave Jack a teasing look. "Now maybe it'll be enough space for us and our pups."

"That's sounds nice. I think it should be more than enough space for that." Jack wandered off with a smile, exploring the lavish penthouse. "I like your choice in colors, by the way."

"Thank you. It complements you perfectly."

"Almost like you knew all along we'd be together."

"In a way, I've dreamt of you every night since I was born."

"That's an awful lot of dreams." Jack wandered into the kitchen. "This is not a kitchen most people have in their homes. This is definitely professional level stuff."

"I enjoy cooking, as you've seen." Pitch kissed Jack's cheek and pulled a stool out for him. "You should see the bowling alley. There's also the movie theater."

"So why have we been going out on dates again? Especially when we could have taken them here and not have had to worry about stripping each other down in public." He plopped himself on the stool with a laugh. "I expect a full tour later. After food of course."

"Of course. And it's romantic to take your boyfriend out on dates."

"True. But I think we should have a couple here now."

"I'm glad you like my place so much. You can move some of your stuff in if you would like."

"Kind of like how you snuck your stuff into my place thinking I wouldn't notice?" He grinned at Pitch.

"I didn't mind you noticing. I just wanted to move in slowly so your wolf could have time to adjust to sharing its territory."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"Thank you. I try to be."

"So where were you thinking of doing this portrait? I think a wolf would look a little out of place amongst all these luxuries."

"My bedroom, of course. Your fur would look magnificent on black silk."

Jack's eyebrow rose at that. "Black silk? Show me the way."

"Anxious, are we?" Pitch took his hand and led him up the stairs. "Never been in a bed of black silk?"

"Nope. I look forward to it though."

Pitch opened the door and turned on the light. The room was a mixture of sumptuous burgundy and black with a large fireplace on one wall, bookcases along another, and a large bed on the third. In front of the fireplace, there was a large black fur rug. "Two California Kings. Had to fill the space somehow."

" _Two_? What could you have possibly needed so much bed space for?" With a smirk, Jack hopped onto the bed and rolled around. He settled with a satisfied smile on his face. "These definitely feel nicer than my sheets."

"That's why I have them. There's something about the feeling of silk on your skin." Pitch got his easel and paints, setting himself up at the end of the bed. "And I needed two for obvious reasons. What vampire hasn't tried an orgy or two?"

"Orgy?" Jack watched his lover's movements from his comfortable spot. "I hope I'll be invited to the next one."

"We already have them. You and your wolf take up all my sexual time."

"Good. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Trust me, love. No one could satisfy me like you could."

"Glad I could be so satisfying. You ready for that painting yet?"

"I am. Will you shift for me?"

Jack stripped his clothes off and set them in a nice pile on the side of the bed. "How are you going to want me posed?"

"Just shift, please."

"Okay, okay." With a laugh, Jack hopped into the middle of the bed as he shifted. He sat perched on the silk, tail wrapping around his paws.

Pitch stood and slowly approached the huge wolf. "May I touch you?" Jack nodded and leaned forward to lick up the side of Pitch's face with a soft bark. Pitch smiled and ran his hands over Jack's head and face lovingly. "Even more beautiful now that I'm awake."

Jack put a paw over his nose in a bashful gesture, looking up at his mate through icy blue eyes. Hands ran down his neck, admiring the powerful muscles of his back and shoulders. "Don't be shy, my dear. You must have been told often how beautiful your wolf is."

The wolf nodded a little and nosed at Pitch's hair. _But none of them were you._

"I think you're so beautiful, Jack. Snowflake, I mean. Jack." Pitch chuckled and nuzzled Jack's nose. "With the most beautiful eyes." Jack's tongue snuck out to lick at Pitch again. A low whine sounded from his throat. "I need you to lie as if you're sleeping. Will you do that for me, my good boy?" Jack flopped down onto the silk and curled up. His muzzle rested on his front paws as he stared up at Pitch for further instructions, ears perked up.

"Good boy," Pitch purred, running his fingers through the white fur. "If you stay there, and pose like a good boy, I'll give you a nice reward." Jack nodded eagerly as he leaned into the touch. "Cute little pup," Pitch hummed, scratching behind his ear. "Now stay. And no sleeping. I need to see your eyes."

The werewolf silently obeyed and kept his position. He didn't have to worry about getting sleepy; the sight of Pitch's intense painting was more than interesting enough to keep his focus.

Pitch watched Jack intently, memorizing every minute detail. "May I see more of your tail, please?" Jack shifted a bit and pulled his tail a little further away from him. "And a little more of your belly." The wolf huffed but shifted some more. "Good boy. You truly do look beautiful on a canvas." White ears perked up again, and he looked pointedly at Pitch. Jack shifted restlessly. "Does your wolf like when I compliment him? When I talk about how beautiful he is? How majestic, how lovely? How I love him just as much as I love his human form?"

Jack whined, hiding his nose behind his paws again. "I love your wolf, Jack. I adore him. " The wolf barked softly at him and licked his lips. His tail twitched ever so slightly in an almost wag. "You like hearing me compliment you, don't you? Beautiful boy." Jack nosed his way under the black silk, hiding under the sheets. "Don't hide from me, Jack."

A huff came from beneath the sheets. "Look at me, you beautiful pup." Jack let out a series of howling noises from his throat, like he was complaining to the vampire as he pawed the sheets off his head. "No complaining, or I won't reward you." The response he got was a growl. "If you behave, I'll kiss you sometime tonight."

Jack shifted again before settling down and staring again. _Get on with it, already._

"Temper, temper." Pitch continued to work, meeting Jack's eyes every few minutes. "Ever imagine having sex on silk before?" The wolf shook its head and continued staring. He stretched his legs for a moment before curling up again. "Alright, you can shift back, but don't move. I want you to just lie there."

With a big yawn and another stretch, Jack slowly shifted back into his human form. He stayed curled up on the bed and enjoyed the feel of the silk. "I don't mind being wolf with you, but it's beyond frustrating not being able to answer you."

"And what would you have answered?" Pitch stood and repositioned Jack to lie on his back, slightly arched, his arms stretched seductively above his head and his leg bent just so, a hint of an invitation.

"Posing me for another portrait?" Jack smiled at the fussing. "I would have responded better to your requests, maybe asked a few questions of my own."

"Ask them, then." Pitch let his hand slide down Jack's chest teasingly before moving back to his easel.

"How does it look? Is this how you want me? I like how these sheets feel on my skin…" he drifted off.

"Go on," Pitch purred, decidedly more focused on the canvas.

"How much I can't wait for you to fuck me on this bed. How focused you look when you're painting. That I love the way you look at me."

Pitch inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly, his heart struggling not to run away with him. "You must know how beautiful you are. Not just your body, but your soul, your mind."

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just a regular person. But the heart loves what it wants."

"Oh Jack, you are a star that does not see its own glory."

"That's okay. You see enough glory in me for the both of us."

"Put your hand on your throat, just so." Pitch did it on himself and nodded at Jack's similar pose. "And arch your back a little more." Jack smiled and copied the pose, maybe exaggerating a bit more than was intended and causing Pitch to lick his lips. "You know how you have bewitched me. Your movements, your expressions, all exaggerated more and more since we met. You captivate me."

"I try. Have to keep my mate's attention, right?"

"You have to do so little to keep my attention. A word, a look, is enough to keep me obedient at your feet."

"I guess I'm just an overachiever then."

"You are a seductive minx, and I adore you."

"Love you too." Jack met Pitch's golden gaze. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"I suppose I could finish it later…"

"I just need to move. I'm not one to sit still for so long."

"I have a way you can move."

"Does it involve using these sheets in a delicious way?" Jack slid onto his stomach and licked his lips.

"Define delicious," Pitch purred, putting his paints and brush aside.

"Something...sensual maybe?"

"Hmm, possibly." He stood and slowly stalked over to the bed. He watched Jack move. "I love the movement of your muscles beneath your skin."

"And I love it when you feel them." Jack stretched out languidly on the bed, putting on a little show.

"Do you want me to touch you, Jack?"

"I'd _love_ you to."

"Then how can I refuse?" Pitch let his hands run up Jack's calves to his lush thighs and firm rear. He kneaded the flesh, pulling the cheeks apart teasingly. Jack rubbed against the sheets beneath him, the silk flowing across his skin deliciously. He moaned at his lover's touch. "You look more beautiful against black silk than I imagined." Pitch knelt down and buried his face between Jack's cheeks.

The Were writhed beneath him, his senses on overload. "I hope I can live up to the expectation of fucking on them too."

"You will, my dear. Don't worry. I promised you that." Pitch licked up between Jack's cheeks, along his spine to his nape. "These sheets were expensive. Would you like to come on expensive, silk sheets like a wanton mistress?"

Jack chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at him. "I think you can afford a new set if I ruin them."

"I can. I'll buy a thousand sets if I can watch you come on each one."

"That sounds like a challenge. Want to make me feel like a winner again?" He shifted his legs forward so he could rub his bottom against his lover.

"Always, my darling," Pitch growled, licking at Jack's neck and grinding against his rear. "And the walls are soundproof. No matter how loud you scream or howl, no one will be able to hear you."

"Good. Not that I cared much anyway." Jack turned his head to the side and offered his neck even as his legs opened for Pitch.

Pitch slid between Jack's legs, rubbing against his cheeks. He nosed at Jack's throat and the vein pulsing temptingly close to the surface. "What shall I do with this lovely neck?"

"Whatever you desire, my Alpha." His breath hitched in anticipation.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Let me feel your bite again. Have your way with me." Jack averted his eyes in submission, not meeting his Alpha's gaze.

Pitch swirled his tongue around one spot, provoking the vein to come closer to his mouth. "You're a tease and a minx, but I love you more than life itself."

The Were shivered as his pulse picked up. "Whatever I do is in instinct to please you, my love."

"Your instinct as an Alpha is to submit to me so beautifully?"

"My instinct is to submit to _my_ Alpha," he growled.

"And your Alpha is mad for you," Pitch purred, biting down on Jack's neck and sucking obscenely.

Jack gasped and gripped the sheets in his fists. "He drives me mad with want." Pitch hummed against Jack's neck, holding his head still as he drank. Jack pressed every inch of his back against the vampire, plastering their bodies together until all he felt was silken skin and silk sheets.

Pitch pressed Jack down into the bed as his free hand wandered over the pale body freely. "You will give me such beautiful pups."

"They'll be made more beautiful with your genes," he chuckled breathlessly.

"The beauty is yours, my dear. I want our pups to be as white as a fresh winter snow, with eyes like icy fire." Pitch turned Jack's head to the other side, his fangs plunging into the other half of the pale neck.

Jack cried out. "A-and I want them with dark hair and eyes like molten gold."

"How about four each? A nice litter of eight sounds perfect." Pitch slid his fingers into Jack's hair and teased his scalp and each strand.

"I'm not so sure my stomach could hold eight."

"I think you could hold more, but I'll settle for that many."

"You still have to get me pregnant first."

"Oh love, I am trying. Your womb is a stubborn thing, but so am I. I will bed you a dozen times a day if I must."

"Then get on with it." He grinned.

Pitch gripped Jack's wrists and held them down above Jack's head, using his new grip to hold Jack still for his deep and powerful thrusts. "Perhaps your womb just needs to be awoken." Jack struggled half heartedly against the iron grip. He thrived like this, when he was pinned helplessly by his mate and taken mercilessly. Pitch's hips snapped against Jack's rear, forcing his hips to raise from the bed a little with each thrust. "You love me. Your wolf loves a vampire."

By this point, Jack was panting with each thrust, his body demanding more every time. "He craves his vampire always."

"Just as this vampire craves his wolf always." Pitch bit the back of Jack's neck, exerting his dominance like a wolf as he claimed Jack as hard, fast, and deep as he physically could. Jack howled loudly, his body tensing with release, and Pitch growled, holding onto Jack through his orgasm. "Come back to me, love. I'm not done with you yet."

Jack pushed back as he panted. He felt himself start to grow hard once again when Pitch brushed against his nerves. "More," he gasped out.

Pitch rolled Jack over and bit down over one hard nipple as he pounded between his legs. His fingers wrapped around Jack's length, stroking the sensitive flesh, as Jack looked up at him with icy eyes hooded with desire. As he lie there panting, he dragged Pitch down for a mind numbing kiss. Pitch battled Jack for control of the kiss, their tongues tangling together as their lips closed any space separating them. Jack finally relinquished control to him and let his mate have complete power over him. His hips shifted up, trying to meet him thrust for thrust, as Pitch bit Jack's lower lip, tugging at it teasingly. He gripped Jack's hips and aided him in meeting his thrusts. "Put your leg over my shoulder."

With a groan and a curious look, Jack lifted his leg up as far is it could go and hooked it over the man's shoulder. Pitch used the new angle to pound against Jack's prostate. "You are so beautiful."

Jack's head thrashed as pleasure shot up his spine. "I-I love you!" His hands clutched desperately at Pitch's.

"I love you, darling." Pitch buried his head against Jack's neck, his breath hot against the sweaty skin. "Come for me again." Jack's entire body arched up in ecstasy, head thrown back in a bliss-hazed howl. Pitch bit down on his neck and basked in the lust-filled blood. "You're mine, Jack. You're _mine_."

"Yours. All yours," he whispered.

"Once more, love. Get hard for me once more."

"I don't know if I can."

"I know you can. Come on. Once more, and I'll make it worth your while." A pale hand made its way down his chest to take his own length in his grip. Jack slowly stroked himself back to hardness, keeping his focus on the delicious sucking at his neck. Pitch took Jack's free hand and brought it to his lips. He tongued at the delicate wrist, letting one fang prick the skin. "That's my boy. I knew you would be good for me."

Jack's eyes rolled back in head, wishing desperately for his mate to bite him again. "Please…" His hand moved faster against his flesh.

"Where do you want my bite, love? I know you want it."

Pressing his inner wrist to Pitch's lips, Jack stared his mate down with needy eyes. "Feed from me." Jack watched in fascination as Pitch sank his fangs into his wrist, holding it to his mouth and drinking greedily. He moved away from his length to claw at the strong muscles on his back. Pitch groaned, sucking at Jack's wrist harder. "More," he gasped. "More. Always more."

Pitch pressed his own wrist to Jack's mouth. "You can bite me too, love." Jack couldn't resist biting down on the sensitive flesh of Pitch's inner wrist, his canines growing and piercing the skin. He moaned when the coppery taste of blood washed over his tongue. Pitch watched Jack drink from his wrist in fascination. He extended Jack's arm and bit down on his inner elbow, sucking in time with his lover. Every drink, every bite made Jack feel closer to his mate. He felt like they were one, blood cycling from one to other, filling him with a sense of strength he'd never known before. "Jack, stop." Pitch took his wrist from Jack's lips. "If we continue this, you will be blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. You will be my immortal love."

"O-okay." Jack surged forward to kiss him instead, letting their tastes merge together between their lips. His hips bucked needily against Pitch's. Pitch held his head and kissed him passionately. His hands moved down and pressed against the Were's back, holding him close as he fucked into him. He bit down on Jack's shoulder as he came, filling him completely. Jack collapsed back onto the sticky sheets, dizzy from his own release. "I love you. So much."

Pitch nuzzled Jack's chest and kissed over where he heard his heart pounding. "That was but a taste of what your becoming will be."

"It felt so good…," he moaned softly. Jack looked down in confusion when he couldn't feel the usual soreness from his lover's bites. He was surprised to find the bites already healing over. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"One of the things, yes." Pitch licked at his wrist, the bite visibly healing before Jack's eyes. "The soreness from our lovemaking will also fade much faster. You will have some of my power for a time."

"Well, that's sure handy." Jack let himself sink back into plush bed. His hands ran over his face. "If only you were a wolf," he joked. "I could really use a cleaning after all that."

"Who says a wolf is the only one who can do it?" Pitch tenderly licked at Jack's skin, cleaning the sweat, come, and blood from his skin.

"It sure is more effective with a wolf-sized tongue though." He sniggered tiredly but enjoyed the loving attention.

"Shut up. If I was a wolf, you wouldn't have gotten the kind of lovemaking you just did."

"True." Jack rested on his arms and let his mate continue cleaning him.

"You were fantastic tonight, by the way. Maybe your best performance yet."

"Thank you, my love. It's easy when you have such a skilled partner."

"Compliments will get you everywhere, my darling."

"Then it's a good thing you make it so easy to compliment you." Jack smiled at him over his shoulder.

Pitch kissed him lovingly. "After you speak with your friends, will you give me an answer?"

"An answer about what?" Jack asked, tiredness showing in his eyes.

Pitch chuckled and kissed over each eye. "Never mind. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Is it night already?" Jack propped himself up and looked around. "Holy shit. Weren't you supposed to go to your clan?" He let himself settle back down against Pitch, not caring too much if he'd missed the meeting.

"They can wait. I was pleasantly preoccupied with my lustfully insatiable darling."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Yes, and you shall meet with your friends."

"And we'll know how they feel about the truth of us."

"And then you'll return here, to my bed."

"Happily. _Eagerly_." Jack nuzzled his way against Pitch and made himself comfortable against him.

Pitch cuddled Jack close. "You are so very precious to me."

"As you…" He let out a big yawn. "...are to me."

"Sleep, my darling boy. You're so tired."

"It's your fault. All yours."

"I know. I always have to fuck you to the point of absolute exhaustion."

"Indeed. Insatiable vampire." Jack let himself drift off into an exhausted sleep.

Pitch smiled and stroked his hair. "Only for you, my darling. You own me completely." He snuggled up around him, guarding over his mate as they both slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack walked alongside his friends on their way to dinner. His nerves were starting to get to him, showing in the stiff way he walked and the fidgeting of his hands. He'd worn a jacket for this very reason; only to hide his twitchy fingers. He didn't know how to bring the subject up, his voice freezing every time he tried to open his mouth to do so. There were so many thoughts jumbled in his mind at that moment but most of all was how incredibly important this was to him. If the pack didn't approve, he knew he'd be sad but could move on if he had Pitch. If Sandy and North didn't approve...he didn't want to think about that. All he knew was that he'd be crushed. The two older wolves were family to him more than just pack. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if they hated him for this.

He must have been off in his own world, because next thing he was aware of was his face running into a large chest. "Oh. Sorry, North."

The big man sighed. "Alright, out with it."

"Out with what?" Jack shrugged nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about.

Sandy crossed his arms over his chest and gave him his infamous sassy look. _Don't play innocent with us._

"I really don't-"

 _We know you better than yourself. You've been avoiding saying something to us this whole time. Just say it._

"O-okay," Jack gulped. "There was something I should have told you from the beginning. I wanted to but I thought it would be a little too much, what with the shock of everything already going on and-"

"Oh, get on with it, my boy. We're no fragile creatures who can't take any tough news." North motioned for him to continue.

"What I neglected to tell you…" He took a deep, fortifying breath. "Is that Kozmotis is a vampire." Jack looked down at his shoes in the snow, too scared to watch his friends' reaction.

The other two wolves met eyes for a moment with a look before returning to Jack and answering in unison. _We know_. "We know."

Jack's eyes shot up to them in surprise. "What?! How?!"

Sandy rolled his eyes in response. _You set me up on a date with a vampire, remember? Unlike your boyfriend, I could smell what she was instantly. She was the same with me. It would take an idiot not to figure out how you would have come to know a vampire like that and trust her enough with one of us._ He gestured between himself and North. _Do we look like idiots?_

"No! No, of course not. I didn't mean for you guys to feel that way." Jack looked his friends in the eyes. "To be honest, I was too scared to tell you guys because I didn't want you to hate me for it. I know how much the pack, Weres in general, hate vampires. I didn't want to lose you guys." He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets again with a frown.

"Lose us? Jack, you could never lose us. We are pack. _Family_. No, we would not have trusted him at first if we had known. You were right to hide it from us. We cannot erase centuries of hatred between our people in a minute and trust them all. But we trust _you._ And seeing how much you care for and trust him... _that_ we can believe." North put a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

 _You have never steered us wrong yet. You had leadership thrown on you too young when your father was killed. Even then, your choice to bring us south and join another pack was the right one. We followed you then, and we'll follow you now. If the rest of the pack doesn't agree with us then fuck them. We can split off and be our own pack again._

North and Sandy nodded to each other with big smiles, finding they actually rather liked the idea. "Everything will work out, Jack. Don't look so worried anymore."

Jack sidestepped to avoid another pat on the shoulder. "There's one more thing about him I have to tell you. And it might change your mind about everything you just said."

Sandy stepped forward to pu a gentle hand on his arm. _What is it?_

"Pitch. He's-" He paused and barely managed to choke out the rest, "Doctor Nightmare."

" _What_?!" The big man yelled.

Jack quickly pulled the two down an alley and covered North's mouth in an attempt shush him. "I know! I know," he whispered. He looked down at Sandy who seemed to be paralyzed in shock. "I didn't know what to think of it all when I found out either. He's changed. He _saved_ my life when he could have taken it. When we went to go rescue Jamie and Cupcake from the lab. Remember that?"

 _I knew that story you told us about licking your wounds and recovering in the woods was bullshit._

"It was. I'll admit to that. I was shot with one of his modified silver arrows. It was designed to deteriorate quicker on contact with flesh so it would almost become like liquid silver. It absorbs into the bloodstream, practically burning us alive from the inside out. I should have died. I _felt_ like I was dying. I went down that night, and he saved me and the pups from the others. When I woke up he'd kept them safe for days and had already started work on an antidote for me."

"That doesn't change what he's done to us all, Jack. He's the reason the vampires have been winning so easily!" North argued.

"I know. You'll think I'm just trying to protect him, but I could see it in his eyes. He wishes he could go back and change everything more than even I did. We already had suspected we were soulmates before knowing that. He felt like a monster who'd almost been the cause of his love's death."

"I am glad he felt like a monster! That's what he is!"

" _No_! He's isn't a monster, North." Jack's eyes narrowed on his friend. "He might have been in the past but not anymore. His eyes were full of a regret so ancient none of us could even begin to fathom what he must have felt. He was doing what he felt was right, trying to protect his clan. Can we really fault him for that? We've killed hundreds of his clan to protect our own pack too." He could see the anger deflate from North and Sandy coming around. "He's a changed man. He loves me, and I love him. He has vowed never to take up that work again or he wants me to kill him myself. He won't work for them anymore. All he wants now is for us to live happily and find somewhere peaceful to live so we can have pups."

Sandy let out a heavy sigh, blowing a stray piece of hair from his face. _You're a hundred percent sure of this guy?_

Jack nodded. "I wouldn't have set you up with his niece if I wasn't." The short man couldn't help a nod and shrug at the logic.

"And if we don't approve of this? What do you do?" It was rare for North to use his height to intimidate, but that's what he did now, looming over Jack.

"I don't want to choose, North. But if you make me, I will choose him. It will always be him."

The two wolves shared a quick look. "Then it is good we won't make you choose. We trust your judgement, Jack. Do not lead us astray now."

"I won't." Jack felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. The stress of it all drifted away, and he felt like he could breathe again.

 _But now you owe us dinner._ Sandy elbowed him in the side with a smile.

"To pay for the stress you caused us, of course."

Jack grinned. "I'll do you one better." He held out the bank card he'd convinced Pitch to let him borrow before he'd left. "Dinner is on Koz. As payment for accepting him into our little group. All we can eat."

"Well, we can't turn down such a kind offer now can we?"

 _No, no. It would be rude!_ The three left the alley and continued on their way to dinner.

"There's just one more thing, guys."

"What could it possibly be now? He has third head?!" North and Sandy stared at their friend, almost dreading what other news he could possibly have.

"No. Nothing like that." Jack carefully took off his left glove and held up the hand to them, showing the glinting silver ring. "We're engaged."

 _Doesn't he know he has to ask for permission to marry you?_ Sandy pouted but pulled Jack's hand for a closer look.

"Don't act like I'm some dainty maiden who has to have her father's permission before a man can propose," he laughed.

"He is not forcing you, is he? Making you move too fast?" North eyed him suspiciously.

"Not at all. We're actually already considered mates in wolf and vampire tradition." He shifted his collar off to the side to reveal the bite scar he had on his neck. "He has one too that I gave him. It's their way of laying claim to their mates so the rest of the world can see."

The big man huffed. "Seems a little barbaric doesn't it?"

"Not to me. I enjoyed the process thoroughly, and it's more permanent than our way."

Sandy let go of his hand and nodded in approval. _I suppose marriage is nothing compared to being lifemates. The sentiment is nice._

"He's also said that if we ever have pups, he wants you two to be godparents."

"He better." North nodded furiously. "There's no better choice than us!"

Jack smiled at his friends, sliding his arms around their shoulders as they walked. "Thank you guys. For accepting all this. I know you didn't have to and it was asking a lot."

 _You're family._

"We stick with our family."

As they rounded a corner, Jack spoke again. "I forgot one last thing."

 _I swear, if you say he's half wolf too we're ditching your ass for dinner._

"It's important, I promise. I think I'm going to let him change me." He held his breath and waited for their response, ready to cringe.

"After everything you've told us, we're surprised you haven't already." To his surprise the two didn't even break their stride, leaving Jack behind them in shock. North glanced back at him over his shoulder with a grin.

"Hey! I have at least some sense of restraint!" Jack laughed and ran to catch up with them, his heart overflowing with warmth and joy.

* * *

"Your _mate_ is a _what_?!"

"A Were, Vlad. Please try to keep up." Pitch was focused on typing on his phone, sending rapid replies to Jack's texts.

"You can't be with a Were! That isn't how it's done! For fuck's sake, we kill Weres!"

Pitch put his phone into sleep mode and gave Vlad a challenging look. "You think I don't know that? I am _well aware_ of the title given to me and why. I'm famous for inventing weapons faster than they can defend themselves, after all."

"Good!" Vlad put his hand on Pitch's shoulder in a conciliatory manner. "It's good that you remember that. I was wondering if you were beginning to forget."

"How could I?" Pitch shrugged the hand off. "I am often reminded of the fact whenever I kiss his skin."

"No, no! I don't want to hear it!" Vlad covered his ears and drowned out Pitch's words with an off-key tune.

Pitch waited patiently for him to finish, a bored look seeping into his features. "Are you quite done?"

"No! Listen, Pitch." Vlad lowered his hands and waved them in a sweeping gesture around the lab. "Look at all of this. Your genius, in one little room. A race of beings grateful to you for your services in our defense. The protection of a clan and all that we have to offer. You would give that all up, for some Were whore?"

"Jack is no whore," Pitch growled. "Don't forget who you're speaking to. I began this clan, although everyone in it has forgotten that. I have _earned_ my _right_ to choose."

"No one doubts that. Pitch, baby, think of Toothiana. She'll have to stay with us, and...she is lovely."

With a roar, Pitch picked Vlad up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "You wouldn't dare touch her. She's too good for you."

"I'm not talking about me, Pitch. Others in the clan, ferals. They'll leap on her the moment your back is turned."

"Then I'll have to keep watching, won't I?"

"Of course. But then, who would be watching your pretty Were?"

Pitch bared his teeth. "You are asking me to choose?"

"If you want to think of it as choosing, then yes. I think the answer is obvious."

Pitch growled and released Vlad. He leaned against his desk, his chest heaving with the pent-up adrenaline rushing through his veins. "You'll have my answer soon."

"You have three days, Pitch. Make us a new weapon, or don't come back."

Pitch glared at him and stormed off, the door almost coming off its hinges due to the force of it being slammed. Vlad snickered and approached the wardrobe with Pitch's weapons, both old and modern. He took one down and admired it thoughtfully. "If you won't choose, then I'll just have to do it myself."

* * *

Jack practically skipped into his apartment, he was so happy. Dinner had been delicious. Afterwards, the three of them had gone for a quick run through the woods for fun. Everything seemed to be falling into place. He smiled and made his way to the fridge to eat some of the leftovers Pitch had made him.

"I'm guessing you had a good time," Pitch murmured as he gave Jack's rear a slap.

The Were jumped, almost spilling his food. "Great time in fact." Jack set down his plate and wormed his arms around his lover with a smile. "The accept you. To the fullest extent."

Pitch smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then they accept my desire to have you join me in immortality?"

"Everything. That you're a vampire, we're mated and now engaged, that you were Dr. Nightmare. Everything." Jack dodged the second attempt at his nose and made sure lips touched instead. "How was your night? Hopefully as successful as mine?"

Pitch winced, but schooled his features to hide it. "I'd rather discuss your night."

Jack's brows furrowed as he pulled away a little, watching him suspiciously. "And I'd rather discuss what was so interesting about yours that you'd rather avoid it."

"It was...exactly as I expected."

"Which was..." He gestured for he vampire to continue.

"Predictable."

"What are you trying to avoid here?"

"Nothing."

Jack sighed in frustration and slapped him on the chest. "You are impossible sometimes." He picked up his plate once again and went to sit on the couch.

"They refuse to accept you."

"I thought the plan for tonight was you keeping a low profile and pretending you were still working."

"How can I? They'll expect an invention, and I swore to you."

"But now they know!" He looked at him incredulously. "What are they going to do?"

"Exactly what I told you they would. They've given me three days to decide. My work and my clan, or die with you."

"Only three?" Jack set aside everything to hug his mate tightly. "What'll we do?"

"I don't know." Pitch held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "If I make you immortal, you'll be immune to my weapons. You'll be safe."

Jack looked at him heartbrokenly. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Pitch nodded. "Okay. And I assume you won't leave your pack and come with me somewhere?"

"Not now that I know there is some hope for us here." He shook his head. "What if we crashed at Sandy and North's? They wouldn't mind us lying low there for a bit."

"That might work. My clan doesn't know about their dens. We'll have a little time."

"Then we should go now. I'll let them know what's going on on the way." Jack darted into the bedroom to gather up the essentials and stuff them into a duffel bag. He threw some of Pitch's things in there too.

"I promise to bring you back here one day."

"This is just a place to live. As long as I have you I'll be happy."

"Me too. My home is by your side."

"It would be nice to be able to come back to a home though." Jack took his lover's hand and pulled him to the door. "I'll drive this time. Your cars are too conspicuous."

"And you drive like an old lady."

"Well, sorry I don't have as much horsepower as you."

"I'm sorry, I won't tease. You drive just fine."

"Nice save. I was almost going to banish you to the bed of the truck for the drive."

"You wouldn't do that to your loving mate," Pitch purred and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Oh, yes I would. It's only a short drive anyway." Jack tossed the duffel bag into the bed and unlocked the truck.

"How cruel." Pitch hopped up into the passenger seat.

"It's not so bad. When I'm not driving I like to sit in the back for fun." He was scanning carefully as he pulled out of the parking lot, making sure there were no eyes on them.

"But if I'm in the back, and you're driving, that's not fun. That's boring." Pitch put his hand on Jack's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Well it was supposed to be a punishment for dissing my driving. I can't make it fun."

"That's no fun," Pitch mumbled.

"I didn't make you do it, did I?" When they got to North and Sandy's, the two wolves had the garage door open and ready for them. Jack pulled inside, waiting for the door to shut before letting out a sigh of relief and getting out. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime." North gruffly nodded.

Pitch reached his hand out to North. "I believe I owe you a great deal of thanks."

North took the offered hand in his own. "You are part of our little pack now. If they come for you, they come for us all."

"I know I don't have to tell you that Jack must be protected at all costs."

"Hey! I'm not some pup to be protected," Jack argued, but Sandy and North were already nodding in agreement with Pitch.

"No, but you are my one soulmate, and hopefully one day the mother of my pups. I _will_ protect you."

"Just as I'll protect you, _my_ one soulmate."

"You forget, I am immune to the weapons they'll bring. You are not."

"You're not immune to other things. You have just as high a chance of being injured as I do."

Pitch sighed and cupped Jack's face. "Please. For once, don't argue, don't try and be an Alpha. This is my fault, all of it. I won't risk your life for something that I began."

Jack sighed. "I can't help it. I have to protect my family. We dragged them into this, and I can't let anything happen to them."

"I know, but please. Let me guard you. If I tell you to stay back, to stay hidden, please obey."

"I'll try. No guarantees."

"Of course. When has my little Snowflake ever done otherwise?"

North grabbed the duffel out of the truck and headed inside. "We got the basement ready. You two can stay down there until this blows over."

"Thank you. For all of this."

Sandy waved him off like it was no big deal, looking to Jack to voice his word. "He says that's what family does." Jack took his lover's hand in his and followed the two down to the basement.

"Family? Is that what we are?"

"If you are Jack's mate then yes. If you care for him as much as he says." North looked over his shoulder at them and set the duffel on the spare bed downstairs. "Bathroom is upstairs."

Pitch nodded his thanks. "I do love him, and you because of it. I will fight for you all."

Jack looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Sandy says he hopes it won't get to that point. I agree with him. I don't want to risk any of us losing a fight. All it takes is one wrong move."

"Then we shall not speak of it now. It is late."

North and Sandy headed back upstairs, leaving the two alone. When Jack turned to his mate, there was worry in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, my darling." Pitch kissed Jack's forehead. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will. I don't doubt that."

"Then why do I see such worry in your eyes?"

"Just because you're keeping me safe doesn't mean someone else won't get hurt."

"You have to trust that your pack is strong. With you as their Alpha, I can believe it."

Jack nodded tiredly, suddenly feeling the weight of the world was pressing down on them. "Can we go to bed?"

"Of course, my darling."

After stripping his shirt over his head, Jack collapsed on the mattress. He cuddled close to his mate when Pitch joined him. "I had hoped the world would just let us be. I guess I was too foolish to hope that much."

"We are a mated vampire and wolf. You had to have known it wouldn't be entirely easy."

"I knew, but I still hoped for better."

"I'm Doctor Nightmare, Jack. It would have only been easy if we had kept our true selves secret."

"Even then it probably would have come back to haunt us."

"You would have howled during sex, or I would have bitten you. No, it was never going to be easy. But few things worth having are ever easy to obtain."

"True." He gave a halfhearted smile. "I love you, Koz."

"I love you, Jack. You are my world now."

"And you're mine."


	12. Chapter 12

A hand covered Jack's mouth. "Jack, I need you to be quiet," Pitch whispered.

Bright blue eyes looked back at him in confusion. "What's wrong," he murmured.

"There's someone here. A vampire."

Jack fought down a growl when the scent finally reached his sleepy nose. "Who is it?"

"They're using my mask scenter." Pitch's eyes darkened. "They know I'm here."

"How? There's nothing that could be tracked to here."

"I don't know. They must have followed us."

Jack scrambled out from under the covers on high alert. "Those bastards."

"Jack, please don't do something stupid. We have to think."

"They have come here uninvited. They dare to invade our privacy?" Jack's fists balled up as he started to pace. "What do you expect me to do?!" he whispered fiercely.

"I expect you to be rational and not just run into this. You remember the last time you did. You could have died, and we didn't mean to each other then as we do now."

"Then tell me what to do. Make me follow a rational thought. This wolf only wants to protect his territory."

"These are predators, Jack. What do you do when you're sneaking up behind a predator? You're quiet, you're patient, you lure them into a false sense of security. You let them believe they've won, and then you catch them."

Jack looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. "I will follow you," he choked out. "I promised you I would try."

"That's all I ask, my darling love." Pitch pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Okay, let's go." Jack let his form shift, crouching down in wolf form. He nosed at Pitch's chest to show he was ready to go and received a stroke to his head. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you." Pitch slowly walked up the stairs, being extra careful when turning the knob. When the door was partly open, he took a deep breath and let it fall the rest of the way open.

"You gave us quite the present, Pitch. We thought we were just gonna find your pretty wolf, but three in one den? My, what a catch." Vlad twirled an arrow carelessly, his foot absently kicking North's side. The small group of vampires he had with him had North and Sandy on their knees, tied up and gagged.

"You gave me three days."

"I shouldn't have to give you three days, Pitch. Don't you get that? You're Doctor Nightmare, not some chew toy for a mangy dog," he sneered, gesturing at Jack.

Jack growled deeply, eyes darting from their enemies to his friends. _Are you alright?_

North groaned from the kick. _They caught us by surprise. Nothing too bad._

 _I might have a cracked rib, but same here. Not horrible_. Sandy met his gaze across the space between them.

Vlad sneered. "They're doing that mind talking thing. Shut them up, will you?" The vampires holding North and Sandy knocked them over their heads. "Listen, Pitch. I have a deal, a one time offer. We'll spare your dog, but you come back with us. Be who you are meant to be. Or…" Vlad's eyes turned on Jack. "We force him to shift, have some fun with him, and let you watch him die. You'll come back with us either way." Jack's sharp teeth bared in a threatening snarl. He snapped at the hand of a vampire who had wandered too close.

"Stop." Pitch knelt down by Jack's head and gave him a comforting stroke. "I can spare your friends, spare you, if I go. I'm going to release you as I should have done that first night." White ears fell back against Jack's head with a whine. He shook his head at his mate, begging him with his eyes. "Jack, my darling." Pitch smiled sadly. "I can't watch them hurt you." He stood and turned to Vlad. "You have me, but you let them go. All three of them. You and the rest of our clan never seek them out again. Do you swear?"

"I swear." Vlad bowed, a hand over his heart.

Jack bit at the sleeve of Pitch's shirt, not letting him move away. Pitch knelt down by Jack's head again. "You have to let me go. Please." The wolf shook his head angrily. Tears started to well in those clear blue eyes. "My darling, please." Pitch quickly stood and moved away from Jack before he could grab him. "Stay. As your Alpha, I order you." Jack backed away from him, ears plastered to the side of his head. Pitch took a shuddering breath, the heartbreak clear in his eyes.

Vlad smiled at the whole exchange. "Quite the spell he's cast. Don't worry. A little bit of time in the right company and you'll be back to normal."

Pitch was practically hyperventilating, his eyes never leaving Jack's. The wolf shrunk back, talking at Pitch with the throaty sounds he could make. His body was so tense with anticipation he felt like he was one breath away from spring loading into action. "Don't, Jack. Please, don't." Pitch held a hand out, pleading for Jack to remain where he was. The wolf snapped at the hand reaching for him, his emotions running wild. Pitch quickly pulled his hand back, his heart breaking even more behind his eyes.

"Told you, Pitch. Can't trust these dogs," Vlad scoffed, pushing Pitch towards the exit. "Bela, take care of the small one." The vampire Vlad spoke to approached Sandy and stabbed him in the chest with one of the arrows they had brought with them. Before Jack could attack, they quickly fled, the room empty as if they had never been there.

Jack surged forward towards his friend, falling to his hands and knees by the man. Sandy's eyes shot open with pain. His teeth clenched as he rolled on the ground. "Sandy, no. Sandy!" Jack's hands closed around the arrow and tried to pull, his heart sinking when it wouldn't come out. "What is this?!" His hands burned on the silver arrow, but he didn't stop trying. North woke with Jack's screams of outrage. The younger wolf jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see North with tears streaming down his face. "It won't come out. Something about it...it's stuck!"

"We have to get it out. Silver is doing more damage the longer it stays." North put a hand to still Sandy's writhing. "This is going to hurt, my friend." He took a firm hold of the silver shaft and yanked it out with a grunt. The wound left behind was horrific. Blood poured from the wide gashes along the man's chest. North dropped the arrow in disgust, watching the blood and pieces of flesh drip off the silver that was spider webbing out from the tip of the arrow. It was clear why it had been so difficult to pull from his body with such a wide expanse having spread within his chest.

The two wolves sprang into action, desperately pressing on the wound to try to stop the steady blood flow. By then, Sandy had passed out again from the agonizing pain. Jack was beginning to panic, watching the life slowly drain out the man who was as close as a brother to him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and before North could open it fully, Toothiana was sweeping in. She ran to Jack's side and kissed his cheek. "I came as soon as I heard. Oh, those bastards! I could fucking kill them!"

"What are you doing here?" Jack stood numbly by the couch, holding one of Sandy's hands in his own and praying it would work out. The weak, shallow breaths weren't giving him very much hope for the situation.

Toothiana knelt down by Sandy's head and brushed some hair off his forehead. "Pitch sent me. He wanted me to give you this." She fumbled around under coat before finally pulling out an envelope, the paper thick and his name written on the front in elegant lettering.

"I don't want it," he whispered. "He left with them. He demanded I follow his lead and then left. If he would have just let me-" Jack had to stop, his voice cracking. "Sandy would be fine if it weren't for him."

"Jack, you know I hate him, but I also love him enough to know that his love for you is too great for him to do something so cruel." She took Jack's hand and slipped the letter into it. "He spent hours on it. If he has wronged you, don't give him the satisfaction of having broken you."

Jack's fingers moved almost of their own will as he slowly teared open the seal and unfolding the papers within.

 _My dearest love,_

 _I can hear your voice right now cursing me for what I have done. I don't deny that I am greatly at fault. All I can do is try to correct my mistakes. I love you, my dear, and every second apart is an agony that will remain with me until my dying day. My heart did not know true love before you, and now it will never know true peace again. The days and nights I spent at your side were some of the happiest moments I have ever lived; I only wish I could have given you an eternity of them._

 _However, my happiness is the least I can give if it means I can save you and your pack. I have enclosed a packet of pills for all of you. Within it is a combination of the cure with an added resistance against the silver. Each of you must take one and prepare yourselves for what is to come._

 _I don't expect you to believe me or to ever truly forgive me, but I can only hope that our love meant more than that to you. I can only hope that your love will allow you one more time to follow me. One last time, trust me._

 _Forever your own,_

 _Koz_

Jack carefully opened the packet and took one of the pills out. "He says this is a cure." He placed it in North's hand and watched him carefully wash it down Sandy's throat. "I don't know if it'll work. This isn't poison; it's a wound. But it's all we have to go on." Jack took one of the pills himself.

"It won't work for him. That's why I'm here." Toothiana smiled down at the injured Were. "He has a locket with a piece of your hair in it, Jack. He wears it against his heart."

"He _left_ , Tooth. He told me to follow him, and then he left!"

"What else was he supposed to do? Our kin were going to take him no matter what. You couldn't have stopped it. By leaving with them, you and your big friend over there lived, and Pitch made those pills for you. He left to _save_ you."

Jack's head shook as the tears started down his face. "He left!" Fingers clawed desperately through his hair as a sense of numbing cold spread through his chest like never before. "They took him from me!" Frost spread across his flesh just as a gust of wind hit the house hard enough to shake it on its foundations. Ice started to creep along the floor.

North stood there frozen in awe of his Alpha. It wasn't until the ice hit his bare toes that he snapped into action. "Outside!" The big man pushed Jack towards the door, trying to get him outside. He almost couldn't open the door with the force of the winds thrashing around but managed to get them both out. "Jack, you have to control it!"

"They took him from me!" His scream was filled with such raw emotion, the winds whipping his hair around in response. Jack fell to his knees in the snow as he shifted into the wolf. He howled into the sky, the sound meshing to the howl of the wind until his heartbreak could be heard by anyone near this blizzard. He felt too much. Too much pain, too much heartbreak. Jack lost himself beneath the ice, drowning in his emotions until just the wolf remained bent on the destruction of those who had wronged him.

North fought to get closer to his Alpha, the winds nearly knocking him off his feet. Their pack had weathered many blizzards when they were up north but none rivaled the sheer power of the one Jack had stirred up. When he finally reached the wolf, their eyes locked, blue on blue. "Then go get him back!" North stood there and watched as Jack turned and walked into the forest, the blizzard following him.

Toothiana watched the whole display with a look of boredom on her face. "True love, huh? Being with a wolf is certainly going to be difficult." At North's shocked look, she gave him a saucy smile. "I think I need to tell you about your friend and exactly why I'm here."

* * *

Pitch watched the door as the sounds of screams grew louder. He knew what was coming; he had seen it before. White fur, piercing blue eyes, and jaws red and bloody with unrestrained rage. He brushed some invisible lint off his pants, expecting to soon feel those jaws around his throat, but a small hope remained that their love would have remained within Jack's wild heart.

* * *

In the face of the oncoming storm, many of the clan took flight from the scene. Others, the foolish ones, took up arms against the beast. For many of those, the last thing they saw was a pair of glowing blue eyes in the storm before wind or ice shredded them apart. Few of those who faced him were skilled or _lucky_ enough to mar that pure white fur with bloodstains. They didn't live long enough to enjoy their triumph.

The path of the wolf was littered with carnage and quickly buried beneath the gathering snow. Killing did not bring him joy; it burdened his heart further. There was one final obstacle between him and his goal, the thing that would make all the death worth it. His mate stood on the other side of that door, such a simple cage to free him from. A jagged blast of ice mangled the metal and threw it from the doorway.

Jack carefully walked into the room and relished in the sight of his mate safe from harm. He crossed the room and slowly laid his head on Pitch's lap, the glow leaving his eyes. The winds finally died down, leaving him feeling utterly drained to the point of collapsing against him. He felt safe; he felt at _home_. Jack's form slowly shifted as the exhaustion caught up to him, and he was barely strong enough to look up into his mate's eyes.

"Oh, my love. I knew you would come for me," Pitch whispered as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack moaned, half from the touch and half from his stinging wounds starting to catch up to him. The warmth of his love drove the last bit of ice from his heart. "Take me home."

"What have you done to my clan?"

"Too much," he sighed, feeling guilt clench his heart again. "I am no better than those who slaughtered my family."

"You came for me. You defended your family. There is no shame in that."

Jack felt a tear track down his cheek. "Please take me home."

Pitch reached down and scooped Jack into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. "We need to go to your pack." Jack only nodded and tucked his head under his lover's chin. Pitch looked around the garage and headed for a black Prius. "Where's Sandy and North? Did my niece find you alright?"

"North is at the house." He sniffed. "Probably burying Sandy now."

"And my niece?"

"She was there."

"Then Sandy will live."

"You didn't see the wound. No one could have survived that."

"If he makes a choice, he will." Jack shook his head, not wanting to hear it. If there was one thing he'd learned from all this it was not to foolishly hope anymore. It led to too much heartbreak. Pitch buckled Jack into the passenger seat and then ran to the driver's seat. "I won't make promises. He'll have a choice to make and unfortunately not a lot of time to make it in." Jack stared numbly out the window, watching the world fly by in a blur. There was so much snow it almost felt like he was back north. It made him wish for happier times again. "I love you, Jack. I never stopped loving you."

"Love you too." Jack let himself drift into a light sleep for the short trip, his body eagerly taking the rest.

Pitch silently drove, his eyes constantly scanning the area as he drove. He parked the car and carried Jack to the front door. He was grateful to see North already waiting. "We need to hide him. They'll come for him for what he's done, what he means to me, and the power he possesses."

North quickly ushered the two inside, pausing at the door for a moment to make sure no one had followed this time. "You saw his power? How bad was it?"

"It was magnificent in its destruction." Pitch grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Jack up in it. "And Sandy? Does he live?"

"Is difficult to say. Your niece locked herself away with him and hasn't come out since."

"She will stay with him until the end, whichever end it is." Pitch turned to look at North earnestly. "I never meant to hurt him. You don't know them like I do. They would have hurt him."

"He got hurt either way. I think it hurt him more to have you do it."

"Do you blame me for this?"

"No," North sighed. "I blame your people for forcing the choice."

Pitch nodded. "I would give anything to be free with him. To go where no one knows us nor cares."

"Let's hope you don't have to go."

"I want to." Pitch stepped closer to the bigger man. "I want to take Jack back to his childhood home, to the forests and the land where he was innocent and happy."

"That would be a big change." North held his breath a moment. "I don't think we could let you take him from us. He belongs with his family."

"No, I know. He would probably kill me himself for taking him, I just...I just want to give him a good life. A life where he can be happy as we once were, dating and laughing and living as if we were the only two beings in this world."

"We aren't out of time yet. We might find some way to make that possible." He put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"I just love him so much," Pitch whispered, the hint of tears in his voice. "I love him, but I've hurt him so deeply. I'm no good for him, but I can't let him go without losing my own soul."

"You need to stay strong. He did his part being strong for you. Now it's your turn to return the favor."

Pitch froze and looked back up at him. "I need to go back."

North stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Are you insane?! He brought you back from that place, and you want to go _back_? You just admitted how you hurt him by going the first time. He physically won't be strong enough to save you a second time."

"Then tell him the truth. If I go back, they'll welcome me, gladly. I'll just forget to close the doors. I'll distract them, and you follow me through. They won't have time to arm themselves. We can finish this, but I need to go back."

The Were struck out, punching Pitch across the face with a growl. He dragged the vampire over and threw him onto the armchair. "You're not going anywhere. I won't let you hurt him again. It's a risk we cannot take."

"You know I'm right," Pitch growled as he licked at his bleeding lip. "They'll be arming themselves, and the weapons they carry can do just as much damage without the silver poison as with it. They'll be expecting you, and they'll be preparing themselves." Pitch looked over at Jack's sleeping form and smiled sadly. "Many of you will die if you stand back. Let me go, and I'll ease their fears, turn their eyes away. No one else in your pack needs to be hurt. And as much as Jack loves me, he loves you just as much. How will he be able to look at me if his pack is almost destroyed by weapons I created? Sandy was only the beginning. Others will suffer far worse if I don't distract them."

"Your ideas sounds good to you, but I don't think you have any clue what you're risking. You go back and he will follow. He knows the risks but can't help himself with you being in danger. In his state he should not be fighting. It was hard enough for me to let him go the first time. The power he unlocked is the only thing that kept them safe."

"Then let him recover, but I fully intend for him to follow me. My clan owes him lives if he chooses. But I can open the way for him. I can lower the knives, the spears, the arrows, and guns so that it is as simple as walking through your front door."

"How he could love such a clueless man is beyond me." North sighed in frustration. "You don't just risk your life or his. You risk your _child_ 's life with this foolish plan."

Pitch's eyes widened. "My...child?"

"I'm surprised a vampire's nose couldn't detect the change in his scent."

"I thought...stress or lack of sleep, not…" He took a shuddering breath. "Jack is carrying my pup?"

North nodded slowly. "I am not sure if he is even positive about it himself. I think something in him knew and that's why he waits to let you change him. Even subconsciously he protects the pup."

Pitch chuckled and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "Then I do not regret what I did. I saved my child, in a way." He looked at North. "Is that why you won't let me take him?"

"A lone wolf doesn't do well, in the wild or in Weres. A wolf needs a pack, a pup needs one even more."

"And I guess I'm not pack enough." Pitch took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I cannot go, not now."

"I am not saying you're not enough. But you must be more insane than I thought if you think we won't be a part of this child's life."

"I would expect nothing less. You and Sandy are to be godfathers after all. I wouldn't dare deprive you of that, or the little Sandman. But...would you allow...a honeymoon?"

"We have to get out of this mess first." North chuckled. "Glad I could knock some sense into you finally."

"You should have mentioned my pup first. Could have saved me a bruise," Pitch joked. "Give us tonight, and then we can begin strategizing."

"It was too satisfying to give you a good whack. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be some amazing observer. How'd you miss something so big?"

"When it comes to Jack, I'm all but blinded. I was more concerned with getting him out of that place than scenting his belly." Pitch's hands clenched and he quickly moved over to Jack, letting his nose move over his belly. "Hmm, pup. Now that I know, it explains so much."

"Now what happens with Sandy? You said he had a choice."

"He has the same choice that my love has. He is bonded with my niece, and now he can choose to die a wolf or choose eternity as a mix of both."

"When will we know his choice? Does it take long?" North looked towards the door he'd been locked out of for hours now.

"You will smell it and feel it. A becoming is a great moment, a very sexual and personal one. His whole world will shift and change." Pitch scented the air, ill blood filling his senses. "It is a change in the universe. A becoming is significant because it is our way of marriage. If he chooses her, they will be eternally bound."

"After such a short time? Only days to choose eternal mates." North sighed. "It's no easy choice."

"No, it isn't. A vampire is allowed one becoming in their eternities. Many choose to wait, to give themselves and their partners time. These matches usually occur at childhood, so they are adults when turned. With Jack, I knew instantly but was willing to wait. Rules demand she wait, but there is no time. To wait will be his death. No, it is not an easy choice for either of them."

North nodded but turned to the vampire with a cocked eyebrow. "How are you going to change Jack?"

"If you must know, in bed. I plan to make it romantic, with silk sheets and candles burning everywhere. I will drink from him, and he from me. An exchange of power and life blood that will sync us together completely. I want it to be a moment of great happiness and pleasure for him. A moment he will never regret or forget."

North waved his hands, trying to get the man to stop. "I did _not_ need to know that. Not what I meant."

"I wanted you to know just how much I love him. I'm sure you were around for the boyfriends and lovers, but this time will be different. I am irrevocably his."

"No more, please." He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted images. "You used your one allowance to change your niece, did you not? How will you change Jack? _That_ is what I was asking."

"When I changed her, I loved her in a way far different. My world does demand I wed her, but you see it was not meant to be. Vampires may choose many lovers, may turn them all if they desire. But among the civilized, or what we call civilized, a becoming is shared between two hearts in love. A bond forms, impossible to break, even in death. Turning someone only gives them an immortal life. I turned her, nothing more."

North nodded his head, understanding the situation better now. He let himself relax into the armchair. "He will be exhausted for a long while." He looked at Jack's sleeping form. "That power is rare among our pack."

"He is magnificent."

"He was desperate to save you."

"I know. Even without his becoming, I could feel his emotions in the depths of my soul." Pitch kissed the back of Jack's hand and pressed it to his forehead. "I felt his pain as if it were my own."

"Jack is not like most Alphas. His soul is gentle one. When it comes down to it he will do what he must to protect his family, but the cost on his heart is too much."

"That's why I want to finish this. I want to bring his heart into a peaceful world, where we can live with our pups and be happy."

"I'll help you achieve that however I can."

"We have to hide him. Our pups would be valuable to my people. Imagine a hybrid of the two species: born, not turned. I won't let them take Jack or our children."

North scoffed at the idea. "Do you really think he will accept being hidden away for safe keeping an option?"

"Perhaps. For the safety of our pups."

"There has to be a better solution to all this."

"If you can think of one, I'd love to hear it."

"Could not this new hybrid species bring peace between our clans? Would they truly wish harm on their own kind and risk further war by bringing them away?"

"I would hope that my children could bring peace. They might. But if they do come for them...will you hide them?"

"I would protect them with my life if need be."

"That's all I ask. It eases my mind to know they'd be cared for...just in case."

"I would ask the same if I were in your place." North stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I am, and I'm sure Jack will be too." Pitch stroked Jack's cheek until blue eyes opened. "Are you hungry, my love?"

"Yeah." Jack blinked slowly up at him, his expression still showing how tired he was. "Are you okay?"

"I am, love. All thanks to you and your wolf." He smiled and nuzzled Jack's nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"No, you shouldn't have," he huffed. "But you're okay, so I guess I can forgive you."

"You have to. You love me too much." He kissed him softly. "Shall I carry you, my dear?"

"Yes, please." Jack held his arms out from the blanket, waiting to be picked up.

Pitch chuckled and lifted Jack into his arms. "When we officially wed, I'll carry you this way across the threshold of our home."

"Sounds good to me." His nose twitched with the smells from the kitchen. "What's cooking?"

North stuck his head out from the doorway. "Keeping simple. Burgers."

"Simple is good." He smiled.

Pitch smiled at Jack's newfound enthusiasm and plopped him down on a stool. "Jack, after dinner, we need to talk."

"Do we have to?" Jack cringed. "Can't we just brush it all away for once and be blissfully unaware and happy?"

"Trust me, Jack. What we have to talk about is anything but bad."

"I lost one of my best friends. What could possibly be good news from tonight?" Pitch looked at North and leaned closer to his mate. He kissed Jack's cheek and rubbed his belly. "This isn't funny, Koz." He gave the man a flat look. "A kiss, no matter how nice it may be, doesn't exactly brighten my mood after everything that happened tonight."

"Jack, I'm trying to say," he sighed. "You're not just eating for yourself anymore."

Jack's brow furrowed as his mind tried to register what he was saying. "I'm not...I'm…" The world was starting to spin around him.

Pitch cupped Jack's cheeks, steadying him by making blue eyes focus on gold. "We did it, love. We're going to have pups of our own. A family, a true family."

"No," he moaned. Jack looked away as the tears started to well in his eyes. "Not now…"

"Why not now?" Pitch rubbed his back soothingly. "We have more to fight for now. We have them, a future where we can be unaware and happy, just like you wanted."

"Exactly. There's still too much fighting to come. This is no world to bring a child into."

"Then you have a choice. We can fight for them, or we can get rid of them."

" _No_ ," Jack growled, leaning away and wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively.

"Hush, my love." Pitch laid a soothing hand on Jack's arm. "I want them. I want the pups you carry within you. They're ours, proof of our love."

"I want them too," he choked out, voice raw with emotion.

"I know. You will make a wonderful mother, just as you have been a perfect mate." Pitch kissed the man softly. "Now eat. You and our pups will need your strength."

"Alright then. Fussy father." Jack turned back to the counter just in time for North to slide a plate of burgers towards him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The big man turned to start on the dishes. "You had us worried there."

Pitch nodded. "You looked so heartbroken and so tired."

"I don't know what happened." Jack looked down at his hands. "I remember there was so much death...and cold."

Pitch kissed those hands lovingly. "It's alright, love. You're okay. You're home now with me. Safe and loved as you should be."

"Don't leave again. I don't think I can take it another time." Jack squeezed the hand holding his.

"I won't. You need me too much." Pitch pulled Jack into his arms, holding him tightly. "We will have to fight this together, you and I."

"Good. We're stronger together anyway." Jack picked up a burger and started to eat. Pitch nodded and held Jack as he ate, the smaller body relaxing the more time it spent beside him. When his stomach was full, Jack could feel eyes growing heavy with sleep again. "So where's Sandy?"

"Still in his room. He'll make his choice by the end of the night." Pitch picked Jack up and carried him down into the basement they'd been staying in before.

"What choice?" He didn't argue being carried like a child. Jack sank into the plush of the bed with a happy sigh.

"To die or bond," Pitch whispered, tucking Jack in beneath the pile of blankets. "Now hush, my love. You need your rest."

Jack nodded tiredly. He reached out to grab his lover's hand. "Stay?"

"I wouldn't do anything else," Pitch purred. He slipped into bed and cuddled up beside him. His head lifted slightly when he felt the crackling fill the air, his nose filling with the scent of blood mixing. "It is done. He is safe," he whispered and laid his head back down to rest beside Jack's. His hand slid to cover Jack's belly, his nerves imagining they could feel the gentle flutter of their pups beneath Jack's skin.

"Is Sandy gonna be okay?" Jack mumbled. He peeked up at Pitch.

"Yes, my love. He will be okay," Pitch kissed him softly. Jack drifted off into a deep sleep, his heart lightened at the news. For now at least, things seemed to be looking up for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Pitch kissed Jack softly when he saw him waking. "Good morning, my dearest heart."

"Good morning." Jack smiled up at him and gave a big stretch. "How long were you watching me sleep?"

"All night." He hummed and rubbed Jack's belly. "I felt that I needed to watch over you."

"Is this how you're going to be the whole time?" Jack chuckled and watched his mate's gentle caress. "It's going to be a worrisome nine months for you."

"Not worrisome, no. Excited. I never imagined I would have children of my own or a mate as lovely as you."

"And now you have both at the beginning of what could be an all out turf war. I'd say 'worrisome' is the perfect word to describe it."

"And yet, looking at you and touching you, all of my fears have gone away."

"Mine haven't," he sighed. "I don't want to have our child in the middle of all this. Do we think there will be any end to it all?"

"We have nine months to fight for one." Pitch smiled and gently kissed Jack's belly. "I know you're afraid. We'd been living in a fairytale, where we could date, have dinner, have sex, be a normal couple everyday. My leaving...I think it made us both realize how bad things really are. But we're together now, and we're going to fight this."

"We have our work cut out for us. It won't be an easy job to bring peace." Jack sighed but let himself enjoy this moment with his loving mate. His fingers carded through Pitch's hair with a smile.

"You love my hair, don't you?" Pitch purred and nuzzled Jack's belly lovingly.

"Very much," he laughed. "It's softer than any fur I've ever felt. You must use some miracle shampoo."

"Not at all." Pitch laid his head on the flat stomach. "When we can, the first thing I want to do with you is take you out on another date."

"Does it inevitably lead to the best sex of our lives?"

"Of course, my love. Only the best sex for my little wolf."

"Then I accept your offer of a date. As soon as it's safe, that is."

Pitch smiled. "We could go dancing, like we did for our second date."

"Our second date? I thought that was our first." Jack laughed. "But yes, dancing sounds nice. Just no loud clubs."

"Did we dance on our first date? I definitely recall doing it our second, but not the first." Pitch teasingly scraped his teeth against the pale skin. "We could go back to the club where we had our second date. It was quiet, romantic."

"I thought our first date was at the dancing club. The second was at the movies wasn't it? When someone went super overboard with the money they spent and bought the whole damn place out."

"And kissed you better than you've ever been kissed before. I don't recall you complaining about my buying the 'whole damn place' when I had my tongue down your throat."

"No. It was at that exact moment I was very thankful you had. I would never want to be caught like that in public." Jack reached down to cup Pitch's cheek, finger gently caressing the sharp cheekbone. "That was still the best kiss I've ever had."

"I take great pride in that. I wanted to drive you wild."

"You succeeded. I'm still a little ashamed I let myself go so much on only the second date. I should have been able to keep it together better."

"I think you would have jumped me that first night if I had given you a little encouragement."

"Is it my fault you're so irresistible?"

"Of course. I'm irresistible only to you," Pitch hummed, covering Jack's hand with his.

"I like it that way." Jack smiled. "Makes for some pretty amazing sex."

"We have to be good in bed together since you're carrying our pups already."

"What do you think we're going to have?" He stroked his stomach thoughtfully.

"I want at least one of each."

"This time or total?"

"This time, lover. I want to have many pups with you."

"I'm not too sure how being a pregnant male works, but I already know it won't be fun coming out." Jack sat up with a groan. "So when can I see Sandy?"

"Give them a few days, my darling. They are a newly bonded pair. You remember how we were, and you haven't even turned yet."

"It's hard to think he feels so strongly as to choose eternity when they've known each other so short a time."

"A bond is a powerful thing. You felt it too. That instant connection between us. Imagine such a connection between a male Omega and a female Alpha."

"I guess that makes sense. The situation was dire enough for it to be a bit rushed. I can't blame him."

"He'll be good for her. I expect a softening of her rough edges."

"I sure hope so. She could use a bit of taming."

"Like you," Pitch teased, pressing a kiss to Jack's palm.

"I didn't need any taming. I'm not the one who destroyed populations and set fire to towns."

"No, you were just a promiscuous little wolf with many lovers."

"Not many lovers. I told you I was no whore."

"You had enough to make me insanely jealous."

"Not at the time. It was at least a year since my last lover before you."

"I could still smell him on your flesh."

"That's wishful thinking."

"You're mine, Jack."

"We've established that. Many times."

"Am I going to have to establish that again?"

"I don't think so. I'm still too tired for that. And I'm pretty sure it's undeniable to anyone who sees us together."

"We do look at each other like pre-teens experiencing their first romance."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jack gently pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. "Just shows how much we love each other."

"What I feel for you is more than love. Words don't even begin to describe what it is I feel."

"Oh, I'm sure you could find the words. You're Mr. Sweet Talker, remember?" Jack smiled down lovingly at the man whose head was cradled in his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, my darling heart. You've done so much for my life that I hardly know how to repay you."

"You could repay me by bringing me and your pups some food."

"As simple as that?" Pitch kissed his belly and smiled. "Shall I carry you, or would you like food in bed?"

"I think I'd like to try my hand at walking for myself."

"Then come on, my dear."

Jack slid to the edge of the bed and carefully pushed himself up. He reached out for Pitch's shoulder to steady himself when he wavered on his feet. "Whoa. That power took more out of me than I thought."

Pitch covered Jack's hand with his, sending some of his strength through to him. "It was magnificent, my dear."

"Maybe to you. It was terrifying being so out of control of myself. It was very unnerving." He took a shaky step forward.

"We'll have to practice. Such power could be beautiful if used correctly."

"Or it could be deadly. I'm not so sure it's something I should mess around with again."

"It's your choice. I won't force you." Pitch pulled Jack into his arms and held him close. "I know that your power awoke under heartbreak. I wouldn't make you relive that."

"Maybe after everything has settled I'll try. For now, it's all still a little too soon to be comfortable." Jack let himself relax against him, arms sliding around Pitch's waist.

Pitch brushed his hand over Jack's head, stroking each strand of hair. "I'm here now, my darling. I won't ever hurt your heart again."

"Good. I'll be holding you to that promise for eternity. Now be a good mate and take me to food." He looked down at his state of undress. "And pants."

"I'll allow you a pair of boxers, and that's it. But food I can do." Pitch kissed Jack lovingly. "Get dressed and I'll start cooking."

"Just boxers? It's not even our house and you're making me walk around in my underwear," Jack snickered. He pulled on the offered pair of boxers.

"I love your body, and you wolves are not modest at all." Pitch gave Jack's rear a teasing slap. "If this was our home, you wouldn't even be wearing those."

"Just because we aren't modest doesn't mean it's polite to walk around naked all the time." Jack rolled his eyes and carefully made his way to the door.

Pitch pulled Jack back against his chest and kissed along his neck. "Fine. You can put on a shirt," he hummed.

"Thank you." Jack melted back against him. He laughed when his stomach let out a loud grumble. "So what are you making us to eat?"

"Eggs, sausage, toast, and oatmeal with all the fixings. There will also be milk, orange juice, and fruit. Would you like anything else?"

"Nope. That sounds like enough of a feast already. Especially with how well you cook."

"A compliment?" Pitch teased as he handed Jack one of his t-shirts, which swallowed up Jack's lithe figure. "A momentous occasion."

"Not so momentous. Don't act like I never compliment you. I do it all the time."

"You should do it more often," Pitch hummed, letting his fingers brush over the teasing peeks of collarbone. "I love when you compliment me. It makes me want to kiss you."

"You're the sexiest man I've ever met." Jack slid away from him and sauntered out the door. "Oh, and your cooking is the most delicious I've had my entire life."

"You are fantastic," Pitch purred, following behind Jack at a safe distance.

"And you're amazing. Quite the couple we are."

"I like hearing you call us that."

"A couple? We're mates; it's what we are."

"I like being in a couple with you."

"Good. Because as soon as your child is out of me we're going to be together for eternity." Jack grinned back at him and plopped himself on the kitchen barstool.

Pitch smiled and let his fingers brush along the back of Jack's neck. "I'm glad. I want to claim you as soon as possible."

"I'll be counting the minutes." He reached back to take Pitch's hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"As will I, darling boy." Pitch smiled and reluctantly took his hand back to begin cooking.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like? Being a vampire?"

"Becoming a vampire. Being one."

"A becoming is a moment of awakening. Your senses will be heightened, and it'll feel as if every nerve is on fire with sensation. Sex is, understandably, fantastic. It evens out over time. As to being a vampire, I can hardly say. I don't remember what it was like being human."

"Where were from before you were turned?"

"Ancient Greece, I think. Maybe older. Greece is the last place I remember vividly."

"I can't even imagine everything you've seen in your years."

"Too much evil and not enough beauty. Turns out I was waiting for someone to bring light to my world." Pitch placed a glass of orange juice and milk in front of Jack with a smile.

"I hope I was worth the wait." Jack gulped down the milk with a grin. "You were waiting an awfully long time."

"Because you kept me waiting, love." Pitch refilled the glass.

"It's not like I could help when I was born."

"Kept me waiting," Pitch purred, giving him a quick kiss before turning the stove on and beginning the cooking process.

"I apologize. How can I make it up to you?"

"Give me as many pups as possible. Oh, and never leave me, of course."

"I think I can handle that." Jack smiled and sipped at his drinks as he waited.

"I hope so. You've been awfully lazy lately."

"For good reason. Having to save my mate deserves a good rest."

"You won't be resting when you first turn. Your body won't let you."

"I'm counting on it. When you turn me, I don't plan on letting you leave bed for at least a month."

"Actually, it lasts about five months. At least."

"Wow. Am I ever going to see Sandy soon then? Or is he just gonna come out when I'm fat and be shocked?"

"Possibly that one, although he might sense danger. It's hard to say."

"I hope he comes out soon. I'd rather him be in the loop."

"You could try and get his attention. However, you might lose a hand."

"I rather like my hand. I'll just keep my fingers crossed from a safe distance," he laughed.

"Good move. They'll remember that when our door is closed for a few months."

"It'll also prevent me from seeing things I definitely do not want to see of one of my best friends."

"Or my niece. Yes, I think the best thing to do is let them do what they must, and you just eat your breakfast and grow fat with my pups."

"I can do that. And I'm sure I'll get plenty fat even without the pups with the way you feed me."

"Forgive me for believing that you need to eat the same amount as five human men. Our dinner dates must have been flukes," Pitch teased, sliding a large plate of scrambled eggs and grilled sausage in front of the hungry wolf.

"Definitely. Total fluke. Won't happen again." Jack instantly picked up his fork and started scarfing it all down.

"Adorable pup," Pitch purred affectionately and began a second round of eggs.

"You love me," he mumbled around a mouthful of eggs. "Even with such a freakish appetite."

"My dear, I adore you and everything about you. So completely that I'm sure it would be impossible for me to stop." Pitch scraped the new serving of eggs onto Jack's plate and got some bowls for the oatmeal.

"I plan on keeping it that way. Can't have my mate getting tired of me and leaving." Jack carefully set his empty plate in the sink.

"I could never willingly leave you. I waited too long for you to give you up."

"Just as I would never leave you." Jack bit his lip to choke down the comment he wanted to make. He chose not to say it, not wanting to bring up a still sore subject. "I know I haven't waited as long as you have, but it's still too important to me."

Pitch covered Jack's hand with his own and stroked the soft skin. "I know I made a mistake and did leave you, and that hurt you terribly. I think North feared I had irreparably broken your spirit." He brought Jack's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles and vulnerable inner wrist. "I know without a doubt that I will regret that decision until the end of my days, but I will never let that happen again. What we have is too beautiful and wonderful to give up, and I am determined to keep this and see it grow even more beautiful. So, I will spend every day of our eternity making it up to you and proving to you my sincerity and devotion."

Jack took in a shuddering breath. "I look forward to an eternity like that." When his eyes started to well with emotional tears, he growled. "Damn it. I don't cry ever, and now your pup has me crying all the time."

"You can cry in front of me. I won't tell."

"I don't _want_ to cry at all."

"There can be tears of happiness." Pitch kissed Jack's forehead. "Those will be the only tears I will make you cry for the rest of our lives."

"That sounds like a pretty good deal." He wiped at his eyes. "I'll accept it."

"But first you must forgive me." Pitch brushed his thumb across Jack's cheekbone lovingly. "Forgive this fool who adores you."

"I do forgive you. I don't think I could go long with being upset with you. You're too damn charming."

"I'll have to remember that for future arguments, as few as they'll be," Pitch teased, giving Jack a gentle hug. "You're alright, my darling. You cry as much as you want. I'm here."

"No, no. No more crying." Jack took a deep breath to settle himself. "Just food. Made by my mate. Because he loves me." He poked Pitch in the stomach.

"I do love you. Madly, truly, deeply."

"As I love you."

"Good boy. Now you finish your breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Jack picked up his uneaten bowl of porridge with a smile. "Aren't you going to eat any?"

"It's all for you, my love. You and our pups."

"You should at least eat something. And no I don't mean me."

"Oh, that's no fun," Pitch purred, walking behind Jack to teasingly lick his neck. "But I don't need to eat as often or as much as you."

"I guess that's a good thing, or you'd run out of your vast fortune in no time at all."

"And I'll need every penny for your appetite and those of our pups."

"It's a good thing you're rich then."

"It's a good thing you're mated to someone with the means to fund your insatiable appetites."

"Very good thing. It also helps that he's good looking and good in bed." Jack grinned around a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Pitch chuckled, sitting on a stool beside Jack.

"Good. You could use a little bit of embarrassment for how much I blush around you. Revenge is sweet."

"I love when you blush. Your skin glows so prettily, and it fills me with a desire to lick you all over."

"And it's nice to see you looking like that too. Usually you're so good at hiding your emotions. I like you this way."

"I don't want to hide my desires from you. At all times, I want you to know exactly how I feel, when I feel it."

"Then let that blush show a little more often. Shows me just how you feel." Jack leaned over to give his lover a peck on the cheek.

"You are wonderful," Pitch hummed and pulled Jack's seat closer. "lf you weren't already pregnant, I'd take you back downstairs and try again."

"If I weren't already pregnant, I wouldn't have left the bedroom." He grinned and was leaning towards his mate for another kiss when his eyes darted to the doorway.

"Ah. I see you two are finally up and about. You were out for a long time." North was walking in from the backyard and pulling on his clothes as he came in.

"It took a lot out of me. I don't think I've ever felt so tired." Jack sipped at his glass of milk.

"Well, it looks like your little rescue mission left them scrambling for a bit. I've been out patrolling the area. No sign of any vampires anywhere around here." North grabbed the last pancake from the pan and munched on it. "I don't know how long it'll last though."

Jack nodded distractedly. "We have to come up with some sort of plan. Obviously this isn't a safe place to stay anymore. We can't just wait here for them to come back for us again. They won't take prisoners this time after what I did to them."

"I have a cabin, deep in the woods in the mountains. We can take your pack and hunker down there until we figure something out." Pitch stood and went to the stove, cooking up a batch of pancakes for North and a few extra chocolate chip pancakes for Jack.

"Won't they know about it if it's your property though?" Jack couldn't help but smile when he had a full plate of pancakes once again.

"It's not a clan property. It's mine; privately owned. They don't know about it."

"So we'll be safe?"

"Yes. It'll give us time to come up with a plan." Pitch smiled at Jack, looking pointedly at his belly. "Or plans, more precisely."

"Don't act like you know what the baby is or how many." Jack rolled his eyes at him. "So how are we going to get Sandy and Toothiana to come? You warned me not to disturb them."

"You won't disturb them. I will. And a separate small cottage will certainly be appealing to them."

"There's a whole separate cottage too? Why am I not surprised?"

"I'll deal with you later, my dear," Pitch purred.

"After you deal with Sandy and Tooth. We need to leave soon." Jack picked up his empty plate and North's. "And you need to go shower. You smell of sweaty dog."

North put his hands up with a laugh. "Yes, sir. I will go shower."

"You too, my dear. You reek of stress and sadness." Pitch kissed Jack's cheek and took the dishes from him. "I want you to smell like yourself again."

"Hey! You cooked, so I clean. That's how it goes. I'll shower after North's done."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Jack got to cleaning up the mess his mate had made cooking. "You have the more difficult task to get to."

"Convincing a bunch of wolves to come with me to some isolated retreat, all while being a vampire? Yes, quite the task. One I would gladly give to someone else."

"I believe you can do it. I can help with the wolves at least. I'll let you take care of your niece though."

"Good idea. I can handle her if she starts lashing out."

"Good luck with that. If she's anything like her uncle during sex then she will _definitely_ be lashing out when interrupted." Jack chuckled and set the dishes in the drying rack.

"You are a very naughty wolf." Pitch gave Jack's cheek a kiss.

"I love you too. Get to work." He gave Pitch a playful push.

"Yes, my darling." Pitch bowed dramatically, his laugh filling the room as he left.

* * *

"Are you all packed, my darling?"

"I think so. I didn't really have much packed to begin with." Jack zipped up the duffel bag with their stuff. "Are you ready to go? I see you didn't lose any fingers breaking the lovebirds up."

"They almost did bite my hand off. Only the promise of complete privacy and a cat were enough to soothe them. I would never have thought that the little Sandman was so...well endowed."

Jack laughed. "Why were you looking at Sandy's junk?"

"I couldn't exactly help it!"

"Do I need to be jealous?"

Pitch quirked a brow and smiled. "Perhaps."

"Now is not the time to be a jackass. We have traveling to do."

"My apologies." He pulled Jack to him and kissed him deeply. "You never have to be jealous of anyone."

"I know." Jack moaned against him, basking in the contact he'd been without for days. "Sorry if you wanted a jealous lover. That's not me."

"Oh, you are very jealous. You and your wolf just know that you have me wrapped around your little finger." Pitch caressed his throat and continued to kiss him deeply and passionately, enjoying the reconnection between them.

"I'm pretty confident in my hold over you. No one could win you from me if they tried. You're _mine_ ," he growled and pressed himself closer to his mate.

"Yes, my darling love. Yours, happily, completely and utterly." Pitch buried his fingers in Jack's hair and held him close, somehow deepening the kiss even more. Jack's arms slipped around Pitch's waist. He clawed at the muscled back as he lost himself in the taste and feel of his mate. A knock at the door was the only thing that made him pull back. He looked breathlessly over to the doorway.

"We are all ready to go." North stood there waiting, looking like he wished he hadn't had to interrupt.

"We'll be up in a second," Jack choked out. When the man left, he buried his face against Pitch's shoulder and tried to calm his breathing.

Pitch breathlessly chuckled and rubbed Jack's back. "That man has _impeccable_ timing."

"It's for the best. We both know we can get a little carried away for hours if we aren't checked. We can continue when we get to your mystery cottage." He pressed a soft kiss to the vampire's lips.

"There's a Jacuzzi and everything. We can start there and make our way to the bedroom," Pitch whispered, giving his lips a gentle nip.

"I'll hold you to that," Jack grinned. He pulled away reluctantly and grabbed the bag, holding his free hand out for his mate. "Would you mind driving my truck there? I think I might nap along the way while I can."

"Of course." Pitch took Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I also made you some lunch."

"How thoughtful of you. Is it that long of a drive, or are just assuming I'll be hungry?"

"Both. It's quite a drive, and I know your belly. Your wolf is often hungry."

"It burns a lot of calories shifting forms. I'm pretty sure a Were can eat more than any other species." With a laugh, he pulled Pitch up the stairs.

"Then a pregnant wolf must be a fearsome thing to behold. I might just barely avoid poverty," Pitch teased.

"Don't laugh. I plan on reaping all the benefits of a filthy rich mate. You're going to have to be clipping grocery coupons soon enough." Jack tossed the duffel bag into the bed of his truck and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Coupons?" Pitch walked around to the driver's seat and got in, haughtily sniffing at the truck's reluctance to cooperate. "What are those?"

Jack chuckled and gave him a playful slap to the arm. "Alright, Mr. Privilege, just shut up and drive."

"Spoiled brat," Pitch pulled out of the garage and turned onto the road. He looked in the rear view mirror, keeping track of the other cars following him. "I'll have to get used to a whole entourage of wolves following me."

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Jack took off his jacket and balled it up to use as a pillow. After lowering his window halfway to feel the cool air, he leaned against the door with smile. "Wake me up if you need anything?" He looked across the cab at Pitch, white hair whipping in the wind.

"That might be difficult, as I will constantly _need_ something."

With a grin, Jack adjusted himself so he instead had his head pillowed against Pitch's leg. His own legs were sprawled wherever there was room, one foot dangling out the window. "Better?" He settled in comfortably, long accustomed to sleeping in odd positions.

Long fingers buried themselves in Jack's hair to massage his scalp. "Much."

"Love you," Jack sighed happily, quickly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Jack," Pitch whispered, keeping his hand in Jack's hair the whole time he was driving. When he finally began to see the hidden driveway up to the cabin, he gave one lock of hair a gentle tug. "We're here, my darling."

"Koz?" Jack sat up blearily and looked around. "How long was I out?"

"Approximately seven and a half hours. More or less."

"Ugh." His head fell back against the seat. "I am so tired of being tired."

"Wait until we get settled. You won't be tired for a while."

"I sure hope so." Jack looked out the window at the trees going by. "So where is this mystery cabin, exactly?"

"In a remote corner of Washington state."

"Ah." He sat in silence the rest of the trip up the driveway, keeping a hand in Pitch's the whole time.

"As my mate, you will be the master of this house and host. I wonder how your pack Alpha will feel about that?"

"My uncle won't be happy about it. It was hard enough to convince them to come in the first place. If he didn't care so much for the safety of the pack, I think he would have completely rejected the idea."

"I don't doubt it. Most of your pack, understandably, doesn't like me." Pitch smiled. "I insist that the Australian get put on the opposite side. I don't want him near you or your fertile body."

"They don't like you because of me. There wasn't enough time to explain everything when I met with them. All they see is that I put the pack in danger for the sake of a vampire." Jack rolled his eyes. "They don't even know I'm pregnant yet. Or about Sandy and Tooth. It'll be interesting when we all arrive and have time for a real talk."

"The Australian gets nowhere near you. Our pups are changing your scent, and it's making you smell utterly delectable. Any wolf would be a fool to not try and bend you over and breed you."

"That's not how the pack works. Pregnant wolves do give off a smell, but it's forbidden to force them to mate if you are not their chosen mate. We might be closely related to nature but we aren't complete animals."

"You aren't, but I don't trust him." Pitch looked at Jack, his eyes shining with barely-controlled desire. "At least let me scent you. I don't want him getting any ideas."

"Fine. You can scent me when everyone's settled in for the night. You still owe me that jacuzzi promise after all."

"Oh, you minx," Pitch purred affectionately.

"You love it." He shot his mate a mischievous look.

"I love you. My life began with you."

Jack gave his hand a squeeze with a reassuring smile. His jaw dropped as the long driveway ended and the cabin finally came into view. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Too much?"

"That is _not_ a cabin. A cabin is like the quaint, little, log cabins you read about in books. Not a ski lodge mansion monstrosity." He gave Pitch a flat look.

"You don't like it."

"I didn't say that. But you do need to work on your rich guy descriptions. What is small to you is more than likely not small to normal people."

"This is nothing compared to some of the things I've seen, but you're right. I'll work on it."

"While we're on the subject, are there any other secret mansions I should know about?"

"In America or shall I include abroad?"

"Include _everything_."

"I myself own a villa in Italy, a chateau in France, a manor house in England, and some apartments in a few other countries. In total, about fifteen different residences."

"You own apartments?" Jack watched him suspiciously as they came to a stop. "Don't tell me you own mine."

"I was considering purchasing the property as a date gift, but I figured you wouldn't appreciate it. So no, I do not own your apartment."

"Good choice on your part. That would have been pretty creepy." Jack slid out of his seat and stared up at building that loomed over them. "I was a little worried at first how you planned to house the whole pack in a cabin. I guess I should have figured it out sooner."

Pitch leaned against the driver's side door, watching Jack intently. "Does my wealth insult or anger you?"

"Neither. I feel a little small, I guess. I don't know how to describe it." He shrugged in embarrassment.

"You are not small, Jack. You are essential to a creature's survival. What good is all of this when there is no one to share it with?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Jack smiled over at him. "It's still pretty awe-inspiring though. I've never been around such wealth before. It'll take a lot of getting used to."

"I could limit it, try and live more in a fashion to which you are accustomed. I don't need these places or the cars or any of it. I just want you."

"I think I'd like a little downsizing. Smaller means more meaningful. But I wouldn't be opposed to a few rich guy perks here and there." He pulled Pitch into a hug with a grin, giving him a quick kiss before the rest of the pack started getting out of their cars.

"Perhaps your pack would like to keep this place."

"Maybe as a safe haven. I'm not sure they'll accept it if it's a gift from a vampire though. It was hard enough just to get them here with you."

"I'll sell it to them, simple and professional. They'll owe me nothing." Pitch pulled Jack behind the truck to use a few stolen moments of privacy to kiss him passionately. "I'd do far more for them if it made you happy."

"I know you would. I hope they'll be able to see that too." Jack smiled against those lips.

"I only care that you see it," Pitch whispered and brought Jack's wrist to his lips for a kiss, his fangs teasing the skin. "I only want your approval."

"You have it." He quickly tugged his wrist away when he started to shiver. "You stop that. I don't need to be walking around with hard on while trying to get the pack settled."

"I will," Pitch teased, giving Jack a quick kiss. "Use that kiss as a little teaser for later." Jack turned away before he was drawn into another distracting kiss. He straightened up when a large Were walked up to them

"Jack," the man said gruffly, giving only a brief nod of recognition to Pitch.

"Uncle." Jack's arms crossed over his chest. "Did everyone arrive safely?"

"Yes. The only ones missing are North and Sandy."

"They stayed behind to take care of some business. They'll join us in the morning."

"And you are sure it is safe here?" Manny watched Pitch suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"It is... _sir_ ," Pitch said, a hint of warning in his tone. "I wouldn't bring Jack here otherwise."

"Forgive me if I'm not completely comfortable trusting the safety of my pack in the hands of a vampire." There was slight growl to his voice.

Jack stepped between the two. "You don't have to trust him yet, but I'd hope you would trust me. I would never bring the pack somewhere I knew was dangerous." He took his mate's hand in a gesture that was both comforting and possessive. "It's late. Let's get everyone settled in, and we can talk further in the morning. There's a lot we need to discuss."

"'Til morning then." The Alpha nodded his head reluctantly before turning back towards the wolves who were beginning to gather with their things.

Pitch gave Jack's hand a squeeze. "I'll leave them to you. I don't think _he_ will appreciate me getting involved. Come and find me when you're finished."

"I love you." Jack stepped closer to give him a quick kiss. "I'll just help with the kids and be done. Everyone else can handle themselves."

"Don't take too long, love."

"I won't." Jack left his mate by the truck and went to find the group of children. He was met with hugs from them all.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jack finally entered their new bedroom, a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and forced him to bend over on the bed. His shirt was torn in half and strong lips kissed and licked at his back. "You took forever."

Jack couldn't suppress the shivers that shook his body. "Some of the kids were too scared to sleep. I had to…" He gasped when he pressed himself back and felt his lover's hard length pressing against him. "I had to console them."

"What a caring wolf you are," Pitch purred, scraping his teeth against Jack's shoulder blades and roughly dragging Jack's pants to rest under his cheeks. "But what about me? You kept me waiting."

"I'm so sorry, my love. What could I do to make it up to you?" He moaned and pushed back again, loving the feel of flesh against flesh.

"You know what." Pitch cupped Jack's rear and kneaded it, his fingers digging into soft flesh.

Jack looked over his shoulder with eyes glinting with lust. His hips bucked with a groan, his length already weeping in want. "Fuck me hard, my love. This wolf wants nothing more than to be _dominated_ by his alpha." He bit his lip in a gesture that was guaranteed to drive his lover crazy with need. Pitch growled and eagerly spread Jack's cheeks, the sound of him falling to his knees the only warning before a warm, wet tongue greedily licked at Jack's hole. A surprised cry of pleasure left the wolf's lips. Jack was eagerly trying to press back against Pitch's mouth even as his legs already threatened to give out on him.

Pitch pushed Jack forward onto the bed, the majority of his weight off his legs. With Jack more stable, he gripped his hips and almost desperately began to pleasure Jack with his tongue and teeth. It felt like seconds before Jack was a writhing mess on the sheets. He was incoherently begging his mate for more as his fingers clenched the soft fabric beneath him. His hips tried to shift forward to get any sort of friction on his aching shaft.

Pitch pushed him the rest of the way onto the bed and mounted him, his body pressing Jack down into the bed. "You are _mine_ , Jack. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to protect." He used his knees to part Jack's legs and thrust inside, his whole length disappearing in Jack's body with one hard thrust. Jack screamed at the painful bliss of being thoroughly speared by Pitch's length, not caring in that moment what other wolves might have heard him. He pushed himself up, bottom high, to give his mate better access.

"That's it, lover. Give yourself to me like a good submissive." Pitch gripped his hips hard and used his hold to pull Jack back into the hard, deep thrusts. Jack's eyes clenched shut as he bore the onslaught of pleasure. He knew on paper it hadn't been that long since they'd fucked, but it felt like it had been weeks to him. His heart swelled at the overwhelming feeling of belonging he felt with his powerful lover. Every thrust drove waves of electricity over his skin, lighting his senses on fire. Pitch turned Jack onto his side, draping one leg over his shoulder. He leant over and bit down on the exposed length of Jack's neck. The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper into the warm body.

A new set of cries was torn from his lips. Jack felt a rise of warmth in him unparalleled by any of their love making before. His sense of self faded with every drop of blood that left his body and slid down Pitch's throat, leaving him feeling connected to the man through body and soul.

 _Give yourself to me, Jack. Give me your eternity._ Pitch's voice filled Jack's mind and soul as the vampire sucked at his neck. _Give me your soul._

"I'm yours," Jack gasped. "Everything...is yours."

Pitch pressed his wrist to Jack's lips. _Then bite, my darling._ Jack's canines extended enough for him to break through the sensitive skin. He moaned when the taste of Pitch's blood washed over his tongue, drinking deeply. Pitch thrust hard and fast between Jack's legs, pounding against his prostate with every thrust. He released Jack's neck and bit down over one hard nipple so his sucks happened in time with the pounding of Jack's heart. _Let me turn you, lover. Become my husband for all time._

"Wh-what about the pups?" He released Pitch's wrist to stare down at his lover with shining blue eyes, their depths swirling shades of ice.

Pitch looked up from Jack's breast, his dark eyes meeting icy blue. _Vampire blood already courses through their veins. They have our blood._

There was a moment of silence as Jack's mind whirled with choices. With a brief nod, he bit down again on Pitch's wrist and started sucking again with renewed fervor. He remembered that feeling of despair when Pitch had been taken from him, and he never wanted to feel such loss again. He couldn't bear the thought of being without his mate.

Pitch sucked eagerly, his lips pressed to the chest that arched up against him desperately. _We will belong to each other, forever and a day. All that you are will be mine, and all that I am will be yours._ Jack's moans grew desperate as something built up inside of him and pooled in his stomach. His body pressed against Pitch's, begging for some sort of release. Pitch's hips snapped between Jack's legs, pounding against his prostate. He tore his fangs from Jack's breast and grabbed his wrist, bloody fangs sinking into the pale flesh.

When his pleasure finally peaked, Jack's mind went fuzzy. In the same moment his release splashed across the sheets he tensed up. A sliver of fear shot through him when he finally recognized that feeling pooling in his gut. Jack bit down harder on his lover's wrist, trying to anchor himself and clamping down at the last second on the power that tried to explode from him with his orgasm. His head fell back to the soft bed, still drinking from his mate even as he dizzily looked around at the tendrils of frost snaking away from their bodies.

Pitch watched the power ooze from his mate's body, the temperature within the room dropping and thin web-like patterns of frost spreading from underneath his lover's body. The thought that his body and the pleasure it gave was the reason was a heady one, and he gave a few more hard thrusts before he felt his release empty into Jack's pulsing womb. He continued to suck at Jack's wrist to let the feeling of orgasmic pleasure continue to flow through this new connection. _You're so beautiful._

Jack looked up at him as the glow faded from his eyes with every ragged breath he took. _I love you_. His tongue lazily lapped at Pitch's wrist with a tired moan.

"I don't think we'll be leaving our room for a little while." Pitch released Jack's wrist and kissed at the quickly-healing mark. "Do you want to text North and have him cover for us?"

With a last lick up the sensitive skin, Jack nodded. "Hand me my phone?" Pitch reached down and dug around in the pile of their discarded clothes until he found Jack's cell. He handed the phone to Jack and moved his mouth to lovingly nibble and suckle on his neck. Jack let out a happy sigh at the attention. "He says him and Sandy will try their best to explain everything. And break the news that Sandy and I chose eternity as vampires. Any other questions after that will have to wait until we come out of hiding."

"You're hybrids, a mix of both. And we aren't hiding. A vampire experiencing their becoming needs to be constantly physically pleasured. It helps balance out their newly heightened senses. It helps that I was already desperately attracted to you and want to bed you constantly anyway. So really, we're saving your pack from watching us jump each other."

Jack chuckled. "Newly heightened senses? Is it weird that I don't feel anything yet? All I feel is dizzy from letting out that power again."

A large hand slid down Jack's body, the skin shivering at the sensitivity. "Can't you feel the difference in your skin? How everything feels so much _more_?"

"I-I think I...feel it…now," Jack's breath hitched, his back arching closer to the touch.

Pitch smiled and leaned down to kiss Jack's nipple. "Roll over. I want you again."

"Is this how eternity is going to feel with you?"

"This is only the beginning, my lover."

With a grin, Jack rolled over and waved his bottom temptingly at his mate. He settled into a position he knew would bring them both sheer pleasure, readying himself for the long hours of lovemaking to come.

* * *

Pitch opened the door a crack, giving the big Were a flat look. "North. Is there a reason you're disturbing us, even though I know you heard that we were busy?"

"Manny demands he speak to Jack. It was either he come up and bust the door down, or I come to try to talk. Thought you might like this option better."

"I don't. Jack is naked, sprawled out in bed, and waiting for me. Can't he wait until we've finished?"

It was North's turn now to give him a flat look. "It's been half a week now. He's done waiting."

Pitch's jaw clenched. "You tell him that I'll give him ten minutes. After that Jack comes back, and we're not to be disturbed until we say so."

"I hope you two can talk fast then." North turned and walked away, letting the two have time to get dressed.

Pitch growled and gave Jack a lustful look. "We're needed."

Jack started pulling on his clothes. "I'm only surprised he didn't demand a talk sooner."

"He's taking away precious lovemaking time. He pisses me off."

"Anyone who interrupts that pisses you off. Don't act like it's him in particular."

"You can't possibly be happy about it. You were the one who was begging for it right before North knocked."

"No, of course I'm not happy about it. But I also know this talk needs to happen. A plan has to be made to protect our pups."

Pitch sighed and brushed the back of his fingers down Jack's cheek. "You see why I need you. I may be old, but you're the sensible one."

"There has to be one in every couple." Jack grinned and turned to press a gentle kiss to those fingers. "And we can always come right back here after talking and continue fucking our brains out."

"I like that idea. I think we should go with that idea."

"We will." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "Will you be joining me for this meeting?"

"Try and stop me. I see the way he looks at you. He'd hurt you if he could."

"Then get that beautiful ass of yours dressed." Jack headed for the door. When it swung open and flooded the dark room with light, he quickly slammed it again with a small cry of pain. "Holy shit!"

Pitch laughed as he pulled on his clothes. "Be careful with your eyes. They're gonna be really light sensitive for a little while."

"No, _really_? You couldn't have mentioned that _before_ I opened the door?"

"Sassy. How about you assume that everything is going to be sensitive? That'll prepare you." He smiled and brushed Jack's hair into a semblance of order. "Sorry. I was a bit distracted and forgot to mention that."

"How convenient for you." Jack dug through his duffel bag until he pulled out what he was looking for: a dark pair of sunglasses. "Hopefully this'll help. I'd rather not be sitting with my eyes shut the entire meeting."

"I think you look very attractive. Suave and very Alpha-like."

"More like insanely hungover."

"You look as if you've been thoroughly bedded, and I love it."

"Good. That was your goal, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was. They think they can convince you to give me up, but I'm going to make sure they know they can't."

"They wouldn't have been able to anyway. I did too much work getting you back. Nothing is taking you from me now." Jack held his hand out for his lover to take.

Pitch took Jack's hand and kissed it lovingly. "You unlocked those lovely powers of yours for me. Why would I ever give you up?"

"You wouldn't." Jack pulled him out of the room before they could get distracted again, still wincing at the light.

"No, I wouldn't. We're stuck together, no matter what."

"Just the way we want it." As they walked and his eyes adjusted a bit more, Jack was stunned by how clearly he could see everything. He looked out a window and could see every pine needle on the tree a half mile away. "You've always been able to see like this?"

"Ever since I was turned."

"So pretty much forever. It's amazing."

"I'm glad I could share it with you."

"I wonder how I'll feel everything as a wolf."

"It might just 'blow your mind.'"

"Maybe. I can't wait to try it though." Jack was grinning at him.

"Maybe after our talk, you can give your wolf a run."

"I'd like that a lot. Plus I have a feeling I'll be needing to blow off some steam anyway."

"Me too. I sense this talk is gonna be rough."

"I guarantee it." With a sigh, Jack entered the room. He moved to sit in an empty armchair, looking over at his uncle as Pitch took the seat next to him. The widening of his uncle's eyes filled him with a sense of satisfaction. When he looked over to see Sandy sitting in a chair with a pair of sunglasses like him, he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _Well, we look a bunch of stoners,_ he joked.

Sandy looked over to him, lips curling into a smile. _Hey. I sure feel like I'm high on something._

 _Me too_. The smile was wiped from his face by the annoyed clearing of a throat across from him. When Manny started to open his mouth, Jack put up a hand to stop him. "I'll start off saying this: I don't regret what I did, only that it put everyone in danger. Pitch is my mate, and I did what anyone in the pack would have done to save their own mates."

"He is a _vampire_. You endangered us all for the sake of one of them."

"And? Wolves have mated with all sorts of paranormal creatures, and there's never been any problem with it before. There's nothing different just because he's a vampire." Jack gestured to Sandy. "Clearly they aren't all as bad as we make them out to be if _two_ of us found our soulmates amongst them."

Manny leaned forward in his seat, sniffing the air as his eyes narrowed. "You betrayed our kind by becoming one of them."

"I didn't choose this because I wanted to be a vampire. I did it to be with my mate," Jack growled, not noticing the temperature in the room beginning to drop. "If your mate were immortal you can't honestly tell me you would turn down the chance to be with them forever."

Pitch put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, the tips of his fingers pressing to the back of his neck. "It is only betrayal if we plan on using you. I hope that you will accept me and my niece into your pack. For Jack, I want to give up my clan."

Manny eyed the vampire. "Because of your involvement with him the whole pack is now in danger. Why should we trust you?"

"Because I knew Luna." Pitch met Manny's eyes. "Your mate was a spectacular woman. A seer, if I remember correctly. She told me that love was soon upon me and that it would kill me and give me life. I cannot change who I was, only who I will be."

All of the wolves stared at Pitch in shock. "And did you know it was one of your kind that took her from me? She trusted them, and look where it got her!"

"She trusted the wrong ones." Pitch stepped forward. "I know the one who killed her. I can give him to you, for a price."

"For what price?" The Alpha sat back in his seat with a scoff. "Our unwavering trust in you for you to turn around and stab us in the back?"

Jack shot to his feet with a growl. "If I can forgive him for what he is after my own pack was slaughtered to near extinction, then what's your excuse?"

"Hush, my love." Pitch gently pushed Jack back into his seat. "My price is a future with Jack. I will give you your vengeance, if you give me him."

"He isn't mine to give after what he's done."

"He is a part of your pack. My loyalty to you and your kin is because of him. If he is no longer part of this pack, then I have no loyalty to you."

"He is part of my pack. I would not turn away my family. But he will never have my trust again. Clearly I cannot trust his judgment."

"He wants peace, you want war. Perhaps he is the Alpha your pack needs." Pitch smiled at Manny's aggressive growl. "Jack loves you, and I love him. If we had not been destined by fate, I'm fairly confident he would have abandoned me for the sake of your pack. The only reason why I'm here is because fate meant us to be together. Trust is hard-earned, and I know that. I have nothing to give to earn that trust except my word and the one who killed Luna."

Jack shrunk in on himself, brows furrowing with frustration. His stomach grew nauseous at the thought that he'd really broken their trust so badly. Was it really so bad in their eyes for him to love who he did?

"For the safety of the pack I accept your offer. But know that if you betray us I will kill you myself." Manny's expression made it very clear he was serious. His eyes shot to his nephew when Jack suddenly bolted from the room, a hand covering his mouth.

Pitch froze. "I can assure you, you won't get the chance to kill me. He'll beat you to it. Excuse me." He rushed from the room and followed Jack's scent to the bathroom. He knocked on the closed door. "Are you alright, love?"

When his heaving finally stopped, Jack wiped at his mouth. He slowly stood and opened the door to give Pitch a miserable look. "Your child has the worst possible timing to make me sick."

Long arms pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I had hoped for pups, but I didn't exactly anticipate that we would have them."

"If it's going to continue like this, I don't think this will be very fun for me."

"I think this is just a part of being pregnant. But the good thing is, we now have eternity. We don't have to rush for more pups until you're ready."

"Good. I don't think I'll want to be going through this too often." Jack looked up from his lover's shoulder to see his uncle standing in the doorway.

Pitch followed Jack's eyes, and he subtly maneuvered his body to block Jack's from any potential blows. "This is also why you have my loyalty. Your nephew carries my pups. Why would I endanger them?"

Manny sighed. "I believe you. Only a true monster would put his own child in danger." He turned and walked away.

Pitch sighed. "I'll kill him if he touches you or our children."

"He won't. He may not like me anymore but he wouldn't hurt a family member."

"Especially unborn ones. He can't blame our children for their parents." Jack shook his head and buried himself against Pitch's chest. He looked up in surprise when he felt new arms wrapping around them.

North and Sandy joined the hug. "We're with you, Jack. Just say the word."

"Thanks guys." His eyes pricked with tears.

"See, Jack? You at least have this little pack, as odd as it is."

"I'd take this little pack over the big one any day."

Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. "How about a run?"

"Yes, please!" Jack looked to Sandy. "Have you shifted yet since you turned?"

The little man shook his head. _I've been a little busy with...other things_. He grinned.

"That's my niece you're thinking about," Pitch growled playfully.

Sandy's eyebrow lifted. _And? That's my Alpha you fucked enough to impregnate_.

"Wait. You can hear him, Koz?" Jack looked up at his mate.

"I hear him through your thoughts. And he can probably hear mine." Pitch smiled as his brain filled with naughty images of Jack.

 _That's a two way road, buddy! I don't need to be seeing that!_ Sandy smacked him lightly on the arm.

Jack burst out laughing. "How about you go get your mate and meet us outside for a run?"

"Tell her Mr. Sprinkles is on the line." At Jack's look of confusion, Pitch smiled. "She doesn't get the cat if she doesn't come with."

"She named her cat Mr. Sprinkles?"

"For short."

Sandy left to retrieve his mate, his shoulders shaking in mirth. Jack turned back to him. "Are there any good running places around here?"

"Look around you, love. Although, if we can ditch the other two, there's a nice lake a little ways to the east."

"No lake." He shook his head emphatically.

"We don't have to go swimming. The water looks lovely during the sunset, and it's nice and quiet. Peaceful. We'll stay dry and safe on shore."

"Then maybe later. I want to be with Sandy when we first shift."

"Very well. The two of you can experiment with your new selves."

Jack took Pitch's hand and dragged him outside, North following behind. "Are there any other things like the light sensitivity I should know about?"

"Smell, sound, touch. All of your senses will be heightened and sensitive. Once you get used to it, the sensitivity will go away."

"I guess you're right. I don't know how I didn't notice before, but I can hear and smell from the far side of building."

"And wait until dinner. Your taste buds will be as if you've never truly tasted anything."

"Are you cooking?" He hopped excitedly.

"As always, my dear. All of your favorites."

"It's going to be amazing!" Jack's smile grew bigger when he saw Sandy returning with Tooth. The difference in the two of them was astounding. He'd only met Toothiana a couple of times, but she seemed so much more settled in herself now. Like meeting Sandy had given her that sense of completeness that had been driving her crazy before him.

"Well now, being mated suits you," Pitch hummed adoringly, giving his niece a hug. "Are you happy now?"

Toothiana nodded and gave Sandy a shy but coy smile. "I have to admit, you picked good."

"Thank God for small compliments."

"Hey now. If I recall, _I_ was the one who introduced you two." Jack's arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you," Toothiana said, giving Jack a hug. "Sorry I was a jerk before. Sandy told me I need to stop acting like a baby and grow up, so that's what I'm doing. Anything for my Sandy bean."

Jack laughed. "I forgive you. Besides, I had fun getting my revenge."

"Come on, we can talk later." Pitch took Jack's hand and gave it a tug. "Let's run, lover."

"Alright, alright." Jack took off into the forest, stripping his clothes off as he went. Pitch ran after him, the vampires easily keeping up with the wolves. Jack let out an exhilarated howl as they ran. He'd never felt the wind like he did right then. Every hair on his body felt like a live wire jolting his skin with every shift. He could taste clean air, gulping it down greedily as he ran. Him and Sandy took turns darting in front of one another and dodging playfully. Pitch and Toothiana watched their mates lovingly, choosing to sit on some rocks as the wolves played.

The white wolf suddenly stopped where he stood when a particularly strong gust of wind blasted all his hair forward, upsetting every nerve ending on his body. He fell to the ground and started writhing against the twigs and leaves trying to find a reprieve from his overly sensitive skin. Pitch whistled and ran his hands over Jack's body when he came over. "Careful, love. I don't want you too overstimulated." He brushed the locks of fur back into place and kissed his nose.

 _Too much…_ Jack sat there staring into golden eyes as he panted.

 _Maybe take a break, love._

 _Break. Yeah_. Jack curled up on the ground around Pitch's legs. _Sit with me?_ He peeked up at him, ears perked.

 _Only because you asked so nicely._ Pitch moved to sit on the ground, leaning back against Jack's side. Jack fondly licked at his hand before burrowing under his arm to rest his head on his lover's lap. His ears twitched every once in awhile as he listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest. Pitch smiled and pet Jack's head. _Don't worry, my darling wolf. It will only get better._

 _Everything felt so good at first. But then it was...too much._ The wolf sighed, enjoying the soothing touches that calmed his nerves.

 _You'll get used to it. Trust me, this sensitivity won't last forever. In a few days, you should be fine._

 _Perfect. I don't need to be sensitive_ _ **and**_ _pregnant._ Jack's breath hitched in a wolfy laugh.

Pitch chuckled and gently ran his finger down the bridge of Jack's muzzle. _You'll like what being a vampire does for you when you give birth._

 _What does it do?_ He turned just enough so he could look up at Pitch in confusion.

 _Immediate, continuous healing. I doubt you'll really feel a thing._

Jack sighed in relief. _That definitely makes the whole thing feel a lot less terrifying._

 _I know, love. I'll be with you the whole time._

 _I love you_.

 _I love you, Jack. Always and forever._

 _Can we go to that lake you were talking about earlier? I wouldn't mind some alone time._

Pitch nodded and leaned over to whisper in Toothiana's ear. He stood and gave Jack's head a pat. _Let's go, love._

Jack jumped to his feet and followed. When he knew they were out of sight of the others, he shifted and hopped into Pitch's arms with a grin.

"Carrying you now, am I?"

The wolf nodded. "Because it's your fault I'm so damn sensitive to everything so you have to take care of me when I need a break."

"Yes, my love." Pitch dutifully carried his mate to the banks of the lake. Without warning Jack, he walked until he was knee-deep in the cool water and sat down, letting the water kiss at Jack's skin. "Close your eyes. Relax. We're going no deeper than this."

Jack clutched desperately to his mate, eyes wide with fear. "You jackass. You know I didn't want to do this."

"Hush." He held Jack close and kissed him deeply, the smaller body pressed to his. "Trust me. Just feel." The water brushed over them, cooling his overheated skin. It took a few minutes, but Jack finally started to relax against him. He'd never admit it, but the kiss had thoroughly distracted him enough to almost forget about the water. Pitch smiled and ran his fingers along Jack's spine. "See? You're alright. I haven't let you drown."

"I wish you hadn't brought me in in the first place." He looked away with a huff. "But I guess it's not horrible this far in."

"I knew you'd like it, but we don't have to stay if you don't want to. I only wanted to cool your skin. You were burning up."

"We can stay a bit longer," Jack grumbled and buried his face against his lover's shoulder. "But _no further_."

"No further," Pitch promised, settling where he was. He took handfuls of water and gently poured them over Jack's skin, the skin losing some of its angry redness. "I loved watching your wolf."

"You certainly have a fascination with that part of me," he chuckled.

"I think it's so beautiful. Your wolf is an animal, and yet I still see you there."

"It's nothing special. I'm just like any other wolf."

"I've seen many wolves in my time, and none of them have been like you. Such beautiful white fur and ice-blue eyes, a sleek body. You're a specimen of pure loveliness."

"I think you're biased because you love me." Jack hid his blush.

"And I think I'm looking at you compared to other wolves. They're all brown or black or dark red, but you're as white as snow. Your eyes are blue, not yellow. You're so unique, both as a wolf and a human." Pitch smiled and nuzzled Jack's neck. "And I do love you, which means I can see you clearer than you see yourself."

"There you go with your flattery and sweet talking again." Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not as good with words as you, but you're pretty damn good looking yourself."

"Thank you, love. I don't need poetry from you, only the look you get in your eyes whenever you see me." Pitch quickly caught Jack's lips and kissed him.

"So you get that a lot then." With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he drew Pitch's bottom lip between his teeth.

Pitch purred. "I love when you look at me."

"I'm _always_ looking at you. Unless you're not there. Then I'm thinking about you."

"Good. I want to be the only one in your thoughts, always."

"And you will be. Until the pups are born, that is. Then you'll have to share my heart." He grinned teasingly.

"I'll still have a large part of it." Pitch kissed the grin from his lips. "I want to be the first one you think of when you wake and the last one before you go to sleep."

"Now that I can guarantee."

"Never stop loving me as you do right now."

"I don't think that's even possible." Jack shifted so he could better face his mate, reaching up to cup Pitch's cheeks. "You consume my every thought, every breath."

"Even when the pups are born?"

"More than likely."

"I'll be thinking of you that much too."

"I'd be offended if you didn't," he chuckled. Jack leaned in to mold their lips together in a searing kiss. Pitch buried his fingers in Jack's hair and kissed him deeply. He rolled them over to the edge of the lake, pressing Jack into the soft dirt. Jack tugged at his lover's shirt with a moan. He finally lost patience and tore the fabric in two, his hands greedily taking in the wide expanse of chest.

Pitch smiled as his fangs lengthened. "Will you do the same with my pants, or shall I remove those now?"

"What pants?" He made quick work of Pitch's pants, shredding them with his claws. Jack looked up at him cheekily.

"You naughty boy." Pitch kicked the shreds away and slipped his legs between Jack's. "How exactly are we going to get back?"

"Very sneakily."

Pitch chuckled and licked along Jack's collarbone. "We aren't going to fool anyone."

"No," he shivered. "It's a good things wolves are used to nudity."

"I'm glad. You know how I feel about this beautiful body." He swirled his tongue around the hollow of Jack's throat, loving the vibrations of Jack's moans which shot up the muscle into his brain.

In a flash, Jack had them flipped over so he pinned his mate down. His hips gyrated against Pitch's as he revelled in the feeling of their flesh meeting. "I know you love this body almost as much as you love me." Jack's hand slid down his body slowly, gliding over his glistening, wet skin.

Pitch watched Jack with lust-filled eyes, his hands barely controlled and resting on Jack's hips. "How often have you been the one on top? Dominating while submitting?"

"More often than not with my previous lovers."

"I bet they enjoyed looking at you as you took what you wanted from them."

"I've never had any complaints." Jack lifted up enough to reach down and grab Pitch's length, holding it still for him to sink himself down on it with a long moan.

Pitch growled and tightly gripped Jack's hips. "What kind of a performance would you give them?"

"Performance? Who said anything about a performance?" His hand wrapped around his own length, pulling a groan from his throat. Jack reached back to grip his mate's leg to steady himself as he thrust himself between Pitch's length and his hand.

" _That_ performance." Pitch slid his hand up the Were's chest to lightly wrap around his neck. "Slower." Jack's hips slowed to an almost unbearable pace. He bit his lip, heading falling back with a pleasured sigh. "Move your hips, like...that." Pitch slowly thrust up into Jack's body, moving his hips in a new motion and sending jolts up his spine. Jack's mouth fell open with a cry. He ground himself down against Pitch's length, trying to take as much of it inside as possible.

"That's it, lover. I bet you didn't do this for them." Pitch licked his lips and gave a particularly hard thrust to push deeper inside Jack.

"None brought this out in me." His hips snapped back and forth between the two points of pleasure.

"Because they didn't know you like I know you." Pitch moved his hands to grip Jack's legs and hold him still as he thrust up into him. "I know what you like." Jack's legs trembled from the effort of holding back. He felt almost paralyzed with pleasure. His head snapped forward to look into Pitch's eyes. "That's right, lover. Look at me." Pitch held Jack's gaze, his hips thrusting up slow and deep between Jack's legs. The wolf was shocked to find that the slow pace built up that pressure in his stomach just as much as their previous lovemaking. It almost seemed stronger with being drawn out so much. "You were fast with them, seeking only your own pleasure. Not this time. Not with me." He sat up and kissed Jack's neck and shoulders, now alternating his thrusts between hard and fast, and slow and deep.

With his mind scattered as it was, Jack ignored the slight pain of his new fangs extending from his teeth. Jack reached forward to grip Pitch's shoulders tightly to steady himself. A thumb gently ran up the man's throat, stroking the strong vein there even as more cries of pleasure were forced from him. Pitch smiled at Jack's weak hold over his control. "Do you want to bite my neck?" Jack didn't bother to reply, instead leaning forward to sink his fangs in the side of Pitch's neck. He drank greedily, moaning around the wound. Pitch moaned and held Jack's head to his neck. "I adore you."

 _You're my everything._ Jack took advantage of his mate's distraction and started pounding himself down on Pitch's length.

Pitch growled and sank his teeth into Jack's neck. _Two can play at that game._ Jack's grinding faltered as his senses overflowed. Between the taste of blood and his lover's bite, his mind went fuzzy. Letting instincts take over, his thrusts quickened desperately. _That's it, love. Give yourself to me. Come apart in my hands._

 _I love you, Koz._ Jack had to pull away Pitch's neck, gasping for breath. His fingers clawed at the well-muscled back trying to anchor himself.

Pitch stayed at the man's neck, drinking at the rush of blood sent by Jack's racing heart. _I have you, love. I won't let you drown._

Jack's head fell back as he let out a howl, spilling himself over Pitch's chest. He didn't fight the power building up inside him this time and felt the water splashing around their bodies slowly settling as it was covered by thin ice.

Pitch held him close and muffled his roar against Jack's neck. He released deep inside him. _You're so fucking beautiful. I love your powers and your body and you._

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , he kept repeating in his head as he breathlessly kissed all over Pitch's face and neck.

Pitch couldn't control the smile that stretched his lips. _I love you too. I love your wolf, and I love you. You're glorious and wonderful._

"And you're addicting." Jack gently pressed their lips together. "An addiction I don't plan on kicking to the curb."

"Good. I won't let you." Pitch lovingly licked over Jack's face. "You're my own addiction. There's nothing for me but you."

Jack smiled fondly, enjoying the fact that his mate was willing to participate in a wolf habit. "It'll be hard to keep my hands off you on the walk back." He chuckled.

"We'll have to try and control each other." Pitch brushed some stray locks of hair from Jack's forehead. "I want to make you happy, Jack."

"You do make me happy." He turned to press a soft kiss to Pitch's palm. "I wouldn't be letting out all this power if you didn't make me happy." Jack laughed and ran his hand over the ice that clung to their skin.

Pitch kissed Jack's chest over his calming heart. "What other customs do wolves have when caring for their mates?"

"We clean each other, care for any injuries or sore areas, snuggle. Except for using tongues instead of soap, it's pretty much similar to humans."

"I like using my tongue to clean you."

"I like it when you use it too. You're the first non-wolf lover I've had who's willing to participate in something so wolfy."

"There's something erotic about it. I don't know why they didn't." With a hum, he licked up Jack's neck. "It helps that you taste so delicious after an orgasm."

Jack sighed happily. "They, of course, had no objections to me cleaning them like that but never wanted to return the favor."

"I don't need you to return the favor." Pitch smiled and licked behind Jack's ear. "You're so delicious."

"Oh, but I _want_ to. I love your flavor. It's just as delicious as your smell."

"What a picture we must make. Constantly touching, licking, kissing, fucking. We're like newlyweds."

"Well, in the eyes of the pack we are married. So it makes sense."

"What makes a wolf marriage?"

"Finding your mate and acknowledging the bond."

"That's it? Seems so simple, and yet it matters a great deal."

"We're half animal. We don't need a fancy ceremony to tell us we are bound. But there are some wolves who enjoy having a ceremony anyway."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me."

"Shall we have a luxurious wedding, or something small?"

"Small is fine with me. Just the people we care about are allowed."

"I think a blue tux for you. Bright blue, to show off your eyes and pale coloring."

"No tuxes. They're stuffy and restricting." He made a face.

"At first. Oh, but the fun we could have with tuxes." Pitch smiled. "I'd start with the tie first. Slowly undo the knot until you're panting and eager."

"As tempting as you're trying to make it sound, I'm not changing my mind. The fanciest I'll go is a vest. No. Tuxedos."

"Fine, a bright blue vest. Will you allow me that?"

"You can pick all the colors and pay as much as you want for the whole wedding without me complaining. So long as I get to marry you."

"That I will promise you. I would do it naked, in mud, whatever, so long as we're wearing each other's rings."

"I love you. Now, my turn." Jack hopped off his mate and dragged him out of the water. He quickly shifted and plopped himself on top of Pitch to start cleaning him with his larger wolf's tongue.

Pitch watched Jack with loving eyes. "Shall we marry before the pups are born or after?"

 _After we've settled things with your clan._ Jack's tongue worked up the man's chest. _I want to have that light at the end of the tunnel._

 _Me too. A peaceful life with my husband and my beautiful pups._

 _Sounds like a dream. I hope we get there._

 _We will, I promise. I want that life with you, and I am determined to have it._ Jack made a sound almost like purr, the vibrations running along where their bodies met. He gave a soft lick to Pitch's cheek. Pitch smiled and ran his fingers up Jack's spine slowly. _I want you to belong to me, and I want to belong to you. My future is yours._

The wolf gave a content sigh, shivering a little from the touch to his sensitive fur. _I look forward to whatever our future together holds._ He rested himself down so he was sprawled on top of his lover, head lying on his chest to look up at him.

Pitch grunted at the weight of Jack's body flopping down on him, and he chuckled. _You have no idea how much I love you._ He stroked Jack's head and met his eyes. _What I would be willing to do for you._

 _I think I have an inkling._

 _Do you? You're so young, still so pure. I've had much time to sin._

 _I'm aware of your past. Dr. Nightmare, remember? You've done some bad things in the past, and I will do my damndest to make sure you don't feel you have to do them again._

 _That will be simple. Never leave me, Jack. With you, I don't need that life._

 _Consider it done. I'm not going anywhere._ He laughed and licked straight up Pitch's face with a grin.

Pitch sputtered and gently tapped Jack's nose. "Naughty pup."

 _Oh, shush. You love it when I'm naughty._

 _I love you all the time, no matter what._ Pitch turned his head and smiled. _This is why I wanted to bring you here. The sunset is lovely._

Jack turned to admire the painting of colors in the sky. He was so relaxed he could feel himself just melting against Pitch. _Very pretty. Almost makes me want to swim out to the middle._ _ **Almost.**_ _Don't get any ideas._

 _We can work up to that. We have all of eternity, my love. I still have hope._ Pitch relaxed against the cool dirt and contentedly stroked Jack's head. _Let's stay just like this, forever._

 _I like that plan._ Jack nodded off to sleep, happily content atop his mate and watching the sunset over the lake.


	15. Chapter 15

Pitch eyed Manny warily across the dining table, the large stack of pancakes and bacon he had made as a peace offering separating them. They had been there eight months already, and yet the tension between him and the Alpha was palpable. The wolf was openly glaring between him and the cocky smirk on Jack's face. _Do you really need to look so thoroughly pleased with yourself? I think your uncle is thinking up ways to kill me for sleeping with you._

Jack happily munched on his plate of food. _Yes. Yes, I do. He's had more than enough time to at least show some inkling of warming up to you and our pups. He's made his choice, so fuck him. After this feud is over, Sandy and North agreed to split off with me and start up the Arctic pack again. I wanted his approval; I didn't_ _ **need**_ _it._

 _I know we're the Arctic pack, but do we actually have to_ _ **live**_ _in the Arctic? I was thinking maybe somewhere near the Mediterranean. Or New Zealand._

 _Nowhere hot. My body is adapted to withstand severe cold. I don't do well with heat._ He gave a wince, a hand going to his huge belly.

Pitch moved to put a hand on Jack's belly. _Active little nippers, just like their Mama._ He smiled and kissed Jack's cheek, ignoring Manny's annoyed growl.

 _I'm not their Mama. That's a female term._ Jack shot a quick glare at his mate. _I'd say they're active like you. Especially with their tendency to keep me awake every hour of the night._

 _Not my fault you're so desirable._ Pitch shrugged and forked another stack of pancakes onto Jack's plate. _Papa, then._

 _I'll accept that title. Between pups and you, it's a miracle I get any sleep at all_.

 _When I do leave you alone, you roll on top of me and use me. I feel quite ashamed._

 _Good. You should._ He grinned around his bite of pancakes.

 _God, I want to kiss that smirk off your face_. Pitch licked his lips and had to move away before he did something embarrassing or rude. _Knock it off, with your cute, pregnant smile and your adorable eyes._

 _Never. It's in my contract that I'm allowed to be cute to my mate. And I will continue being cute as soon as I return from the restroom._ Jack slid out of his chair with a soft groan. _Your pups just love to kick my bladder._

 _Soon your bladder will be all yours again, my dear._ Pitch pulled Jack close long enough for him to kiss his belly. _Alright, off with you. Hurry back though, or else you might find me dead or missing._

 _I'll try. Any delays can be blamed on your children._ Jack walked from the room and headed down the hall for the bathroom.

Pitch turned back to try and avoid Manny's eyes. "So...Jack should be due soon."

Unlike him, Manny's gaze didn't budge as he stared the vampire down. "Yes. I believe North has been reading up on how to properly deliver with such an...abstract pregnancy."

"Indeed. Seems male wolves shouldn't be able to get pregnant. Funny, isn't it?"

"The Arctic pack was full of many odd adaptations. The pregnancy and magic for one."

"I wouldn't necessarily call them odd. Only unique?"

"They were always odd even for wolves."

Pitch cracked his knuckles discreetly. "Sandy and North seem perfectly normal to me. As would Jack. Except, as his mate, I have to tease him."

"There is nothing normal about that boy," Manny growled. "It isn't normal to get pregnant, to have such a power, or to mate with a vampire!"

"Careful, Alpha. I'd almost call you jealous," Pitch purred, his voice cold and mildly threatening. "If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask."

"The idea that you even remotely think that's what I feel is further evidence of your insanity. If it hadn't been for you, my pack would still be safe in their own homes."

"If it hadn't have been for me, you'd have been slaughtered. But that's neither here nor there, is it? You still think I want to use him, to break him and destroy him, and you with him. Trust me, I don't need him to get to you."

"If you weren't in the picture to begin with, Jack never would have provoked your clan to such an attack!"

"It was going to happen regardless of his love for me." Pitch leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. "Would you have me leave, entrust him and our pups to you? Or perhaps take my half-vampire children and dispose of them? Would that satisfy that insatiable beast inside you?"

"No. I would never harm another wolf, _especially_ my own pack. I am no monster like your kind," Manny growled, barely restraining himself from shouting.

"Then just my convenient departure would satisfy you. How would you explain it to Jack, I wonder? You would have to be convincing, or else he might grow more powerful."

"I'm not so stupid as to think I can force you from your own property. And I'm not so dishonorable to start anything when you so _kindly_ offered us a safe haven."

"A compliment? Well, it certainly took you long enough. Seems Jack didn't get his manners from your side of the family."

"What about my family?" Jack waddled back into the room and plopped himself back into the chair next to Pitch.

"Your uncle complimented me on our lovely abode, and I told him that you must have gotten your manners from his side." Pitch turned and gave Manny a smile. "Isn't that correct, Alpha?"

"Yes. Exactly." Manny's fists clenched under the table.

"Wow, you guys are sure ballsy." Jack picked up eating where he'd left off. "You must think I'm a complete moron or something. I can't believe, with my emotions being all crazy with the pregnancy and all, that you would seriously try lying to my face."

"Lying, my dear? Never. With the pups soon to be here, we figured it was time we begin mending some fences." Pitch draped a hand on the back of Jack's neck, his fingers tangling in the soft hair at the base of his skull. "It wouldn't do to be so hostile around young ones, would it?"

"Don't lie to me, Kozmotis." Jack let out a soft warning growl and leaned away from the touch. "I'm aware of your feelings towards each other, and frankly I don't care anymore. What I care about is our safety. To do that you don't have to be friends or even like each other. We just need to at a least tolerate each other until this is all over. There's no need to be so fucking fake around each other. Tolerate and move the fuck on."

Pitch sighed and bowed his head. "For you, my dear, anything." He stood and extended a hand towards Manny. "I agree to at least tolerate you, for the sake of my family and my love's kin."

Manny reluctantly took the vampire's hand, standing as well. "I think I can do the same until this blows over."

"And after that, we'll be free of each other." Pitch bowed and stormed out of the room.

Jack rolled up the last pancake from his plate and ate it as he followed his mate. _Wait up! Not everyone is as skinny as you, damn it!_

 _Then stay here._

 _You can't make me stay anywhere. You know that._

 _Yes I could. As your Alpha, I could command you._ Pitch growled, throwing the front door open so hard it slammed against the wall.

 _And I won't listen. You might be my Alpha in bed, but I won't let you push me around. Get back here so we can talk this out._

 _No._ Pitch kept walking until they reached the lake. With his clothes still on, he climbed a large rock and dove into the freezing water.

"This is ridiculous!" Jack flopped down to sit on the ground on the shore and resigned to watch his lover with sad eyes.

Pitch stayed under the water, his body gliding through the cold darkness. When he couldn't hold his breath anymore, he broke through the surface. "This is who I am."

"Don't make me come out there. We'll both regret it."

"Then stay over there! No one asked you to follow me!"

"You're my mate, and I love you. I'll always follow you."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to! Maybe I want some privacy and goddamn _quiet_ sometimes!"

"Is that what you really want? I'll leave if that's what you want. I'll go be with the pack that hates me now if you want." Jack stood up with a groan and stepped into the water up to his knees.

 _No._ Pitch swam up to him and stopped him from coming in any deeper. He shook his head and pressed his forehead to Jack's. "How can you be related to that... _animal_?"

Jack let out a small sigh of relief when Pitch stopped him. "Distantly," he joked.

"He would have me leave you. The only thing stopping him is your powers. He fears you, and it keeps what we have safe. But...Jack, I fear for you and our pups."

"Then let him be afraid. When the pups are born, if you really want to, we can take North and Sandy and run off together. They'll be safe here, and we can start our lives together somewhere else." He gently stroked Pitch's cheek.

"You would not leave them. They are your family." Pitch leaned into Jack's hand. "What can we do?"

"I would. They may be family but _you_ are my life. I feel safe leaving them here. We can start the Arctic Pack up a little sooner than planned."

"If you are the Alpha of the pack, and I am your Alpha, what does that make me?"

"It makes you my bitch," Jack teased.

Pitch growled and lifted Jack into his arms, kissing him passionately. "You are annoying, ridiculous, loud, rude, and so fucking adorable."

"I accept that I'm all of the above. But you're still here so you must like it." He grinned.

"Or I must have finally lost my mind. Or this is really all a dream."

"I hope it's not a dream. I'll be crushed when I wake up and you're not really there."

"You would have a normal life again. A pack that accepts you, a home, safety. He's right. Ever since that night we met, I've been ruining your life."

"You're forgetting a very important detail."

"I always am."

"I also would be missing out on the biggest joy in my life. Besides, normal is boring."

"But you would be _safe_. You would have lived the life you should have led, with the right kind of people. You would have found other joys, another love. Your heart would have forgotten me."

"Get these silly thoughts out of your head! You think my uncle is the 'right kind of people'? He dropped me faster than a hot pan from the oven as soon as I chose against his wishes."

"Because he doesn't like me. He would take you back if you sent me away."

"Let me tell you something. Let's say all hell breaks loose and there's war between our clans. Even if you died and I had no one left, I wouldn't go back to him. He's shown his true colors, and I want nothing to do with it. I'll tolerate him in the future for the safety of our packs but that man isn't family to me anymore. I chose my family in North and Sandy and Tooth and _you_." Jack jabbed a finger into the man's chest. "So get it through that amazingly thick skull of yours that I wouldn't change a damn thing about my life right now if it meant I lost you."

Pitch cupped Jack's cheeks and kissed him deeply, silencing him. _You are my family._

 _And you're mine_. Jack moaned against him, his own hands moving to cover Pitch's.

 _Jack?_

 _Yes?_

 _Please don't call me your bitch in front of our family._ Pitch smiled against his lips and slowly laid him down on the ground.

Jack pulled away snickering. "I won't. That's only for private times."

"Good. Because I do have a reputation to maintain. Besides, it's not me who's pregnant with pups."

"Shut your trap and keep kissing me." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my love," Pitch purred as he kissed Jack as passionately as he could, his body sliding between Jack's legs. _Whatever you say._

* * *

"Okay, contractions are now...really close together," Toothiana moaned, her hand being squeezed to death in Jack's.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be a father," Pitch whispered. "How does a male wolf even give birth?!"

"They don't." North dropped a big bag on the table and started pulling out his supplies. Among them were a variety of sharp tools and needles.

Jack stared wide-eyed at the display. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me all this before?!"

"Didn't want to worry you further."

"So you thought telling me _now_ was a better idea?! Or were you just going to start slicing me open without telling me?!"

"Hindsight is 20/20 okay!" North moved to open the window and let in some fresh air.

Pitch cupped Jack's cheeks and forced him to meet his eyes. _Look at me, Jack. Don't stop looking. Keep your eyes on me._ Jack nodded hurriedly. He bit his lip when another contraction shot pain up his body.

"Now, everything I read said that it might be less painful for you to be in wolf form during the process. If you don't want to, I feel comfortable doing procedure in either form."

When the contraction ended, Jack was left breathless. "Less pain? I vote that option."

 _Shift now, love. We need to begin._

Jack quickly shifted into wolf form, the cool autumn breeze drifting from the window. Almost instantly he tensed, not with pain but with fear. The wolf blindly scrambled towards the window, stumbling along the way. After being changed, he and Sandy were the proud owners of the strongest noses in the world. It was far off, but Jack caught a whiff of what he was looking for again. _They found us._

Pitch growled and joined Jack at the window. _Fuck._ "The war. It's happening now."

"Now?!" Toothiana squeaked, running to Sandy. "It can't happen now! The babies!"

"Evil waits for no one." Pitch put a hand on Jack's head. _You need to stay here. Keep out of sight, remain as quiet as you can._

 _Don't leave me._ Jack collapsed on the ground in pain with a low groan. _Stay. I'm not there to protect you._

 _Now it's you protecting me?_ Pitch knelt by Jack and rubbed a soothing hand over Jack's belly. _I must go. They'll come looking for me, and they can't find you, not like this. I can lead them away and sneak back._

When the pain paused for a moment, Jack looked up at him, chest heaving. _Hurry back to me._ _ **Safe**_ _._ North helped the huge wolf back over to the bed.

"North? Watch over them." Pitch looked at Jack with sad but determined eyes. "They are my world. Do not let them be captured."

"No one will touch them." The big man gave him a nod before getting to work on Jack. He set to work shaving a part of the wolf's belly, preparing the site for incision later.

 _I'll come back to you, my love. As soon as I can. I promise._

 _I'll be here with your children, waiting._ Jack's head flopped back onto the pillow with a pained noise.

Pitch left the room with a growl. He pushed past the frightened wolves towards Manny. "Get the women and children into the basement. There are some tunnels into the mountains. They can stay there until this passes."

"What's going on?" The Alpha might not trust Pitch, but the look on the man's face was too serious to deny.

"Your nephew is giving birth upstairs, and the war is on. We don't have much time. Get all the men together, get them armed and ready. Do as I said with the women and children."

"I don't know about your clan, but women fight as much as any man. The children will be taken care of. As for the rest of us, we're always armed." Manny walked down the halls shouting orders to the different wolves he came across.

Pitch looked up at the ceiling, his nose scenting blood. _I'm with you, my love. Always and forever._

 _Koz...be careful..._

* * *

North hummed in disapproval as he watched Jack shift around and almost stab himself with the scalpel. He tossed the instrument away and looked to Tooth and Sandy. "Help hold him down. I'm going to have to knock him out, or his squirming is going to hurt himself or the pups."

In his pain-filled delirium, Jack struggled weakly against the hands fighting to hold him down. He felt a sharp poke in his leg before everything started to go fuzzy. _...be safe…_

When the wolf was fully under, North felt it was safe enough to continue with the procedure. "You two are on watch duty." Sandy and Tooth nodded, one of them standing by the window and the other by the door.

* * *

Pitch dodged as a sword went swinging over his head, his right hand instinctively shooting out to stab the vampire in the heart. All around him was chaos and carnage. Wolves attacking vamps, vamps attacking wolves. He couldn't smell Jack over the reeking stench of fear and blood around him.

"Hello, Pitch."

He turned around slowly, and held his crossbow up. "Vlad. I should have known you'd be here."

"You always choose the wrong side, my friend. Are these wolves really worth it?"

Pitch smiled, his fangs flashing. "Yes, they are. In fact, there's one I'd really like you to meet." He turned his head and howled the way Jack once showed him. When he saw a head lift up, he pointed. "I made you a promise. This is for Luna."

"Luna? What the fuck is Luna?"

Pitch turned back to him. "You'll see."

* * *

After much worry and time, two healthy little wolf pups were curled up in a pile of blankets. North turned back to finish cleaning up his Alpha. Blood stained the pure white fur. A well practiced hand had the gaping wound stitched up in no time. After he'd done what he could for Jack, North turned to check on the pups. He chuckled softly at how fitting they were: one purely white and the other as black as a moonless night.

* * *

Pitch watched as the huge wolf tore Vlad to pieces, its jaws dripping in blood. "We are now even." The wolf nodded its head and bounded off to rejoin the battle. Pitch looked up at the ceiling again, his mind empty without the sound of Jack's voice. A sharp pain in his belly brought him back to himself, and he looked down, gasping. A spear was sticking out of him, his blood covering the long bit that had gone through him.

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open with a gasp, and he looked around desperately. _Where's Koz?_ He didn't see his mate around him, feeling only pain through their connection. _Where's my mate?!_ The wolf ignored the cries from his friends and darted from the room before they could stop him. For once, he was glad when he felt the familiar power start to emerge from him again. He howled loudly, hoping his mate could answer the call.

* * *

Pitch clawed desperately at the spear, his mind filling with Jack's concern. _Jack, don't! Stay where you are!_

The wolf bounded down the stairs. As soon as he spotted his mate, he took up a protective stance over him with a growl. The wind whirled around them, spearing ice into the hearts of any that tried to come close.

 _Jack, no. You're injured._ Pitch uselessly struggled to pull the spear from his belly. _Leave now, while you can._

 _Never_. Jack put a large paw on his mate to hold him down. He felt safe enough with the magic swirling around them to inspect the wound. _This is going to hurt._ His powerful jaws snapped the back of the spear off easily. He took the remainder of it and looked at his mate to be sure he was ready.

 _You go ahead, love. I'll be...right behind you._ Pitch smiled up at the wolf, giving his head a stroke. _Give them hell._

 _Wrong answer_. Not giving Pitch a chance to argue, Jack yanked the rest of the spear out of him as painlessly as he could. _We're in this together._ His tongue lapped gently over the gushing wound. _Feed from me_.

 _ **No**_ _._ Pitch tried to push Jack away, his breathing labored. _I'll be alright. Now_ _ **go.**_

 _I'm not going anywhe-_ A sharp pain in his leg brought his attention to the battle once again. With a growl, Jack turned glowing eyes to the vampire still pointing a crossbow at him. Before the vampire could even be scared, a sheet of ice decapitated him where he stood.

 _Go, Jack. Don't make me command you._ Pitch pulled a sword to his chest. _You see? I'll be right behind you._

 _I don't believe you!_ Jack reached back to yank the arrow from his leg with a yelp, the familiar burning sensation already spreading up his leg.

 _Believe me. I'll always be right behind you._ Pitch reached over and wrapped his hand around Jack's leg, the silver poison slowly being pulled from his veins. _Probably should have told you about that sooner, huh?_

 _Would have been helpful._ The white wolf took off up the stairs as fast as he could with three legs. His stomach wound, still fresh, had reopened, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Pitch struggled to his feet and stood in front of the stairs. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really am." He fought back against the vampires rushing towards the hidden, bleeding wolf as his blood slowly drained from him. Even with his last breath, he was never going to let them have his wolf. _Remember, I'll always be right behind you._

 _You're not dying on me yet._ Jack reappeared behind him. A barrier of ice shot up around them, giving him the chance to drag Pitch away by his shirt.

 _Jack, stop. You know it's too late for me._

 _It's never too late._ Jack dropped him inside the doorway, letting North start fussing over him while he collapsed back on the bed with a groan. _You're too important to die from such a stupid fight._

Pitch looked up at the big man who stared at his belly with a resigned frown. _He knows the truth. Shut up and spend what little time I have left with me._

 _I'm too stubborn to let you go_. Jack shifted back to human. After biting down on his wrist, he put it to his lover's mouth.

Pitch licked Jack's wrist to seal the wound. _Don't waste it on me. You're weak, and I'm already dead._ He pulled Jack down to lie beside him. _Just stay like this with me._

"I'll survive. You need it more than me."

Toothiana put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Look at his veins, Jack. They're black, already rotting. He's...you have to let him go."

"No!" Jack curled around him desperately. "He won't die! He _can't_ leave me." The tears started to stream down his cheeks.

 _Jack, I'm sorry...I can't be with you._

 _Don't leave me…_

 _I never will. Even if you can't see me, I'll always be here with you. I'll always be right behind you._

 _You can't leave without at least meeting your children._ Jack left for just a moment to retrieve the two pups from the blankets, carefully setting them on Pitch's chest and curling up around them all.

Pitch smiled at the two small pups, their eyes not even open yet. _I wonder will the black one have eyes like mine? Will they keep my memory by your side? Will they even remember I ever was?_

 _What would you like to name them? The black is a boy and the white is a girl._

 _Elsa and…_ Pitch groaned. _I don't know any good boy names other than Jack._

 _How about Alexander? He can go by Xander or Alex if he wants._

 _Alexander...Jude Pitchner and Elsa Anna Pitchner._

 _I like your choices._

 _Thank you, love._ Pitch gave each pup a kiss to their noses. _I can't stay any longer._

 _Just a few more minutes. Give me just a little longer with you_

 _Death...doesn't wait._ Pitch's breathing grew slower and quieter. _I am...glad...I got to know you._

 _You made my life worth living._ Jack pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. _I only wish Elsa and Xander could grow up knowing their father._

 _Their Papa's bitch._ Pitch chuckled weakly. _Do you have the courage to take my last breath...with a kiss?_

 _It would be my pleasure._ Jack pressed their lips together, his tears moistening the contact. _I love you._

"He's gone, Jack."

"I know," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Pitch's neck.

Toothiana knelt by his side. "We have to burn him, Jack. We have to set him free."

"Not yet. Give me just a few more minutes."

Tooth nodded. "I am sorry. I'll miss him. A lot."

"I can't even put into words how much I'll miss him." Jack carefully handed his pups to North, trusting him to protect them. "Can you guys gather what we need to burn him? I'll meet you outside." He lifted the vampire's body in his arms and stood up.

"Jack, we can take of it. You don't need to-"

"I'm his mate. I will be there for him even in death." Tooth nodded and pulled Sandy away, the two of them leaving to prepare Pitch's final resting place. Jack left the room and motioned to North to follow him. The ice barrier fell with a flick of his eyes. He made his way slowly outside, freezing any vampires that tried to attack him. The wolves stopped to watch, his despair palpable in the air. Pitch's body lay limply in Jack's arms, one arm draped around the back of his neck. When he reached the courtyard, Jack gently laid his lover down on the ground, kneeling beside him. Those who didn't attack, dropped their weapons, sensing that the fighting was over. Jack looked out over them all. "This fighting is pointless." Though he spoke softly, his voice carried to fill the silence.

"Jack, his body…"

"I'm ready to let go." With a last stroke to Pitch's cheek he stood and stepped back.

Tooth lit a match and held it out to Jack. "Would you-?" Jack wordlessly took the match and set it to his mate's clothes, watching the fire spread across his body. As the fire burned, and Pitch's body disappeared into ash, Tooth pulled something from the pocket of her dress and handed it to Jack. "He made me promise not to read it."

"What is it?" Jack carefully unrolled the the strip of paper and read the contents.

 _My dearest love,_

 _If you are reading this now, and I fully intend for you to, I did not survive what came. Maybe you didn't, but I knew it would never end if Doctor Nightmare continued to live. Perhaps you're wondering what I'm talking about. I'm going to die, Jack, but not forever. My name must die with me, and all the baggage that comes with it must burn with my body. Someday, we will meet again. I won't tell you when or where or how. That would ruin the surprise. Until then, mourn me. Mourn the life we should have had but could not. Mourn me until we meet again._

 _I'm so sorry for the pain my death will cause you, but it is necessary. As I write this, you sleep with your hand covering your belly. You carry our future, peace between our people that will come from your sorrow. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it must. I love you, my darling. Live, and remember that I'll always be right behind you._

 _Koz_

Jack fell to his knees with a mournful wail, his heart breaking all over again. He only looked up when he heard the cry of an infant. He carefully took the baby from North's arms, calming him from his first shift. "Sshhhhhh, little Xander. It's okay."

Sandy put a hand on Jack's shoulder and Tooth wrapped her arms around his waist. "We have to go. Pitch wouldn't want us to stay here. Let's go home."

"Yes. Let's go home." Jack turned to go back inside, confident that the message had gotten across to both sides. North turned to follow, Elsa still fast asleep as a pup in his arms. He stopped at a soft hand touching his shoulder.

"E-excuse me, sir. You dropped your blanket." A teenaged looking vampire stood behind him, holding out the plush blanket with a shy look.

"Thank you…" The big man's voice drifted off as he met soft gray eyes gazing back at him. He took the blanket slowly, his eyes darting between the boy and his Alpha. "Would you like to come inside for a bit?"

"I think I'd like that a lot. My name's Norbert, but I go by Nightlight."

"Nice to meet you, Nightlight. I go by North." The two made their way inside, shyly eyeing each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a little epilogue/extended ending for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The apartment was complete chaos. Elsa and Xander were home from their first day in kindergarten, and Tooth was in one of her moods. When the doorbell rang, she chucked a mug at it. "Fuck off!"

A muffled voice called out from the other side of the door. "Umm...I have a delivery for a, uh...Snowflake?"

Jack came into the room with a groan. "Tooth, would it kill you to open the damn door? Some of us are actually busy with stuff." He gestured to the little girl clinging to his leg and the boy climbing up his back. The man picked up a pillow and chucked it at the woman's head before going to answer the door. "Sorry about that. You have a package for me?"

"Yeah, uh, just sign here." The delivery boy held out a clipboard, his other arm busy juggling a package and a large bunch of roses.

The Were signed the clipboard and carefully took the deliveries with a confused look. "And who did you say this is for?"

"Snowflake? I dunno, that's what the guy said."

"Th-thank you." Jack stood frozen in the doorway long after the delivery boy left.

"Papa? You okay?" The little, dark haired boy stared over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. How about you two go tell uncle North all about your day, and I'll make you a yummy celebration dessert later."

"Okay!" The two said in unison before jumping off of Jack and running off to North and Nightlight's room

Jack moved slowly, as if in a trance, to his room (Pitch's old room). He sat on the edge of the large bed and carefully opened the package. A small card fell out onto Jack's lap. _For warmth._ Inside the package was a photo album, full of pictures of him, his children, and the rest of their pack. The empty box fell from his hand with a gasp. Jack flipped through the album with tears welling in his eyes. He quickly snatched up the box again, searching for a return address.

"Jack, who was that?" Tooth stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over a faded Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. Jack wordlessly held out the little card and album to her, too in shock and confused to say anything. She looked at it and silently flipped through the pages. "The son of a bitch actually did it."

" _What_?" His head snapped up to look at her. "What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Only that somehow Pitch planned on dying, being burned to ash, and then somehow coming back to life."

"If he came back, why hasn't he come back to us? How is that even _possible_?"

"I dunno! It isn't! I told him he was crazy, but he wouldn't listen!" Tooth plopped down next to him. "He's gone, Jack. This is obviously some...weirdo or something."

"It's not some weirdo. Only three people know of my nickname. North, Sandy, and Koz."

"Well maybe they're playing a trick on you?"

"I don't know." His shoulders slumped, feeling deflated. "Can I have a moment alone please?"

"Sure. Just...don't get lost in this again."

"I-I won't." When she left, Jack curled up on the bed. He lie their bawling as he flipped through the album again.

"You know," Tooth whispered, sticking her head back in. "You could always call the post office and ask them where it came from."

"Thanks for the idea, Tooth." Tooth nodded, closing the door again.

It took about an hour, but Jack finally pulled himself together. There had been times years ago he'd lost himself to his despair for weeks at a time. He couldn't do that anymore. He knew Xander and Elsa were more perceptive than another five year olds. He had to be strong for his children if not for himself.

On the bedside table, Jack's phone dinged with a text message from an unknown number. _Do you like it?_

Jack furiously typed back. _Who is this? If this is some joke, it's not funny._

 _Our children, our family, is not a joke._

 _My mate is dead. This is a sick joke._

 _I told you we would see each other again._

 _I'm going to block this number and report it. Whoever you are, you don't get to come in and toy with my and my family's emotions like this._ His heart sped up.

 _I think it's time we meet. The club where we first met at 9 tonight. I'll answer all your questions then._

 _And if I don't show up?_

 _Then I'll stay dead._

Jack didn't reply, instead letting himself flop back on the pillows with a sigh.

* * *

 _I swear to god, if this is some joke, I'm going to hunt this guy down and kill him_. Jack angrily chugged another drink. He'd been sitting at the bar for an hour, the meeting time having passed half an hour ago.

"At least this time you won't spill a drink on me."

Jack swung around, nearly falling off his stool in shock. "This isn't possible."

"Correction: it shouldn't be possible. It fucking hurt." Pitch tied his long blonde hair back into a ponytail. "You try re-forming from a pile of ash."

"H-how?" He slowly stumbled forward, almost scared to touch him.

"How are the kids? I saw them at school. God, Elsa looks just like you. And Xander...spitting image of me, except for the eyes. He has your eyes."

"They're wonderful. They can be a handful at times, but the pack is there for us. It takes a village to raise a child." He shrugged.

Pitch smiled. "I've missed them." He reached out, cupping Jack's cheek. "I've missed you."

Jack leaned into the touch with a shuddering breath. "You're really here," he choked on the words.

"I've always been here. I promised you that I would always be with you." Pitch stepped closer. "I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"You could have told me!" His fists pounded against Pitch's chest even as he started to cry.

"I needed your pain to be real." Pitch let Jack beat him, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I needed to die."

The pounding died down until Jack simply stood there, leaning his head against the man's chest as he sobbed. "And what about the last five years?"

"I've watched you, from the crowd or from across a room. I kept myself from you until I could be sure you were safe." He moved his hands up to stroke Jack's back and head. "I don't expect you to just take me back. I didn't intend to reveal myself. It's just...happy birthday, Snowflake."

"You bastard," Jack chuckled softly. "You'll never be able to top this birthday present. Not for eternity."

"I don't want to. I want the rest of your birthdays to be simple, normal, romantic things. Like breakfast in bed. Coming back from the dead is a one-time thing."

"Good. I don't think I could survive it again." Jack yanked the man down for a desperate kiss, lips meshing for the first time in years.

Pitch held him close and returned the kiss with the five years of longing he had pent up. "I want to come home."

"I'd love that." He cupped the man's face, taking in every detail as if for the first time. "Your children always wished they could meet their father."

"Jack, I must remain dead. Kozmotis, I mean. My name's Erik now."

"What if we moved where no one knows you? The pack won't spill your secret." His fingers combed through the long blonde hair with a frown.

"I don't think that's possible. Can't you accept me as I am now? I'm the same; just different hair and a different name."

"No, I don't want to accept you this way. I want the man I remember back. There has been peace between our people since you left. Not a fragile peace like before, but a real and lasting one. You were right about our children being the key to connecting the clans. None of them wish war anymore. Not now that they know such a union is possible and that war would damage both sides and tear this new breed to pieces. More vampires and Weres have found mates amongst each other now they aren't feuding, and the peace is only growing stronger. Nothing could change that now. Not even you coming back."

Pitch proudly smiled. "Very well." He backed up and bowed deeply. "Kozmotis Pitchner, at your service."

"Jack Frost at yours." Jack smiled fondly at him before holding his hand out for the man to take. "Let's go introduce your children to their father."

"Will they like me?"

"They'll love having another person they can climb all over and order around. The twins can be very...persuasive."

"Just like their Papa."

"Indeed. Speaking of...I'm going to skip the persuading this time and say you're changing your hair back to before. We both know I'd have won the argument anyway." Jack turned to the bar to order a last drink before they left.

"I figured. You always did like my black hair."

"I did indeed." He thanked the bartender when he was handed his glass of White Russian. Jack turned and dumped it down the front of his lover's shirt. "I'm also one who likes my petty revenge. That's for leaving me high and dry for five years." He smirked at Pitch, still holding the empty glass.

Pitch licked his lips. "And this is for being so damn cute those five years." He tugged Jack into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately in the middle of the bar.

The other customers stared at the two in confusion. Most fights that started with a drink being spilled on someone didn't end so passionately. Jack and Pitch carried on like they were the only two in the club, not caring who watched.

* * *

 _Thirteen years later..._

"Alright, so we have acceptances from Dartmouth, Yale, NYU, and Harvard. Damn, my children are so smart!" Pitch wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "They must get it from me."

"You say that like I'm not intelligent." Jack glared and pushed him out of the way as he took the letters from the man's hand. "So where were you guys leaning towards? And remember there is no limit to where. Your father's paying in full."

Xander laughed from where he was draped over the ottoman, blue eyes shining in mirth. "I was sort of leaning towards Dartmouth or Yale. There's lots of places around there I can go run as a wolf if I want to. Plus they have pretty good drama and history departments."

"As much as I don't want to leave everyone, I was thinking of accepting NYU. It'll be hard to be so far away, but I guess I'll have eternity to bug my big brother. A few years is nothing." She shoved the other teen out of his spot and took it with a grin, golden eyes like her father's staring down at him.

"We have the plane, so we could easily visit." Pitch watched his children with loving eyes. "Whatever you choose; only the best for my little pups."

"We aren't pups anymore, Dad," they both rolled their eyes at him in unison.

"You both will always be my pups, even when you're a thousand."

"Then what are our own pups going to be someday to you if we're still pups?" Elsa grinned cheekily at her father.

Jack shook his head. "I don't care that you know you'll live for eternity. For right now, you are too young to even be thinking about pups!"

"It was a _joke_ ," Xander drawled out before returning to the playbook he had been reading.

"Your pups will be absolutely spoiled, when you're old enough to have them." Pitch smiled and kissed Elsa's forehead. "No pups until you're at least out of college. Then we can think about it."

"We know the rules," Elsa chuckled.

"Besides, we're pretty sure we'll be waiting for a long time for pups anyway."

The teen girl nodded firmly. "We both agreed that we want what you guys have. So no pups until we find our soulmates. No matter how long that may take."

Pitch chuckled and looked over at his mate. "What we have? A love created in a few days and destined to last forever."

"It's worked out for us so far." Jack smiled fondly back at him. "I'd say that's a pretty good thing to hope for."

"Indeed." Pitch kissed his cheek. "I waited for my soulmate, and it was the best decision I ever made."

"But that doesn't mean actively go searching for them either." He turned back to their children. "It'll happen in its own time when you least expect it."

"They could one day spill a drink on you at a bar or reach for the same book or be sitting across the room from you. You won't know until you look up and suddenly there they are. The other half to your soul."

"We've heard the stories. You guys, uncle North and Nightlight, Uncle Sandy and Aunt Tooth. You all met differently." Xander smiled, looking up from his book.

"But you all share the same love. That's why we're waiting."

"The love can be different. The person may not seem like the right one. Maybe they're arrogant, rude, or temperamental, but don't doubt your hearts. They'll know."

"We won't," they chimed together.

"Alright, alright. Haven't you guys got studying to do?"

"Nope!" They grinned.

"But I do need to run my lines a few more times so I guess I'll go work on that," Xander said sarcastically before heading to his room.

Elsa followed close behind, grinning. "And I _guess_ I'll finish up those early admission applications for specialized med students."

Jack crossed his arms with a tiny smile. "Smartasses."

"They remind me of someone. Oh, who was it again?" Pitch teased.

"Yourself?"

"For the sake of not getting smacked, I'll say yes."

"Wise choice."

"But I was talking about you," Pitch purred before quickly ducking out of the way. "Jack, put the frying pan down."

Jack threw it at him, knowing full well the vampire would be able to dodge or catch it. "You think you would have learned the first time not to piss off a pregnant Were."

"Now, I did apologize for getting you pregnant again, you know that. I didn't mean to." Pitch ducked as a pot was chucked at his head. "It's not my fault you're a wonderfully fertile mate." He froze when a knife embedded itself into the wall next to his face.

"I'm not upset you got me pregnant again. I'm upset that you apparently think it's so damn funny to piss me off when I'm pregnant!"

Pitch quickly swept behind Jack, gently biting the back of his neck in a display of dominance. "Forgive me, my darling. Calm yourself now." He moved his hands down Jack's front until they covered his swollen belly. "I'd hate to have to bend you over and calm you that way."

"Hate? Don't lie; you'd love it." Jack's fingers clenched the countertop, his body slowly starting to calm.

"I would." Pitch used his weight to press Jack against the counter. "Relax. I was only teasing you."

"Why do you enjoy teasing me so much? You know I hate my emotions being all out of whack already."

"You know why I love teasing you." Pitch licked Jack's neck and kissed under his ear. "You're the sanest one of us both. I apologize for teasing you."

"I accept your apology. But only if you make it up to me later."

"How may I make it up to you?"

"Back massage. This child is killing my back." Jack chuckled and leaned back against his lover.

Pitch smiled and shook his head. "Of course." He pulled Jack's shirt up and dug his fingers into the man's lower back. "You're bigger this time than when you were pregnant with Elsa and Xander. Maybe we're having triplets this time."

"Oh, god I hope not. It was hard enough to get around with only two of them." He let out a low groan as the pain eased from his back.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's one, _really big_ pup." Pitch splayed his fingers over Jack's back, kneading and digging at the bunched muscles.

Jack's grip on the counter faltered with his breaths. "I'd be okay with that. Just one."

One of Pitch's hands covered Jack's, their fingers tangling together on the counter. "You have no idea how it makes me feel to see you large with my pups."

"I have somewhat of an idea. I can see in your mind, remember?"

"What can you see then? Tell me what's in my mind."

"Well, when you see me pregnant and our children it gives you that same sense of completion as I get. And when you think of me being pregnant it makes you think of how you got me so, and you get horny." Jack grinned at him

"Jack Frost, I demand you marry me. Right now."

"You mean, after all these years, we still haven't done that?" He teased.

"You still wear your engagement ring, but you keep refusing to become my husband. No more. Marry me, now."

"I keep refusing because maybe I'm still a little butthurt you didn't tell me about your plan all those years ago and intended to stay away forever." Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Not forever! Only a few years. And I came for you the moment I could. Even when I was away, I was courting you. Don't you remember the little gifts at your door or on the windshield of that damn truck?" Pitch flipped Jack around, his fingers tugging the collar of his shirt down enough so he could kiss and bite at Jack's collarbones. "I never stopped being with you even though I couldn't be beside you."

"Don't diss my truck! She lived a long and happy life before she died on me. Your damn fancy cars didn't even last through Tooth and the five years you were away." The wolf let his head fall back with a sigh.

"She always was a terrible driver. I watched you try to learn, and I was so proud of you. I watched you every day, watched our children, kept as close as I could without drawing attention." Pitch nuzzled under Jack's chin to kiss his throat. "You really will not marry me?"

"I will. Of course I will. You know me; I'm a sucker for my petty revenges. Making you wait was the most fitting revenge for making me wait."

"You have made me wait much longer than five years. I refuse to wait any longer." Pitch took Jack's hand and pulled him up, dragging him from the room. "Everyone up and out! We're going to the church!"

Xander and Elsa stuck their heads out of their rooms. "What?!"

Jack chuckled as his mate dragged him around. "Are you at least going to let me change? Shorts and a t-shirt aren't exactly wedding attire."

"You look fine. Xander, Elsa, get the pack together. Your Papa and I are getting married right now."

"Married?!" Elsa darted out excitedly. "Don't tell me you're getting married in that." She made a face.

"That's what I told him!" Jack laughed.

"Yes, he's getting married in that. Now move your butts, or you're getting left!"

After dashing back into his room, Xander came back out in a minute, straightening his bow tie. "Good thing I'm well-practiced in quick changes." He grinned. "I'll get Uncle North if you go get Aunt Tooth." The twins nodded before splitting up. They came back in a few minutes with the other four family members in tow.

North was laughing heartily. "I hear there is finally going to be a wedding!"

"I need to make an honest wolf out of him."

"But you are already married in the eyes of wolves, I thought." Nightlight gave a confused look.

"That's correct, but I want to make it official before human and supernatural alike."

Elsa gave a little curtsy with her skirt. She teased, "Does that make me the flower girl?"

"You're too old to be a flower girl!" Xander bumped her out of the way.

"You can be our flower girl, and Xander may be my best man, if he would like."

"It would be my honor, father." He gave a dramatic bow.

"You know, in all this time spent talking I totally could have changed into something else." Jack eyed his fiancé, who proceeded to ignore him.

Pitch pulled Jack from the apartment and nearly ran down the stairs toward the parking lot. "Everyone in the truck!"

Jack rolled his eyes, shouting behind him, "Feel free to drive your own cars! We aren't all going to fit in my truck."

"And if you're late, too bad!" Pitch helped Jack into the truck and hopped into the driver's side. "I am not waiting anymore. You are my husband, and, damn it, I'm going to make it official." He put the truck into gear and sped off down the road towards the church.

"Whatever you wish, my love." Jack sat in the passenger seat, reaching over to take the vampire's hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss.

"And then we can have a proper wedding night." Pitch held Jack's hand tightly and smiled. "You and our pups will have my name, by law."

"We already have your name, dear," he chuckled fondly.

"But not legally. In the eyes of the law, you're a Frost, and our children are bastards. I want to make you all a Pitchner, legally and binding. I want our pups to hold their heads up and say that their parents are married and happily so."

"In the eyes of the law? Since when have you cared about the law?" Jack opened the window with a laugh. "Admit it. You just want to be able to say I'm yours in every possible way."

"Damn straight. You're mine, and I want to be yours. Or are you no longer as possessive of me as you once were?"

"Oh, I haven't changed. I just enjoy watching you get all possessive for the both of us." He grinned. "It's hard to show it when I'm too exhausted by your rowdy children nowadays."

"I remember when hearing you growl 'mine' was enough."

"Maybe I'm just more comfortable in my stake on you. I know I have no competition."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'll dump you for someone younger."

"Younger?" He laughed sarcastically. "Any younger and the age difference would be appalling. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you."

"There is that cute siren who just moved in downstairs. He's young, fit, and hasn't had children yet."

"You're not. Going. _Anywhere_." Jack emphasized his point with a glare and nails digging into his lover's palm.

Pitch looked over at his hand in Jack's. "Why? What's stopping me? He's certainly flirtatious enough."

"You're doing it again…"

"I'll stop as soon as you do it."

"Do what?"

"Say that I'm yours, in that possessive growl I like."

"You mean state the obvious? Like this?" His voice dropped to a husky growl usually reserved for bedplay or when his anger pulled the wolf to the surface. "You're mine, Kozmotis Pitchner. And I won't let some siren boy take you away from me." As they pulled to a stop at a red light, he lunged across the space between them to leave a dark bite mark on his lover's neck.

Pitch gasped and squeezed the steering wheel so hard it almost bent. "Jack Frost, I adore you," he whispered breathlessly.

Jack's tongue soothed over the already darkening mark before buckling back up in his own seat with a smug smile. "I love you too."

Pitch licked his lips and brought Jack's hand to his mouth for a kiss. "By the way, that siren is one hundred and fifty-two years old and has different partners for every day of the week. I cannot _stand_ infidelity."

"Good. More proof I have nothing to worry about it."

"The only thing you have to worry about is how long I'll give you before getting you pregnant again." He turned Jack's hand over to kiss the delicate wrist.

The wolf shivered at the sensitive touch. "Sounds like I don't have much to worry about."

"Nothing at all. I have no reason to stray from your bed, or your heart."

"Just the way I'd like to keep it." Jack pulled their hands over for a kiss of his own.

Pitch stepped on the gas as soon as the light turned green, speeding towards the church. "It goes both ways, you know. If I'm yours exclusively, then you're mine exclusively."

"With how often you've had me confined to bed the past thirteen years, do you seriously think I've even had the chance to look at other men?"

"Perhaps."

Blue eyes rolled. "The answer is no. I haven't the time, will, or desire to look at other men. Other than the time I accidentally walked in on Nightlight in the shower." Jack chuckled to himself, remembering the vampire's embarrassment.

"If he wasn't already mated, I'd kill him and fuck you next to the corpse as punishment."

"You're ridiculous. The poor guy was already mortified enough for punishment. You'd think after all these years around werewolves he'd at least not completely freak out at being caught nude. Besides, it was your fault. You got me pregnant and had the gall to lock the damn bathroom door while you showered. I went for the closest bathroom I could find."

"You had only just found out about the pregnancy, and you know how horny that makes you. I wanted to shower in peace."

"And thus it was your fault."

"I'm going to kill him and fuck you next to the corpse."

"You're an idiot. A jealous one but still an idiot."

"I'd stop, but you love it when I'm like that."

"I do. So long as you don't actually do what you threaten. I can't have one of my best friends trying to kill my mate because he killed his mate."

"I wouldn't dare make North angry. He can almost break my back, and that's just when he's hugging me."

"Exactly. Don't force his hand."

"Fine. Don't walk in on younger, cuter men naked in the shower. At least knock first."

"I was desperate!" He gave an exasperated sigh. "It was that or stand in the hall and pee my pants."

"Or you could pick the lock and not make me jealous." Pitch smiled over at his mate. "I'll make sure to keep the door open for you from now on."

"Thank you. See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I expect to be thoroughly rewarded later," Pitch teased.

"Well, since it's apparently our wedding night, I'm sure there will be much rewarding later on. And I'm quite looking forward to it myself."

"I'll let you be on top."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jack waved it off, his gaze shifting back to the window.

"I'll take good care of you, love. I promise I'll give you a wedding night you've never even dreamed of."

"I can't wait. Just remember I'm not exactly able to do a lot of things we usually do." A hand ran happily over his large stomach.

"I can adapt. Especially for our pups."

"Sounds to me like it'll be an amazing night."

"I hope so. I have high standards to live up to."

"You can blame yourself for that. You shouldn't make it so damn good every time if you don't want my expectations to be so high."

"Not my fault that my lover is insatiable and wants to be bedded at least three times daily. I have to keep it entertaining for you."

"Yes, it is your fault. Sex was addicting before I turned. You knew that being a vampire would increase those appetites, yet you turned me anyway. Thus it's your fault."

"I didn't turn you for the sex. I turned you so I could keep you for always. The sex is all your fault, adorable pup."

"Still your fault for being so damn sexy."

"I can't help how I look, or that you like it when I'm naked. Blame my ancestors."

"But you can help purposely walking around nude to distract m- _fuck_ ," he hissed, his face suddenly turning to a grimace.

"What's wrong? Is it the pups? Are you going into labor?"

Jack nodded quickly, his focus quickly turning back to the pain radiating from his stomach. "Pull over, pull over," he gasped.

"Fuck, can you mind call North or something?" Pitch quickly pulled over by the side of the road and unbuckled his seatbelt. He leaned over and put a soothing hand on Jack's belly and the back of his neck. "It's okay. Breathe. That's right, nice and slow."

Jack gave a pained laugh as he quickly flagged his friend down in the other car. "At this rate, we'll never get married."

"Promise me we'll get married as soon as the pups are born. If you do, I promise to at least wait a full century before getting you pregnant again."

"Deal." Jack reached to give Pitch's hand a quick shake.

The passenger door suddenly opened, and North was inspecting the pregnant man. "You have the worst timing, Jack. Worst possible timing."

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Yeah, we were going to have fantastic sex tonight," Pitch mumbled, rubbing Jack's back. "Shit, I'll actually get to see it this time."

"It's nothing pretty. Rather gory if the blood I had on me was any indication."

"There is still time to go back home. You _don't_ want to do this out here."

"I don't want to _move_."

"I don't have any supplies out here, dumbass. That means claws, teeth, and no pain killers."

Jack's face paled even more than it already was. "H-home please."

North turned to snap at the twins, who'd chosen to ride with them. "You two take truck back now and get everything ready. Elsa, you've been reading up on what to do. Make your brother help." He turned back to the couple in the truck and unbuckled Jack's seatbelt. "You two come with me. Nightlight will drive, and we'll sit in back with Jack."

Pitch nodded. "Let me carry him. I want to be here for this. All of it."

"Good. I don't think Tooth would appreciate nearly having her hand broken again." Jack winced when his mate lifted him from the truck. Xander and Elsa hopped into the truck and sped back towards the penthouse. Nightlight was already buckled in and ready to drive by the time the others got in.

Pitch slid Jack into the backseat and hopped in beside him, holding him close. "I have you, Snowflake. You'll be alright."

Jack turned to glare at him even though he appreciated him being there. "If you can figure out how to come back from the dead, you can get a normal man pregnant. Next time _you're_ going to do this, and I'll just watch."

"I'd like to see you try," Pitch purred lovingly.

"If it means I get out of this pain," he sucked in a breath as another wave of pain washed over him. "I'll fucking find a way."

"Two centuries, I promise." Pitch kissed Jack's cheek. "And I'll buy you a new truck, at least ten years old. You love old trucks." Jack didn't have a chance to nod before his face screwed up in pain again. His grip on the vampire's hand tightened, and Pitch let him squeeze his hand as tight as he wanted. "It's okay, love. We'll be home soon."

The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before North was hopping out. "Bring him up quickly." Pitch lifted Jack into his arms and quickly carried him up to their apartment. North was waiting in the spare bedroom, him and Elsa geared up with everything they'd need. "Set him on the bed. Do you want to be awake this time, Jack?"

Jack nodded slightly. "I want to try to this time."

"I'll be with him this time."

"Then I'll just numb the incision area, okay? Hold still." North took the syringe Elsa handed him and, after double checking it was correct, started injecting.

Pitch held his mate close and kissed his cheek. "You're alright. I'm here."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as the injection did its work. It was far from painless, but at least now he didn't feel like it would better to shred his own stomach to free his pups. He let Elsa ease him onto his back and didn't complain as his shirt was removed. Xander ushered the rest of the family out the door, leaving just North, Elsa, Pitch and Jack.

"North...be careful with him. I know you've done this before, but I wasn't here to fret."

"He will be fine." The big man carefully made the first incision. Jack's head fell back on the bed with a groan, his hand tightening its grip on Pitch.

 _You're alright, my love. I'm here. You're not alone in this._

As he grew more used to the pain, Jack wondered at the other feelings going on. His stomach felt impossible tight, then there was a vague pinching, and now things were being moved around inside of him. It was all too odd for his brain to handle and he was almost glad another pain hit him to wash away his confusion.

When he finally stopped clenching his eyes, Jack noticed Elsa cleaning a little bundle in her arms. "My baby sister is just the cutest little pup," she cooed at the baby.

 _She's so beautiful, Jack. You've given me another beautiful daughter._

"Elsa, focus! We aren't done yet." North snapped at her.

"Sorry, uncle. Here. Hold her, Daddy." She carefully set the bundle in Pitch's arms before grabbing another towel and returning to North.

Pitch held their newest pup to Jack's face so he could see his new daughter as North worked. "Say hello to your papa." Jack gently stroked the soft white fur on her snout with a smile. He gasped softly when he felt something new tugging inside him.

"You have twins again!" The big man chuckled heartily. "It will be much harder to tell apart this time." Elsa took the second white pup with a giggle.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girl. Poor Xander's the odd man out." Elsa set the second pup into Jack's waiting arms.

"Two girls," Pitch whispered, snuggling beside Jack. "They're so beautiful, my love."

Jack smiled tiredly, only vaguely aware from the pulling sensation that North was stitching him back up. "What should we name them this time?"

"Hmm...how about Maraclea and Azelya?"

"Where in the world did you come up with those?" He sniggered.

"If you don't like them, you come up with something."

"I wasn't saying I didn't like them. They're just not names I've heard before."

"Maraclea was a young woman loved by a Knight Templar, and Azelya is a derivative of the flower."

"What if the other kids can't say their names?"

"Well, they could be Mara and Leia for short."

Jack gave an approving nod. "I like them." He looked down to see Elsa watching North work in fascination. "Is it safe to shift, North?"

The big man gave an affirming nod. "I did a special stitch so it shouldn't be affected by your shifting. But keep it to a minimum!" He and Elsa started cleaning up the area and gathering supplies.

Pitch took the other pup from Jack's arms, leaving him free to shift. He then nestled the two whining pups against Jack's side, their small bodies almost disappearing against Jack's white fur. Their small black noses were the only things keeping them from being perfectly camouflaged. _What was your mother's name?_

 _Lily_. _Well, Lillian was her full name._ Jack's tongue went to work on the pups, cleaning off any of the extra gunk that might still be on them.

 _Maraclea Lily Pitchner and Azelya Selene Pitchner. Our two daughters._

 _Our family just keeps growing._

 _I did promise to give you time. Two centuries, as I recall, before our next set of twins._

 _Good thing too. That hurts just as bad as that burning arrow I got stuck with. At least the outcome is much more pleasurable here._

 _You like carrying them. You just don't like the labor part._

 _Of course not. I was sorely tempted to have North knock me out again like last time._ Jack's cleaning slowed as exhaustion finally started to creep on him.

 _Why didn't you?_

 _I wanted to be a part of it for the first time too._

 _I guess last time didn't really give us much time to enjoy it._ Pitch laid down beside Jack, his hand lifting the pups to snuggle between them.

 _From now on we will have all the time. We won't miss a moment._ He shifted a little so his larger form curled around his family. The only thing that could have made him happier walked in the door at that moment. Xander and Elsa cuddled up to their parents too.

Pitch shifted, giving their older children space to cuddle up between them and beside their new sisters. _You have made me so happy, Jack. I never imagined a spilled drink could lead to such joy._

 _Best clutz….moment…_ Jack's nose twitched, sleep finally overtaking him.

 _I love you, my darling._ Pitch smiled and let his own eyes close, his body melting into the warm mass of their perfect family.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story. It was tons of fun for us writing Jack and Pitch like this. One last thank you to the lovely Ionahi on tumblr for the cover artwork! I'll be posting our next story soon after I've had time to edit. That one is also fully written so no need to worry ;)**

 **Any final thoughts on what you guys thought of the story? Please review!**


End file.
